Trust to Hope
by smylealong
Summary: Theirs was a political marriage to salvage a country that was on the brink of a civil war. Unfortunately her husband scared the innocent princess. It did not help that she was in a strange land, with no one to trust and surrounded by enemies who wanted her dead. AU. Some contents may disturb sensitive readers- On hold indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

_" Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. "- Eomer- Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers._

It was that legendary sentence from Eomer that actually inspired me to write this fan-fic. It's yet another Ulquihime. In case you are wondering if I am ever going to write about anyone else, I will. When I find some other muse, I will. As of now, Ulquiorra is my muse. So you will only get Ulquihime from me.

This fic is a political drama. The title is a working title. I am not very thrilled with it. So if any of you can come up with something new, please do suggest it. As usual, read & review.

Characters belong to Tite Kubo. I do have a few OCs in this fic though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A faint orange glow shimmered in the horizon signalling the beginning of yet another chapter in the eternal battle between light and dark. Every morning, with the rise of the Sun, light won. But darkness would always creep up, claiming it's throne, banishing light from the skies. But light was resilient, it would always come back, every day, filling everyone with hope.

Hope. That was something that had long forsaken the kingdom. Hope. There was none left in this neglected realm. Hope. The people of the land had long since forgotten what the word meant. Hope. That was something that was brutally snatched away from this parched land. Hope. Even the thought of it seemed like a cruel joke to any inhabitant of the country.

By the faint glow of the approaching dawn, one could see the silhouette of a young man, seemingly staring at the silent and eternal battle unfurling in front of his eyes. Medium in height and pale of complexion this man stood proud and erect. His hair was black as the night that surrounded him. They were long enough so that on a windy day, they would have whipped around a bit. His eyes were as green as newly blossomed leaves. His face while devilishly handsome was as expressionless as though it were sculpted from marble. This man, the soon-to- be king of this broken realm, had an enormous responsibility thrust on his broad shoulders. He had to heal the wounds on his motherland's bosom. Wounds there were gouged by his predecessor who had ruled this land for twenty-six long years and had in the process, bled the land dry.

A slight noise, almost like a whisper, alerted him to the presence of another being. He turned his head marginally, indicating that he had heard the other.

"Your Highness," the manservant said, bowing as low as he could while still standing, "the preparations are complete."

He nodded and resumed his silent watch as dawn's fingers slowly tore through the darkness. He stood there with an unnatural stillness as he contemplated yet again, the path that lay before him. He sighed. Time for contemplation was over. This was the time for action. He undid the ornate coat made out of silk and gold threads and let it fall to the floor. He had no use for such finery when his people were starving. This was a ceremonial coat, one that the high priest insisted had to be worn.

_'Such frivolity is highly unbecoming of the King.'_ He thought, but kept his thoughts to himself.

He was yet to wear the crown. He would have to wait till he had actual power in his hands before he could start refuting old customs. There were still a few hours between him and the actual coronation. Till that time, he would have to placate the people that mattered or risk losing the crown, his life and with it a chance to actually heal the wounded country. It was a chance he wasn't willing to take. A servant came forth with a vial of milk with the drop of Eucalyptus oil added into it. He drank the milk without any expression, fighting off the urge to throw up. The Eucalyptus oil burned his tongue and the smell was nauseating. In silence he continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring the lower priest that walked along side him as well as the finery that adorned the walls. To him it all meant a vulgar display of power and wealth- something he was completely opposed to.

He traversed the corridor to enter into yet another opulent chamber that housed an enormous tub. He stood quietly, taking in all the elaborate preparations. Slave girls stood in various stages of nudity in and around the tub, waiting for him to start his ceremonial bath. The bath water itself emitted various smells that clogged up his olfactory senses. The walls of the chamber itself was engraved with rich Gold and Silver leaves that shone dully at the reflected lights of the candles.

One of the girls hurried up to him and with trembling fingers started to undo his breeches. He brushed her hands away.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a suppressed growl.

The girl trembled and looked down at the floor, unsure of how to respond. The man closed his eyes and reigned in his impatience.

"You are all free to leave. Go."

"But your Highness.." A lower priest whispered "This is the King's bath."

"I am perfectly capable of having my bath unassisted. I do not want to see any one of them in my bath chamber ever again." His voice was even and calm, but the anger that lay in it was tangible.

"Yes Your Highness. Forgive our ignorance. We didn't..."

He waved his hand, indicating that they were all dismissed. One by one, each of the slave girl bowed to him and left him alone. He stripped and walked over to the tub stark naked as the priest started his chants. The water was a little too hot for his liking, but he decided to let it be. It was a ceremonial bath, he wasn't meant to relax in it. However as his body adjusted to the temperature of the bath, he found himself tuning out the chant and drifting away.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the only son of the fourth wife of his father and predecessor Uriel Schiffer. Uriel was a man who loved excesses. He was in his late twenties when he took the throne. As a Prince, Uriel had been promising and the people loved him. However, once he got a taste of power, it corrupted him. Polygamy had been a prevalent practice among the Kings of Hueco Mundo and Uriel Schiffer had six wives and countless affairs. He spent with his both hands and neglected his duties as a King. He surrounded himself with people who would praise him and pushed away those who could criticize him or tell him the truth. Under his rule, the land had fallen to utter lawlessness. To Uriel, the only thing that mattered was his pleasure. He never cared who he trampled in the pursuit of his desire. Ulquiorra's mother Kaede was a prime example of it. Uriel had spotted her somewhere and taken a fancy to her. She was abducted from her wedding altar and was forced into marrying Uriel. Kaede had hated her husband all her life and was determined to make her son into a different man. She had groomed Ulquiorra into the man that he was today.

Uriel had four other legitimate sons, but all of them were in some way or other copies of their father. Ulquiorra was not the eldest, therefore no one had ever imagined him as the King. However, in his last days, Uriel had seen his folly. In an unprecedented act of selflessness, he had publicly announced Ulquiorra as his heir. He had confessed to him later in a private meeting that he had destroyed their motherland and Hueco Mundo needed someone like Ulquiorra to amend his mistakes. His accession was naturally opposed by those who had grown accustomed to a lazy lifestyle. They knew that he would crack the whip and be a very hard task master. But Uriel was adamant. The King had passed away seven days ago and this was the day of the new King's coronation.

A clearing of throat brought Ulquiorra back to the present. He realized that the chants were over and the servants now stood with a towel and his clothes. It was time. He pushed himself up and walked out of the bath, allowing the servants to wipe off the water and put on the elaborate garments on him. Each layer of garment, even his inner clothes, were made of the softest of silk. Kings of Hueco Mundo wore grey in their coronation. His garments too were blue-grey with rich silver thread embroidery done on them. A large amount of glittering jewels were added around his neck which annoyed him but he wore them silently. He refused to wear any finger rings except the family insignia- a bat. When finally the coronation coat was laid on him, he felt that his weight had increased by a few stones. Two pre-teen boys held his train as he walked out. Outside the bath chamber, he was handed the scepter. He grabbed it in his right hand and walked on.

He was to travel to the main temple where his coronation was to be done by the High Priest. The procession was an elaborate affair with long lines of carriages and decorated horses that made their way to the temple amidst a lot of fanfare and celebrations. All of which grated on Ulquiorra's nerves. He silently vowed to himself, the next time he would allow a celebration of this proportions, it would be when the country was healed. At the temple, as he was about to step out of his carriage, he spotted a pair of hands cupped in front of his feet for him to step down. He frowned and stopped.

"Man, get up." He said.

The man stood up, his eyes downcast.

"Never do that again." He ordered and got down from the carriage.

He walked into the temple to a mixed reaction. A fraction of the crowd greeted him enthusiastically. A part was politely disinterested and yet another had a barely concealed hostility. The High Priest Zommari stood in his regalia on the altar with all the paraphernalia for the ceremony. Ulquiorra reached the altar and kneeled. Zommari called on to all the Gods, all of Ulquiorra's ancestors and all the angels to bless the new King. The chant rose to a crecendo before falling down and ceasing altogether. Then, in a carrying tone, Zommari said,

"By the power vested in me and by the will of your predecessor, the Late King Uriel, I hereby proclaim you the King of Hueco Mundo."

Zommari placed the heavy, ceremonial and exceedingly ornate crown on the new King's head. Ulquiorra stood up, with a hand holding the crown because he felt it wobble slightly. Everywhere he could see, he saw the flag of Hueco Mundo. The blue-grey flag with an inverted sickle moon. He knew he was expected to address the crowd. He cleared his throat and at once, almost magically, silence reigned supreme.

"My fellow countrymen." He said in a clear voice, "Many Kings have stood here before me, giving you many promises. Some delivered them, some failed. I am not going to make any promises." He paused and let the murmurs die down. "I am well aware that our country is anything but stable. My promises won't do you any good. What will help the country is hard work. Each and everyone of us has to work hard if we want our country to stand up again and be counted as a force to be reckoned with. I have vowed to myself that I am going to work hard, every day, as long as I live. All I ask of you is to vow the same to yourselves. Then and only then will this country stand up on it's feet. My brethren, are you with me?"

A deafening cheer went through the crowd as Ulquiorra raised his hand and waved. The crowd cheered his name over and over again as he took his throne.

_'And so, it begins.' _ He thought as the crowd erupted in celebration.

* * *

><p>It was his first day at court and already he could sense trouble. His council disagreed on everything, almost as if on principle. No one was certain about anything. His General, Nnoitra Jiruga, was a foul-mouthed blood thirsty man who needed to be reigned in before he led the army to self destruction. Uquiorra was thankful that at least in court, Nnoitra could keep his tongue in check to a certain extent. His Prime Minister, Ichimaru Gin, reminded him of a fox because of his ever present insincere smile, his almost invisible eyes and his slightly sing song voice. The High Priest was a deeply religious man, but he had no interest in politics. He would disagree with anything that he thought was unholy, which unfortunately included just about everything under the Sun. His Lords were no better. On one extreme was the lazy and unmotivated Starrk on the other extreme was the volatile Grimmjow, with a plethora of other Lords in between.<p>

_'I am in the middle of a pack of wolves. One sign of weakness and they will pounce.' _Ulquiorra thought.

"...strengthen the borders." Nnoitra was saying, "We need more people in the army, Your Highness."

"There is a vast number of able bodied men and women with no jobs General, hire them." Ulquiorra replied, wondering what was stopping Nnoitra from doing the obvious. He got his answer immediately.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Gin intervened, Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "These people have no military training and..."

"So train them Minister. These people need food and shelter. We need hands. It's a fair bargain. I fail to see the problem."

"Sire," Gin said smiling, "We lack sufficient funds."

"Do we now?" Ulquiorra said conversationally, "Then why don't we cut down on the celebrations? The Coronation is done. All the Kingdom knows I am the new King so what is the point in a three day long celebration? Let us use the money in funding the things that would actually benefit the country."

"Sire.." Gin started yet again.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Then see it done. Next."

"Your Majesty," Starrk spoke up, "we need better roads."  
>Ulquiorra looked at Starrk, waiting for him to elaborate. However, before Lord Starrk could, Lord Grimmjow spoke up,<p>

"Before that we need to crush the rebellion, roads are secondary."

Ulquiorra was wondering just when the name of Ichigo Kurosaki and his rag tag band of revolutionaries was going to pop up. Apparently he didn't have to wait for long.

"Lord Jagerjaquez," Lady Harribel, the only woman in the court, ventured, "Better amenities is one of the main rallying points of the revolutionaries. I agree with Lord Starrk, if we do provide them, we take away a potent weapon from their hands."

"And what happens then?" Lord Grimmjow persisted, "They find another cause and start their fight over again. I say we crush the head of the snake before it rears."

"Killing Kurosaki won't solve the problem," Lord Barragan countered, "He's just the face of something much bigger. We kill him, another Kurosaki will emerge."

"So what do you suggest we do? Give in to their demands? That's akin to showing them weakness." Lord Grimmjow said frowning, "Going headlong into battle with them is the best option."

"I agree with Lord Jagerjaquez," Lord Nnoitra added loudly, "We should kill those rats, this would teach those bloody vagrants a damn lesson."

"Lord Jiruga," Ulquiorra intervened, "Please learn to control your language in my court. I won't be so kind next time."

"Apologies Your Majesty." Nnoitra said immediately.

Ulquiorra nodded, mentally noting the slight hostility in the tall and lanky Lord's eyes. Either Nnoitra had problems with authority or he didn't like being rebuked in public or he disliked Ulquiorra. Whatever the case maybe, he knew that Nnoitra was a potential threat who needed to be handled carefully. He sighed and with a signal of his hand, gave his courtiers the sign to continue.

"Your Majesty," Lord Szayel, the chief healer spoke up, "if I may?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Providing basic amenities might be the right way to appease the revolutionaries and thereby probably stop them from causing troubles, however, providing them would not be easy. We need funds and if I may be so bold as to say that we are short on that."

_'Succinctly summarized.'_ Ulquiorra thought, glad of the man's ability to get to the heart of the issue. "I assume you have a suggestion, Lord Granz?"

"I most certainly do, Your Majesty. Our neighbouring kingdom Karakura is a stable kingdom with strong military base and a free flowing economy."

Ulquiorra nodded, waiting to see where the man was going with this.

"The King of Karakura, Jirou Inoue has a daughter of marriageable age. Why don't we send a marriage proposal to them? If they accept our proposal, we might just be able to procure the much needed funds, since the Princess is his only child. If not, we really do not stand to lose anything."

Ulquiorra crossed his fingers, touching his lower lip, with a frown on his face. It was definitely worth a try but he had to wonder, what exactly did Lord Szayel Apporo Granz stand to gain from this?

He looked at his courtiers, "What do the esteemed members of the court think?"

"Marriage with the daughter of our neighboring kingdom will give us a significant boost. I think it is the perfect solution, Your Majesty." Lord Starrk vouched.

"I am in favor of this arrangement." Zommari said, "There is nothing more holy and pure than matrimony."

"I agree as well, Your Majesty." Lord Barragan added. "Sending a proposal would indeed be a good idea."

Lady Hallibel, Lord Yammy and Lord Aaroniero refrained from giving any opinion.

"But why should they accept our proposal?" Lord Grimmjow asked, "Surely there are Kings and Princes from more stable and prosperous kingdoms who are sending their proposals."

Gin smiled and said, "Actually, we have a major advantage in that regard. Our King is young and good looking. Also he is unmarried. We have to think from the point of view of a young maiden. There isn't a single King or Prince in the neighboring kingdoms who can match up to our King in terms of charm and personality."

_'Flattery doesn't suit you Ichimaru Gin. What is the real reason you are pursuing this?'_ Ulquiorra thought, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Ulquiorra said, "I see no harm in sending the proposal. Since it's your suggestion, I leave the matter to you Lord Granz. Please have the needful done at the earliest."

Lord Szayel Aporro Granz bowed and said, "As you wish Your Majesty."

The court was dismissed soon after.

* * *

><p>Gin sat in his chambers, drinking his tea. He looked on as the man sitting in front of him fingered the rim of his cup of tea with a frown on his face.<p>

"Proposal to the Inoue family you say?"

"Indeed." Gin replied, his smile unwavering.

"Szayel Aporro Granz suggested it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"I didn't know the chief healer was into politics." Gin said chuckling.

"Everyone is into politics." His companion said, "Thing is, I wonder what's his motive behind this?"

"It could just be a genuine suggestion for the betterment of this country." Gin suggested.

The man in front of him snorted derisively, "I like your sense of humor. If I know Szayel Aporro Granz, he won't bat an eyelid if he didn't see a benefit in it for himself."

"That was my impression of him as well. But it makes me wonder, if he is so self centered, how is he a healer? Healers are meant to be self sacrificing."

"Gin, the chief-healer is about as self-sacrificing as the she wolf who eats her own cubs to satisfy her hunger. He always looks out for himself."

"So what do we do about it?" Gin asked, leaning on his chair.

"Nothing as of now. We just wait and watch."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra lay on his bed, his mind going in ten different directions. He had a splitting headache and he knew he needed to rest but his mind wouldn't give him peace. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being used in some sort of political game. Especially because of the marriage proposal. He had never really thought about his own marriage but now that he thought about it, he realized that a political marriage was not only to be expected but inevitable. The Kings of Hueco Mundo had always been polygamous but somehow now that he was faced with the possibility of his own marriage, he found the idea of polygamy repulsive. If matrimony was so holy and pure that even the High Priest was willing to accept it's divinity, then how could someone be married to more than one person at the same time? He briefly wondered what kind of a woman the Princess was, but realized it really didn't matter. What mattered was that they accepted the proposal and she brought in the much needed relief. He was willing to sacrifice every drop of blood in his veins if that meant that it could ensure his country's survival. He was more worried about his court. He had a feeling that getting them to do anything would be an uphill task. He looked around the royal bed chamber and sighed.<p>

Everywhere he saw, he saw signs of his father's excesses. The entire bedchamber was made of the most expensive marble that Uriel could lay his hands on. Ulquiorra knew that marble wasn't available in Hueco Mundo locally. Nor were they found anywhere in the neighboring countries. It had most likely been shipped from distant lands. His enormous bed was made entirely out of Agarwood which was one of the costliest woods available and made him feel dwarfed. Four people, taller than Lord Nnoitra, could easily sleep on the bed and there would still be room in it. Not to mention the drapes that were made out of the finest fabric known to mankind. If that weren't enough, Uriel had had the most famous painter paint murals on the ceiling. By the faint light of the candles he could see that the jewels of the figurines glittered. He suspected the use of gold dust in the painting. His mouth was filled with a bad taste. So much money had been wasted in the making of this chamber alone. He suspected that if Uriel had cut down the cost of this chamber to a quarter of what it had actually cost, he would still have been left with enough money to build a magnificent room for himself and have money with him that could have gone a long way in being actually helpful for the country. Maybe then Ulquiorra wouldn't have had to approach the neighboring King and ask him for a trade.

_'I will marry your daughter whom probably no one in their right minds would want to marry and in return you give me what I need.'_ He knew he was being cynical and bitter but he couldn't help it. He needed money. His country's condition had him in a stranglehold and this was the only tactic available to him. He wanted to rip his castle down to the last brick. He wanted to do something, anything, that would ease his frustration in someway. He wondered what King in his right mind would get his daughter married to him? Despite Gin's flattery, Ulquiorra had no illusions of grandeur. He knew he was a pauper of a King who was playing with only one card. If by some stroke of luck, the King even agreed to the proposal, what about the girl? He knew that he intimidated people, despite his small stature. No woman would want to marry a man that scared her.

"I hope I am doing the right thing by placing all my bets on you, Princess Inoue." He murmured before drifting off to a disturbed sleep.

* * *

><p>Far away, Princess Orihime Inoue woke up from her peaceful sleep with a start. She was almost sure she had heard someone call out her name.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said in the last chapter, I did not like the name My Hope. So from next chapter on the name will be changed to _**"Trust to Hope"**_. It was suggested to me by Aralorn and I thank him/her for it.

I would also like to add that the world present here is fictional. I will be inventing customs and traditions as I go along. Some of them will obviously reflect real customs, some will be imaginary.

Next chapter of "I see you" is in progress. Chapter coming up shortly.

As usual, read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Miracles rarely happen. More often than not, mankind is plagued with mediocrity. If, by chance, someone is excellent in one aspect, some higher power deems them unworthy in some other aspect, as if balancing them on some invisible cosmic scale. Orihime Inoue, the princess of Karakura, defied this norm. Not only was she one of the most beautiful people physically, she was also the possessor of a heart so pure, innocent and untainted, people couldn't help falling in love with her. Her beauty was famous across the realms and therefore she had been plagued by endless suitors ever since she turned fourteen. The type of suitors varied from young, enthusiastic princes, to snobbish nobles, to middle aged self-centered, self-righteous arrogant Kings to on occasion, a King old enough to be her Grandfather. Orihime Inoue bore with all of them with her sweet smile and wide eyed innocence. It was only to her maid, childhood friend and sole confidant Tatsuki that she confessed, none of them had set her heart racing. It was fortunate for her that her Father too seemed to be searching for someone. He had a selection procedure of his own that was known only to him and a handful of trusted advisers of his.

This day, her father had hosted a ball in her honor, where she was to meet her fresh set of suitors. She sat quietly as her maid set her sunset colored, waist length hair into an elaborate style with ringlets falling on her shoulders. She was dressed in a rose pink gown that had a fitted bodice adorned with lace. The gown was off-shoulder, revealing just enough of her creamy skin to be considered modest. Her sleeves were short and her gloves fitted her small hands perfectly. The hoop skirt was triple layered, with extensive lace work along with silk roses sewn on it.

"I am nervous, Tatsuki." She said suddenly, her large grey orbs looking at her maid through the mirror.

"Why? You have been to these balls before. You know the type of men you will meet. Some of the younger ones will fawn over you, trying their best and failing to keep their eyes off your bosom. Some will step all over your feet, while endlessly talking about politics and the others will try and see if they can get their hands any lower than your waist, at which time you will look at me and I will escort you from the dance floor. You know the routine."

"Yes," she said biting her pink, soft lips, "but I still feel nervous...What if they don't like me?"

"They?" Tatsuki said frowning, "And don't bite your lips, it took me ages to get color on them."

"Oh sorry." She giggled, "You know," she continued seriously "The suitors."

"Oh Orihime!" Tatsuki only called her by her name when they were alone, "No one can possibly dislike you."

"Oh Tatsuki, what if I trip on my gown and fall? Won't everyone laugh?"

"Where do you get these ideas?" She said as she continued to work on her hair, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Absolutely. You'l see, this ball will be done before you know it and you'll be telling me what this one did and what happened with that one. You will be as happy as ever, you'll see. Now let's see that pretty smile of my beautiful lady."

Orihime smiled easily, her starry eyes sparkling. Tatsuki quickly finished her hair.

"There, now all I need to do is add these button roses on your hair and you will be pretty as ever to woo your Prince Charming."

Orihime blushed slightly and said, "Tatsuki!"

The shorter, black-haired girl grinned devilishly.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood silently amongst a gang of suitors for the Princess. He had been informed that the Princess' beauty was famous. Flocks of suitors would come from far away lands in the hopes of wooing the Princess and her father. None of them had succeeded so far. Ulquiorra didn't fancy his chances. Yes, Lord Granz had done a thorough work. He had given him all the details that he needed to know, but he was sure that the other people present around him were also equipped with similar knowledge. He had one dance in which to impress the Princess.<p>

"Hey," someone next to him whispered, "I don't think I have seen you before, what number are you on?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ulquiorra asked incredulously.

"Oh, you are new then." The young man shrugged, "I have tried four times before this. This is my fifth try. I just know I will strike gold this time."

Ulquiorra wondered what was he supposed to reply to that. He chose silence. This man obviously wasn't very bright or else he would have gotten the message after four rejections. He looked around the room and saw many men preening themselves like peacocks. There were many women too, the hopeful mothers-in-law and a few younger girls who were probably there to try their own luck in marriage. He himself was more relaxed as he fully expected to be rejected. Yes he needed the money, was desperate for it even, but he wasn't hopeful. He may have prayed to some God if he had an ounce of religiousness in him. He did not and therefore, he took the practical approach. He would put his best foot forward but if asked why he wanted to marry the Princess, he would settle for honesty. He just wanted to get this ordeal over with and start thinking of new plans for his country. He was lost in his own thoughts and almost missed the usher announcing the arrival of the King Jirou Inoue.

Tall, statuesque, with a shock of longish white hair Jirou Inoue cut an impressive figure. He descended the staircase and stopped at a landing. He bowed his head slightly, as expected of one head of state when addressing a group of other royals and nobles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said in a carrying voice, "I am honored that you all elected to grace this occasion with your august presence. I welcome you all to the Karakura kingdom and wish that you all enjoy yourselves today."

With that little welcome speech, he climbed down the remaining four steps and mingled himself among his esteemed guests, personally welcoming those he knew well. His ministers were introducing him to the newer arrivals. Soon enough, the usher announced the arrival of Princess Orihime Inoue. A hush fell on the hall as the door above the staircase opened and two girls dressed identically with flowers in their hands, stepped out. They stood on both sides of the door and the Princess stepped out. Ulquiorra took one look at the Princess and then did a double take. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen descend the stairs demurely.

'_No wonder the King is not happy with any suitor. I doubt there is anyone in this World who can stand next to her.'_ Ulquiorra thought. As the Princess climbed down, he realistically evaluated his situation and realized he was returning home that night with a rejection. There wasn't a single man present in the hall, himself included, who was worth her. The man next to him was mumbling.

"Oh Lord, she is so beautiful. I just have to have her."

Ulquiorra shook his head almost imperceptibly. Did this piece of trash honestly think he stood a chance? He sighed inwardly. '_Time to start formulating new plans.' _ He thought sardonically as he stepped back for the Princess to take the dance floor with her Father.

* * *

><p>Orihime had attended enough of these balls that she had developed a keen sense to guess what to expect from which suitor. For example, as soon as she had started to dance with her current partner, she knew he was what Tatsuki called the 'foot stomping, self-righteous politician'. And she was right. For what was probably the seventh time in the dance, he had stepped on her foot. Ignoring the pain in her toes, Orihime tried to concentrate on what he was saying,<p>

"...done nicely. I will introduce you to the court as well. The sooner we have a son, the better it will be for we will be able to strengthen our claim on he throne. Of course our father's backing will be there for us. I mean he would obviously want his son-in-law on the throne..."

Orihime smiled at him sweetly and tuned him out. She had seen many of his kind before. He hadn't even considered that he would be rejected. He had assumed that he was going to get married to her, he was even planning on producing heirs to the throne. Orihime patiently waited for the dance to be over, the man whose name she'd forgotten, kissed her hand and left the dance floor strutting. Orihime looked at her dance card, the name that appeared next on her dance card was Ulquiorra Schiffer. She knew the Schiffers were the Royal family of neighbouring country of Hueco Mundo and that the royal family was polygamous. She frowned slightly in disgust. She would hate to be the third or fourth wife of any man. She quickly settled her face into a neutral expression as the said man stood in front of her and bowed.

"Your Highness," he said in a deep voice, "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, King of Hueco Mundo."

She curtsied and said "Your Majesty, Orihime Inoue, Princess of Karakura."

He took her hand as the music started. She was thankful that he was at least a graceful dancer and didn't step on her foot. Looking at him she realized that he was a handsome man. Granted he was not much taller than her and his skin looked like it needed a lot more Sun, but his eyes captured her attention. They were impossibly green. She had never seen someone with eyes that were greener than his. But there was something about him that unsettled her. Except for his introduction he hadn't spoken a word. It was the first time a suitor had greeted her with absolute silence. She found the silence oppressive and decided to break it.

"Your Majesty?"

"Your Highness." He replied, looking at her. She was glad he was looking at her face and not at her chest.

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Please feel free to ask whatever you want to, Your Highness." He replied.

_'That's new.' _She thought. Mostly she met men who didn't like women asking them any question. She licked her lip slightly and gathered her courage.

"I have heard that the Kings of Hueco Mundo have many wives. If I may be so bold as to ask, how many do you have?"

To her intense surprise, the man smirked slightly, "You have heard right. My father had six wives. I am however, unmarried."

She nodded, unsure of what to say to that. She decided to venture yet another question.

"So now you are looking for a wife? I assume for an heir to the throne?"

"I am not thinking that far madam." He replied, "As of now, my country is in dire need of assistance. Both military and financial. That is the primary reason I am seeking a wife."

She was thrown off by the man's blunt honesty. He hadn't attempted to disguise the fact that he was looking for a political marriage. So far she had met men who assumed that they would be married to her and had gone on to make plans. She had also met men who had tried to convince her that they had fallen in love with her at first sight. This man however had stated his reason, simple and straight forward, no assumption or attempted praises. She didn't know how to deal with it. She had to ask another question, but she wondered if she could or not. As she fiddled, his voice broke through her turmoil,

"If there is something else that you want to ask, please feel free."

She looked at him and wondered if she could ask him the question that was at the tip of her tongue. She decided to be bold.

"Do you fancy your chances?"

"No." He said with that small tilt of his lips that she realized was a smile in his vocabulary.

"Are you serious?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Absolutely. I know where I stand and after being in your court, I can evaluate my chances. They are very slim to none."

His honesty had unnerved her a bit. She had never met a man who was as blunt as he was. Orihime wasn't certain how she felt. Something about him had unsettled her in a way no one else ever had.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra found himself seated between two men, one of whom he recognized as the tall man who was dancing with the princess before him. To his left was a burly man whom he had not noticed before.<p>

"I wish His Majesty, Jirou Inoue would tell me when the wedding would take place." The man to his right grumbled.

"Your Highness, You think you will be the one getting married to the Princess?" The burly man asked across Ulquiorra.

"Of course. My proposal was perfect. There is no chance that a King can refuse the deal I have given him."

"What if the Princess doesn't like you?" The burly man insisted.

The arrogant man scoffed. "She's a woman. What would she know?"

"Your Highness, it is she who's getting married," Ulquiorra said, unable to bear the tall man's arrogance, "surely her opinion counts."

The tall man looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, "Your Majesty" Ulquiorra didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, "Are you telling me that a woman should have a say as to who marries her?"

Ulquiorra thought back to his mother and the bitterness she had towards his father all her life.

"Absolutely." He said, "She should have the freedom to say no if she doesn't like the man."

The tall man shook his head laughing, as if he hadn't heard a more ridiculous statement in his life. The rest of the dinner continued in silence. The three men clearly had nothing to say to each other.

After the dinner, it was announced that King Jirou had chosen to speak to only three of the suitors. The rest of them were graciously thanked for arriving at the ball. Not surprised by the events Ulquiorra summoned his page to get his carriage ready to take him to the guest chambers of the Karakura Royal Family. He had a long journey home the next day and he had to get up early. He was looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. As he was about to put on his travel coat, a boy approached him, bowed and handed him an envelope. Perplexed Ulquiorra opened it and almost dropped it in surprise. The note said:

**_Your Majesty Sir Ulquiorra Schiffer,_**

**_I would be deeply obliged if on receiving this note you would meet me in my privy chamber so that we can discuss the prospect of your marriage to my daughter in complete privacy. The messenger boy who handed you this envelope would show you to the chamber. I look forward to meeting you and learning more about you._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Jirou Inoue._**

The note was sealed by the Inoue family insignia of a six petal star shaped flower. Ulquiorra blinked and reread the note, unsure of what had just happened. He noticed the messenger boy was waiting for him. He closed his eyes, composed himself and said,

"I will follow you in a minute." He signaled his page and handed his travel coat to him and said, "I will be back later."

He knew that the other gathered suitors were glaring at him, some questioningly and some with outright hostility. He himself wasn't sure what he was feeling. This was an unexpected turn of events, one he was still figuring out how to deal with. Could he finally allow himself a reasonable amount of hope that his country would get the much needed assistance?

The boy led him through various stone corridors and Ulquiorra couldn't help but compare this palace to his own. This palace spoke of affluence without being vulgar. The stone was carved beautifully, but it was a stone that was available locally. The boy led him to a pair of wooden doors in front of which a man stood guard. The boy bowed low and left. The guard held out his hand for the letter which Ulquiorra handed silently. He saw the seal, nodded and opened the door for him, guiding him to a chair. There was one other man sitting on a chair next to him and a servant was trying to offer him refreshments that he steadily refused. Upon seeing Ulquiorra, the servant offered refreshments to him as well which he refused. He sighed and waited for something, he wasn't sure what.

Looking around he could make out another room behind a pair of curtains. He assumed that was where the King sat talking with the prospective suitors. He still couldn't believe he was one of the three who were short listed. How had that happened? He had barely spoken to the Princess and he had only greeted the King once in the entire ball, when they had been formally introduced. He could only assume that the King had other eyes and ears in the ball whom he could trust. He was impressed by the King's technique. He kept the technique in mind for future use. He could not use it currently because as of now he trusted no one. Presently the curtains parted and one man left the room. He briefly nodded at the two men sitting outside, who nodded back, and left the room. An usher then came and called the other man inside, leaving Ulquiorra alone in the waiting chamber.

Ulquiorra started to take in the small yet beautiful room. Like the corridors, it too was made of stone but the carving on the stone was much more intricate. The lighting in the room was enhanced using strategically placed candles and mirrors making the room seem bigger and brighter than it actually was. It was a clever use of space and resources while keeping up appearances. Also was cost efficient. He wished his father had taken a leaf out of King Jirou Inoue's book and loved his country half as much as he had loved himself. His eyes fell on a carving that seemed like the Princess when she was a child. He was intrigued by the details of the carving when the curtains parted and the second man left hastily. Ulquiorra knew it was his turn to either be called inside or be told to go home. The usher came back and called him inside.

Stepping inside, he realized this room was bigger and brighter, although using the same technique as the chamber outside. He bowed and said

"Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," Jirou Inoue returned the greeting, "Please be seated."

Ulquiorra sat down and waited for the older king to speak. He took a while, as if organizing his thoughts and said,

"My adviser was sitting next to you during the dinner and he heard you say something very interesting. You believe women should have a say in who they get married to?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." His guess had been right, the King did have eyes and ears in the ball room.

"And why do you think so?"

"I have had the misfortune of knowing a woman who had been forced into a marriage she didn't want. I have seen the bitterness she harbored. I would not want anyone to go through that, irrespective of their gender."

The older King nodded. "I knew your father, boy." He said in a tired voice, "And your mother. I know the circumstances in which they were married. I understand your aversion to a forced marriage."

Ulquiorra nodded and chose to remain silent.

"My daughter says that you were the only one who honestly admitted that you were looking for a political marriage. And I don't mind that one bit. All I am worried about is, if I give my daughter's hand in yours, what's the guarantee that her children will succeed to the throne? That you will not bring in another wife and thereby more contenders to the throne?"

"Sir, I never thought about my marriage before I sent the proposal to you following an advice from my council. But now that I am thinking about it, I do not see myself having more than one wife. The idea is repulsive to me."

Jirou Inoue looked long and hard at him. Ulquiorra matched his look, unblinking. Finally the old man sighed and stated,

"My daughter is very innocent Ulquiorra. Please take good care of her. Forgive her if she makes a mistake."

Ulquiorra blinked. '_Does he mean what I think he means?'_

The King continued, "How soon would you want the marriage to take place?"

Very rarely in life had Ulquiorra encountered a situation in which he had been rendered speechless. This had been one of them. He wanted to pinch himself to ensure that he wasn't having a very elaborate dream.

"I understand it's a big decision," Jirou Inoue ventured when Ulquiorra didn't respond, "if you need time..."

"I am sorry Your Majesty," Ulquiorra said, regaining his speech, "I was just taken by surprise. I am prepared whenever you are, Sir."

"Excellent. I will inform my daughter that I have made my choice."

"Sir, before promising anything to each other, if we could know what the Princess thinks about all this?"

Jiorou Inoue smiled, "I see I judged you correctly. You really mean what you say. Do not worry, I showed her the short list and she had given me her consent. If she didn't agree, you would not have received the note in the first place."

Ulquiorra nodded, still unable to believe what had happened. He could now realistically hope for the betterment of his country.

"The marriage will be held a week from now, so that you can call whoever you want to from Hueco Mundo. In the meantime you will be put up in our guest chambers and given the best possible treatment. I will leave you for the night. We can discuss the dowry and other arrangements tomorrow. I have to meet an anxious daughter and you have a few letters to write."

Both the Kings stood up. Jirou Inoue hugged the younger man and said,

"Welcome to the family."

Ulquiorra was led to his carriage with a flurry of activity around him.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue sat on her bed, unable to believe the news her father had just given her. In front of her father she had managed to keep a straight face, but had crumpled as soon as he left. Tatsuki, who was waiting in the shadows, came forth.<p>

"Oh Tatsuki," Orihime said grabbing her maid's hands, "Father is getting me married to Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, looking at her ashen face.

"I don't know. That man...he's like no one I have met before. He is too intense. Oh dear Lord, why did I say I was alright with the people father had shortlisted?"

"I thought you said so because you were alright with them."

"Well, turns out I wasn't. I...I thought it would be like always. When Father talks to them personally, he would not like any of them and the it would start all over again. I never thought that he would finalize my marriage and that too I am getting married next week! Oh Lord, what do I do?"

"You do not want to marry the man?" Tatsuki asked, worried.

"He..he unnerved me. I felt strange, very strange. Oh Tatsuki! What do I do?"

"So tell your Father. I am sure he will listen."

"He will not." Orihime whispered, "He has promised me to the man. Now he won't go back on his word. Even if he did, I would never be able to forgive myself. I just have to learn to accept my fate."

Tatsuki knew the truth in Orihime's words and had no response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To my anonymous reviewers, thank you so much for the reviews. I am sorry I cannot reply to you all personally as I normally do because the site only allows me to reply to signed reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

With this I complete the series of updates. From now on this story will be called 'Trust to Hope'. I was asked why 'Trust to Hope', when 'Trust in Hope' sounds better? The reason is the dialogue of Eomer from LOtR that inspired this fic:

"_Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands"_

Special thanks to my Beta Cerice Belle for putting up with me when I am flooding her inbox. As usual R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

If someone had looked at Karakura from up above, they would be forgiven for thinking that the angels themselves had descended from heavens, such were the celebrations. The entire kingdom had come alive. After all, it was not everyday that their beloved princess got married. The celebrations had started almost as soon as the announcement was made. People in the streets went around wishing each other as though it was a member of their family who was getting married and not the princess of the kingdom. The shopkeepers had reduced prices of their wares and sometimes when they felt extra generous, would throw in some free items as well. Various songs about marriage could be heard on the streets at all hours of the day. For the people of Karakura, it was a time of unparalleled festivities that somehow seemed to increase in it's intensity as the big day approached. On the eve of the wedding, every citizen of the Kingdom was out on the roads, celebrating all through the night.

The moods of the soon-to-be bride and bridegroom however were anything but festive. Most of Ulquiorras advisers had come over to Karakura to attend the wedding with only Prime minister Gin, Lord Yammy and Lord Aaroniero staying back in Hueco Mundo to look after the affairs of the Kingdom. The advisers had just left after congratulating him and he had graciously thanked all of them. Now, he sat on the bed with his back against the bed post. One of his legs was stretched in front of him, the other was folded near his chest with his hand draped over it. His brows were furrowed as he thought back to his meeting with the princess at the garden, two days ago. Her father had wanted the two of them to meet once more before the wedding and therefore they were strolling in the garden of the palace, with two of her maids and a couple of guards following them at a respectable distance.

As before, Ulquiorra was once again noted how beautiful the princess was. He wasn't sure what to say to her and hence he waited for her to start the conversation. She however stayed absolutely quiet. Barring the initial greetings, they had spent the next half an hour in an uncomfortable silence. He hadn't failed to notice that the princess hadn't even looked at him, her eyes had stayed on the ground all through the walk. He knew they had another five minutes or so before the walk would come to an end, so he asked what was on top of his mind.

"Is there something that is bothering you, Your Highness?"

She appeared to be a little startled.

"No." she replied in a slightly high pitched voice, still not looking at him "Why would you think so, My Lord?"

"I hope you are happy with the current arrangements, madam?"

"They are satisfactory." She answered, her voice carefully controlled, her eyes still downcast.

That wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. '_Something is definitely wrong._' He thought.

"Your Highness, if there is anything you want to say, anything at all, please feel free." He said, in the hope that she would open up and tell him whatever it was that was worrying her.

"My Lord," She whispered, looking nervously at everything but him "It's...it's just that...I..I am nervous."

Ulquiorra supposed that was to be expected. After all she was about to get married, leave her own home and kingdom to go with a complete stranger to a completely strange kingdom. He nodded in understanding but didn't know what to say that would ease the woman's nerves. He had almost accepted her explanation but then she did something that brought back all his doubts. As soon as they had come to the end of the walk, she bid him a hasty farewell and all but ran away from him.

Ulquiorra had been very uneasy since then but didn't know what to do about it. He had half a mind to call off the wedding but that would mean that the lifeline for his country, that was within his grasp, would slip away from him and he would be left grappling for straws. He was conflicted between two of his greatest desires- to save his country and to not to enter into an unwanted marriage. If it were just his own life, he wouldn't think twice but it included someone else's life as well. He didn't want to be the cause of someone else's lifelong misery. He tried to tell himself that he was over thinking and that the princess was just nervous as she claimed to be. He sighed, either way, it was too late to do anything. He just hoped that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

><p>Orihime stood by her window, looking at the celebrations taking place below, tears streaming down her eyes. Tatsuki stood next to her, holding her hand.<p>

"Tatsuki," Orihime whispered, sobbing "I don't want to marry him."

"I don't know what to tell you, Orihime. I am so worried about you."

"I wanted to tell him," She grasped her maid's hands tightly, "I even tried to tell him in the garden, but... but he scares me," she hiccuped with tears in her eyes, "I..I couldn't say a word. He scares me so much...I don't know what to do?"

Tatsuki hugged her tightly. She could feel her mistress shivering but she didn't know what what words could possibly comfort her. She said the only thing that she could think of.

"I'll be there with you Orihime. I'll support you through this tough time."

Orihime looked up at her maid, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy, "That's the only thought that's keeping me going , Tatsuki."

The black-haired girl wiped her tears and said, "Hush now. Don't cry so much. It's your wedding tomorrow. You have to look your best and crying now will not help you. Come on, stop crying and go to sleep. I am here with you."

Orihime nodded, drank some water and curled up in her bed. Tatsuki sat next to her distraught friend, holding her hands, wishing there was something she could do about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding dawned beautiful and bright. The Sun shone on the vividly decorated Karakura Kingdom which shone like a bright jewel. Even nature seemed to be celebrating the union of the King of Hueco Mundo and the Princess of Karakura. Birds chirped incessantly, flowers were in full bloom, butterflies fluttered around and the air was filled with the drones of bees.<p>

Jirou Inoue strode towards his daughter's chamber, his heart bursting with joy. He knew he had chosen the best possible mate for his daughter. Not for the first time he wished his beloved wife was alive to see their dearest daughter as a bride. He was sure she would have approved of the young man who was now going to be their son-in-law. He stopped in front of her chamber, trying to steel his heart and tell himself that the apple of his eyes was going to a better place and that he should be happy for her. But he couldn't help but feel a little sad. After all, his little girl was about to leave him and go. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at the guard who announced him and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in, his daughter stood up dutifully.

"My little doll," He said, his voice trembling with emotion, "you look so beautiful!"

It is true that to a father, his daughter is always the prettiest bride. But there probably was never a bride more beautiful than Orihime Inoue. Her long and bright hair was done in curls, some of them piled on her head and some left loose, with little flowers decorating them. A small tiara made of diamonds and moonstone sat on her head atop her transparent wine-red veil, which was pulled back at the moment. Her wine-red wedding gown set off brilliantly against her peachy complexion. Little silver colored flowers made of silk adorned the slightly off-the-shoulder neckline. The corset bodice was made of wine-red and silver lace. The long flowing wine-red sleeves were transparent. The train of her gown was so long that it swept across the floor. On her neck was a beautiful and elaborate necklace made of diamonds and rubies. It was the necklace her mother had worn in her own wedding.

Jirou Inoue walked up to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I cannot believe you are getting married." He said, looking at her, "If your mother was here, she would have been in tears seeing you today."

Orihime looked up at her father and smiled. She couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped her eyes. Her father brushed it away and said,

"There, there my darling. Do not cry. You are about to start a new life, don't start it with tears. Start it with a beautiful smile."

A resounding gong indicated that it was time. He pulled down her veil and held out his hand which she took shyly. He guided her to the train of carriages that was to take her to the temple where the ceremony was to to be held. Orihime was supposed to travel in the most ornate carriage all by herself. It was pulled by two pristine white horses. It was the carriage in which she would return to the palace with her husband before leaving for Hueco Mundo. Twelve horse riders led the procession. The main carriage, carrying the bride was flanked by the royal guards. The second, slightly less ornate carriage carried the father of the bride, King Jirou Inoue. Twelve horse riders rode behind the second carriage. The bridal procession reached the temple amidst a lot of fanfare where the groom and his guests were already waiting. King Inoue stepped from his carriage and walked over to his daughter's carriage. She stood up slowly as he extended his hand.

Orihime couldn't make herself take her father's hand. The moment she was scared of had arrived and she felt herself go weak in her knees. She saw her father's bright smile falter slightly as she hesitated a bit too long. In the crowd she saw Tatsuki's face, the girl was frowning and signalling with her eyes for Orihime to take her father's hand. She willed her hand to to move, but they just wouldn't. The people in the crowd too had started to share uncomfortable looks.

"Orihime," Her father whispered, his smile dropping a little more, "What's wrong darling?"

She shook her head and forced her trembling hand into her father's hand. It was probably fortunate that Jirou Inoue was wearing gloves otherwise he'd have noticed that his daughter's hand was deathly cold. Orihime slowly climbed down the carriage, almost stumbling once, but her father steadied her. Once the princess stood next to her father, the normalcy was back and most people didn't think much about it. But one person did.

From the temple, Ulquiorra had witnessed this little scene. All his earlier misgivings returned as he watched his bride walk up the stairs slowly. Once they reached the temple, custom required Ulquiorra to guide her to the priest. Her father placed her hand into Ulquiorra's, whose eyes grew slightly wide when he felt how cold her hand was. He looked at her face, trying to see her eyes. Once again, she avoided looking at him and chose to look downward instead. Silently Ulquiorra led her to the altar. The bride and the groom sat on the two thrones that were set on the altar, as the priest called on to The Maker, asking him to bless the couple. Then the blessings of the ancestors of both were sought. The priest then asked the groom to stand.

As he stood up, Ulquiorra looked resplendent. His black hair contrasted sharply with his long white coat and billowing coat-tails. Given his pale complexion and his white and black attire, his large green eyes stood out even more. The priest sprinkled him with some holy water and recited the seven holy vows of matrimony, which Ulquiorra repeated after the priest. Then it was Orihime's turn. Ulquiorra offered his hand for her to stand up. The woman, however, stood up on her own, refusing to look at his hand. Wordlessly he withdrew his hand, sat down and watched her take her vows in a lifeless voice. Once her vows were done, she sat down. Two chalices were brought forth, each filled half with water. The priest held out his hand towards Ulquiorra first. He extended his right hand as the priest got out a dagger with a golden hilt. He slit Ulquiorra's index finger and held one chalice beneath it. He pressed the finger slightly to bring out blood: seven drops for the seven vows. He then handed Ulquiorra a cloth that he used to blot out the remaining blood. Then he held out his hand to Orihime, who seemed reluctant to hold out her hand. The priest smiled and promised to be gentle with her but Ulquiorra doubted that was the reason for her reluctance. She held out her hand and looked on with a morbid fascination as seven drops of her blood fell into the other chalice. Each of them were given the chalice containing the other's blood and they were to drink it. It was to signify that the oaths each gave ran in the blood of the other. Ulquiorra waited till she lifted her veil slightly, put the chalice to her lips and drank it in one fluid motion. He didn't miss the slight downward twist of her lips. Resisting the urge to sigh, he drank in one fluid motion as well. They were now man and wife in the eyes of The Maker. The priest declared as much and the newly weds stood up. It was then that the priest asked the groom to kiss the bride to bring a close to the ceremony.

Ulquiorra turned around to face her and lifted her veil. As he expected, she was looking down. He placed his hand gently on her chin and felt her go completely rigid. He bent slightly to make up the height difference and brought his lips close to hers. She had squeezed her eyes tight shut and had pursed her lips. He moved his head slightly and pecked her on her cheek instead. He released her immediately after that. She resumed looking at the floor. The crowd was celebrating wildly. Ulquiorra held out his hand once again and this time she took it, albeit laying just her fingers on his palm. Her hand was so small, he was scared he would hurt her so as gently as he could, he closed his hand on hers and led her down the aisle to the carriage. As usual, she looked everywhere except at him. She climbed the carriage, ignoring Ulquiorra's silent offer of help. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then climbed after her. The two of them rode through the streets of Karakura, smiling their best fake smiles at the people and waving at the crowd occasionally. It was a long journey back to the Royal palace of Karakura.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was a Goddess, someone who had descended from the heavens. She was his, of that he was completely sure. Those eyes, he felt himself drown in them. He knew he had to have her. She deserved to be kept on a pedestal and worshiped with his mind, his heart, his body and his soul. The Maker had taken a lot of time in creating her- for him. But, there was some God who had a very twisted sense of humor. He was standing in the temple, watching the woman of his dreams get married to another man. A cold, cruel, heartless man who didn't care for her, he was marrying her for her money. He had no idea how precious she was. He would never be able to give her what she deserved. There was only one person in the World who could give her all the love she deserved, and more and that man was now standing in the crowd, his face fixed somewhere between a smile and a scowl, his hands bunched into fists. As she walked away, her hand in that heartless bastard's hand, he saw her eyes flick towards him, as if silently pleading him to save her. He would save her, he would take her away from this man's grasp safely, to a place where she belonged.<p>

* * *

><p>Szayel was finding it very difficult to keep the self-content smirk off his face as he watched the newly wed couple waltz across the dance floor. He swirled the ale in his glass slowly as he leaned against a pillar, happy to stay in the shadows.<p>

"So, you got what you wanted." A voice drawled behind him.

Szayel didn't have to turn around to know who that soft drawl belonged to. Not taking his eyes off the couple he replied,

"I do not know what you mean Lord Starrk."

"You can cut the horse shit with me Granz." Stark said, his voice unusually sharp, "What was the real reason you pushed this alliance?"

Szayel looked offended, "You are suggesting that I had an ulterior motive, Starrk?"

"Why yes, I suppose I am."

"If I were you Starrk, I would watch my next words very, _very_ carefully." Szayel said examining his fingernails.

Starrk smiled lazily, his voice flat "If you are trying to scare me, Granz, you'll have to do better than that. I can take you on any time of the day."

"Oh I do not doubt that for a moment, Starrk." He replied calmly sipping on his ale, "In a close quarter combat, you will beat me any day."

Starrk frowned, not liking his tone of nonchalance that bordered on arrogance.

"However," Szayel continued after a pause, "Each to their own strength, wouldn't you agree?"

Starrk knew Granz liked to talk, so he waited for the healer to continue, but he was greeted with silence. Just as Starrk decided the silence was a little too heavy and opened his mouth to break it, Szayel piped up enthusiastically,

"Oh don't those two look absolutely gorgeous together? May The Maker bless them. Drink to the health of the newly weds Starrk, and let someone else do the worrying."

The healer nodded his head sideways and walked away, leaving a very annoyed and worried Starrk staring after him.

Nnoitra had witnessed the whole scene from the shadows. From what he knew of Szayel, that man was a formidable enemy. Yes he lacked skills on the battle field, but what he lacked in terms of physical strength, he more than made it up with his intelligence. Personally Nnoitra made it a rule never to talk to the healer more than what was absolutely necessary. That man was a snake with whom any contact was best avoided. He briefly wondered if Starrk had made a lethal enemy tonight, but found out that he didn't care. His mind was occupied elsewhere. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he slouched off to find more ale.

Hallibel sat in the company of a man whose name she had forgotten. He had introduced himself to her a while ago, telling her that he was here on behalf of Prime Minister Gin Ichimaru. She wondered passingly what a messenger was doing in the Royal ball but decided that maybe she had misunderstood. Maybe that man was a representative. Either way, it didn't matter to her. The man was now sitting and gaping at the opulence of the hall. She dismissed the man from her thoughts and concentrated on the woman who was now dancing in the arms of the King of Hueco Mundoand felt a surge of pity for the beautiful bride. '_The Sun of Hueco Mundo will wilt this flower.'_ She thought somberly.

Grimmjow stood in the veranda, away from the noise. He had a splitting headache which was increasing because of all the noise and heat in the ball room. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and when a particularly high note was struck, he winced, grabbing his head with his hand and trying to fight off a wave of nausea. Seeing as how he had been standing on the balcony from the time he had returned from the temple, he figured no one would miss him if he retired early. His mind made up, he started to look for a means of a quick exit.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was being led down a long corridor. The ball had ended about an hour ago. The princess was led away almost immediately and Ulquiorra was thankful for that. The first few hours as a newly married couple had been very uncomfortable. Not once had she looked at him. After his attempts of being civil to her had been completely ignored, he too had given up. The two of them just went through the motions, doing what was expected of them. So far they had been in public, so they could get away without talking and just following the social norms. But now the moment of truth was approaching. Ulquiorra was being led to the nuptial bed. For the very first time they would be truly alone, as husband and wife.<p>

The chamber he was led to was decorated with flowers and candles. Like the rest of the castle, this chamber too was done in stone. However, instead of using mirrors, the architect had made clever use of real and false pillars, making the room appear larger than it actually was. It was dominated by a large bed that had elegant drapes around it. A couple of tables, a few chairs and a large mirror completed the room.

Looking around he spotted the woman standing by the window, staring at the crescent moon. If she had heard him, she gave no indication. She, like him, had changed her wedding gown. Both of them were dressed in white, as was the custom. He sighed and walked over to her. When he was directly behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. She froze. Wordlessly, he turned her around. He looked at her, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. He had to play this very carefully.

"That suits you surprisingly well." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

That brought forth a reaction, although not quite what he wanted. She appeared surprised for a moment, looked at him but quickly averted her eyes. He narrowed his own green orbs slightly, compliment didn't work. He slowly leaned forward, held her chin and kissed her forehead. He felt her go rigid yet again, but she didn't move. He slowly moved down to her eyes, his lips never leaving her face. Her eyes were closed tight shut as he kissed them gently. She seemed to have held her breath. He moved slowly from her eyes to her left cheek. Planting a soft kiss on it he slowly moved to her tightly pursed lips. He captured them gently and with his tongue parted them. He pulled on her lower lip slightly before letting his tongue run on it. Gently he took her lips completely and let his tongue slide inside her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers, something happened.

She gave a start and pushed him back with all her might, tears streaming down her face. A cold fury coursed through him.

"I knew it." he said, his voice low, "I knew something was wrong. What is it? Did you not want to get married?"

She stood rooted, crying and shivering.

"Please," He said, trying his best to keep his rising temper in check, "tell me. What is wrong? Were you forced into this marriage?"

She continued to cry, not meeting his eyes.

"I have been feeling it since the day I met you in the garden. Please speak madam, while there is still time, please speak. If you have been forced into this marriage or have married me under some other obligation, please let me know before it's too late and we are both stuck carrying the weight of an unwanted relationship for all our lives."

Shivering, she hugged herself tightly, opened her mouth and closed it several times, but no sound came out of it.

"Speak damnit!" His patience gave way and he screamed.

She squeaked and jumped back slightly, her wide grey eyes looking at him in abject fear. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked.

He ran a hand through his hair and reigned in his temper, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper at you."

He extended his hand to hold hers but she hastily took a step back. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, fine. I will not touch you. Can you please go to the bed?"

When she continued to look skeptical, he said, "I promise you Madam, you will be left a maiden. I won't touch you."

She slowly made her way to the bed, moved to the farthest end of it and curled herself up in a foetal position. Ulquiorra sat on the other side of the bed and said,

"I would still suggest you to let me know if you are unhappy about this marriage, madam. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to do much about it, but I can assure you that I will try. If an annulment is possible, I will do whatever I can to get it for you. But I need to know that that's what you want. I wouldn't know it till you tell me, so I request you to speak."

When he didn't receive a response after quarter of an hour, he sighed. Slowly he settled down on the edge of the bed, keeping as much distance as possible between him and his bride.

* * *

><p>The ride towards Hueco Mundo was uneventful. The new queen sat on one end of the carriage, her eyes fixed outside. Ulquiorra sat opposite her, carefully keeping his distance. Once on a particularly bumpy area, their knees knocked against each other, eliciting a frightened gasp from her. He held up a hand in a mute apology which went unacknowledged. The anger he had felt last night had abated and was replaced by a feeling of unease. He wanted to make her talk, but he had no idea how. From what he had seen, he could only assume that he scared her somehow. It wasn't the first time someone was intimidated or scared of him, he knew he had that effect on people sometimes without even trying, but for the first time, he had to work at making someone feel comfortable in his presence. Other than his mother, he couldn't remember anyone who had ever been completely comfortable in his presence. He had no idea what to do to make her feel relaxed enough to talk to him and tell him what was it that was bothering her. He almost smiled ruefully at the irony of it. Most likely her fear was the problem, so if he did get her to relax enough to talk to him about it, it would mean she wasn't scared of him anymore and that would most likely mean the problem had been addressed. He cast a look at the woman sitting opposite him, sighed and decided to concentrate on his other numerous problems.<p>

She noticed her husband cast a look at her and then look away. She let out the breath she was holding. At the temple she had almost gritted her teeth as she went through the rituals. The ball wasn't too bad either. It was the night. She had been dreading it, the mere thought of that man touching her, kissing her, making love to her was enough to sicken her. Truth be told, she had no idea what about the man unnerved her so much. Every time she looked at those impossibly green eyes, her heart started beating in an erratic rhythm, her throat felt dry and she would feel empty in her abdomen. That was the primary reason she had been avoiding his eyes. His eyes made her hands go cold. His eyes made her nervous. But what his voice did to her was even worse. Her mind would stop working with her thought process would come to a complete standstill. She thought she couldn't be any worse but then, last night, he had kissed her. For a few seconds she felt like everything stopped- her world, her body, her mind, everything. And then, a sole thought made it's way into her mind. _'Get away from him.' _Acting purely on instinct, she had pushed him and instantly she was both relieved and terrified. Relieved that he was no longer touching her, terrified of what he would do to her now. She could see his lips moving realized that he was telling her something, but her mind had stopped working. She had no idea what he was telling her.

Even now, the close proximity was making her hyperventilate. But she saw that he was keeping his distance and she was grateful for that. She looked away from him and concentrated on the road. She realized that they were on the bridge that marked the end of Karakura borders and the beginning of Hueco Mundo. She had been to Hueco Mundo only once before as a child of three. The only thing that she remembered from the trip was a big white castle. She assumed it was the Royal palace, the place that she would be living in now. She bent her head slightly and looked out of the carriage. From what she could see, they would be entering a forest, which would mean that there would be insects. She was scared of insects. Some of her fear must have shown on her face because Ulquiorra said,

"It's just a dense overgrowth. Nothing to be worried about."

Although she didn't acknowledge him, his words made her feel slightly better. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the back rest. The slow clop of the horses, the cooler breeze in the shade of the trees and the smell of the forest was making her drowsy. She hadn't been able to catch up on her sleep last night, fear and anxiety had kept her awake for the most part of the night. She gave in to the tiredness of her mind and body and drifted off to a light sleep, waiting to be awakened when they reached the palace. Instead she was woken up by a rude jolt and a high-pitched scream. Her sleepy mind did not comprehend what was going on. Why were there a lot more guards around the carriage, suddenly? Why was her husband not in the carriage? What was that sickening smell in the air? Why were the people around her screaming? Why...

All her questions was answered when suddenly she saw a dismembered hand flop on the ground straight in the line of her sight. Horror, revulsion, nausea and a deep sense of morbidity took over her as she closed her eyes tightly in an effort to block out what was happening in front of her eyes. She put her hands on her ears to shut out the sickening noise but what she couldn't shut out was that horrible smell. '_This is what blood smells like._' She thought as she tried to bite back the scream the was building in the base of her throat. Then, just as suddenly it all had started, it stopped. She felt the door of the carriage open and her husband stepped in. Slowly dropping her hands from her ears, she looked at him.

"We were attacked by the rebels." He said in explanation.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything else, a guard had come over to him to give a report.

"Is anyone alive?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard replied, "We have managed to capture one, although he's seriously injured. Some of them fled."

"Don't worry about them. Make sure that the prisoner doesn't die."

"Your Majesty." The guard bowed.

"And what about our party, is anyone hurt?"

"Only Lord Jagerjaquez, but it is a minor injury, Sire."

"Have Lord Granz take a look at both of them and ask General Jiruga to be on guard. I do not want a repeat of this."

"Your Majesty." The guard bowed and left.

Ulquiorra cast a look at his wife. The poor woman was shaking like a leaf. He wanted to move next to her and comfort her, but he wouldn't. He had promised her that he wouldn't touch her and he intended to keep it. If she had been scared before, by now she was terrified and he couldn't really blame her. People of Hueco Mundo were accustomed to these quick and often brutal skirmishes between the rebels and the guards of the palace. She was new to all this. He hoped against hope that this event wouldn't have a very long lasting impact on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Introducing Ichigo Kurosaki and his band of rebels. This chapter has no Ulquihime interactions but tells you the story from the other end of the spectrum. I won't say much more other than, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh and to my unsigned reviewers. Thank you so much for the reviews. Unfortunately I cannot reply to you all because this site only allows me to reply to signed reviews. Also thanks to the people who added this story in the alert/favorite list. I am flattered. But I request you all to drop in at least one line as a review so that I know what you think. The reviews give me motivation to work and I would know what I need to do to make the story better.

Thanks to Cerice Belle for making my story better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

His feet hardly made a sound on the pot-hole ridden cobbled streets of the slums of Hueco Mundo. The place was decrepit. It stank of rotten vegetables, unwashed bodies and human and animal wastes. This place housed the scum of the society and none of the royals or nobles had set foot in this area in the past fifty years. Even in the day, this was the darkest and most lawless corner of the Kingdom but now, in the middle of the night, this place was downright sinister, throbbing with malice. The man who was now stealthily making his way through the streets of this blighted area was a denizen of Hueco Mundo's darkness. He was a man rarely seen in the broad daylight. He was tall, lean, lithe, with dark slanting eyes and short black hair. This man's most defining features were the three scars running parallel on the right side of his face and the two tattoos on the left. One was a solid blue line starting from his left ear, and ending just under his right eye. The second one was yet another tattoo, right under the aforementioned blue line, the number 69.

Shuhei Hisagi pulled his torn blanket closer to shield himself against the cold draft and winced as it brushed against the gaping wound on his left arm. He was close to losing his conciousness due to the pain and blood loss but he refused to give in to the impulse that asked him to close his eyes and just drop down. He breathed through his mouth to avoid the stench of the slums, he didn't think he would be able to fight the increasing weakness if he inhaled the foul air. Breathing heavily, he slumped against the wall of a dilapidated house and ground his teeth, willing the pain to reduce and the blackness to move away from his eyes. Using his right hand to wipe the sweat off his face he pushed himself off the wall. He licked his dry lips and started to walk again.

As soon as he took his first step, sharp pain seared up his injured right leg and he swayed on the spot. _Steady Shuhei, steady._ He told himself as he swallowed his saliva in a vain attempt to quench his thirst. He slowly moved on but he knew he wouldn't last much longer, the blood loss and the pain would win. He blindly trudged forward a bit, swayed and lost his balance. He would have fallen flat on his face but someone grabbed hold of him.

"Who?" he managed to rasped.

"Relax now Hisagi sir," a boyish voice said, "I have got you."

Perhaps it was the familiar voice, perhaps the support or the exhaustion or maybe it was simple relief but Shuhei Hisagi gave in to the overwhelming desire to close his eyes and lose himself to oblivion.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he realized a few things. His pain had reduced significantly, he was lying down, and he was in a small, dingy room lit by a solitary candle that burned in the middle of the room and that there were people around. He tried to sit up when someone held him and said,<p>

"Hisagi sir, please. You have lost a lot of blood. Please do not try to get up."

He looked up and could vaguely make out a wide eyed, black-haired boy hold him down.

"Hanataro?" Shuhei croaked. "You found me in the alley?"

"Yes," the boy said nervously, "Please do not talk. You are very weak now. You lost a lot of blood from those two wounds."

"Thank you Hanataro, but I need to speak to the others. It is urgent."

"We are here Shuhei." Ichigo Kurosaki's voice sounded from somewhere within the shadows, "But we almost lost you."

"What's going on? Where are the others?" Uryuu Ishida walked into the light with a frown on his face.

"We lost eight of our comrades today." Shuhei said, not meeting Uryuu's eyes. "Three of us escaped with injuries. I have no idea what happened to the two who were with me, we all ran in different directions." He stopped, unable to relay the worst news.

"You were in a party of twelve," Uryuu's voice was cold, "You gave a count of eleven. What happened to the twelfth?"

"Ikkaku.." Shuhei closed his eyes, trying to ward off the memory, "He.."

"What happened to Ikkaku, Shuhei?" Kenpachi Zaraki's gruff voice tore through the darkness.

"He was taken." although the reply was whispered in a low voice still everyone in the room heard him.

In the silence that followed one could hear the candle crackling.

"Was he..was he injured?" Kenpachi asked.

Shuhei nodded slowly and then realized that action was probably not visible, so he hummed in acquiescence.

"Then I hope he dies before he reaches prison." Kenpachi said flatly.

The room plunged into silence yet again as each occupant was lost in their own thoughts. It was Ichigo who broke the silence,

"Where did the attack happen?"

"The overgrowth by the border bridge." Shuhei rasped, glad to talk about anything other than the horrible fate that awaited their comrade.

"The Bridal entourage?" Ichigo said sharply.

Shuhei did not reply, letting his silence do the talking.

"What was Madarame thinking?" Uryuu asked aghast. "He led an attack on the Bridal Entourage with only twelve? That's suicide!"

"Since when has Madarame ever thought before acting?" Shuhei asked slowly.

Ichigo made a clicking noise, a clear sign that he was displeased.

"Shuhei, you go to sleep. You have had a rough time." Ichigo stood up. Before Shuhei could object, Ichigo walked out of the room, followed by Kenpachi and Uryuu. Hanatro continued to sit next to him.

* * *

><p>Once Uryuu gently closed the door of the room where Shuhei was, Ichigo let out a frustrated growl.<p>

"I don't like the idea of Madarame in the prison. I wish..." He exhaled heavily and left his sentence unfinished.

"Ichigo, no!" Uryuu said firmly, "We cannot try to break him out of the prison."

"I know." Ichigo said, his fists clenched, "But I don't have to like it, do I?"

"Maybe we are assuming the worst." Rukia Kuchiki added. She had been standing at the door of Shuhei's room and had overheard the whole conversation. "Afterall we do have a new King and he is reputed to be different from his father."

Ichigo snorted derisively as Kenpachi said, "Are you really that naive, Kuchiki? New King. He's Uriel Schiffer's son. The fruit doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"But it's just been a month that he's taken the throne," the petite woman persisted, "we should wait before we pass judgement on him."

"Exactly Rukia," Uryuu said as he settled down on the floor, looking exhausted, "it's been just a month since his coronation. And what's the first major thing he does after coming to power? Does he take off or reduce the subsistence duty? No. Does he take off the death levy? No. Does he take off the King's tax? No. What about the water tax? No sir, what he does instead is goes to the neighboring kingdom in all pomp and splendor and _gets married!_ I am sorry but I cannot find it in me to respect a king who puts his personal happiness in front of his people. I understand Madarame's anger. I myself am tempted to attack them."

"Uryuu!" Rukia said, her big violet eyes growing even bigger as she heard the uncharacteristic outburst of her comrade, "You wouldn't!"

"Of course I wouldn't Rukia," He said frowning, "Do you take me for a fool? I would never attack the King...not without a proper plan."

"Uryuu.." She started but was cut short by Ichigo.

"Forget it, Rukia. He isn't saying anything wrong, is he? Why are you trying to defend him anyway?"

"I am not defending him. I am just saying that we should just wait a little..."

"Wait for what?" Kenpachi roared, "Till he has sucked out what little blood that's left in the veins of the people of Hueco Mundo? I say we attack, now! We can even get Madarame..."

"Kenpachi!" A new voice cut in. The new entrant was short, with spiky white hair, big turquoise eyes and a scowl on his face. Although Toshiro Hitsugaya was much younger than everyone else who was a part of the rebellion, but he was considered a very important member. He had a maturity that was way beyond his age and combat skills that could rival the best. But above all, it was his ability to keep his cool in pressure situations and think on his feet that made him so valuable.

"Charging in like a bull is a bad idea." The boy said sitting next to Uryuu.

"And why is that?" Kenpachi demanded.

"Where do I start? Not enough able bodied people, not enough weapons, no planning, nothing. Even if, by some miracle, we break through the walls of Las Noches, then what? Do you know where Madarame would be? Do you know where the nobles would be? Or the King for that matter? Or are you hoping you'll just run into them while they are taking their evening stroll?"

"So what are you suggesting?" Ichigo asked, "That we just leave Madarame to rot in the pits of hell?"

"I never said that." Toshiro replied.

"What is in your mind? Speak it, boy!" Kenpachi growled.

"Send one person. A stealth operation. One person has better chances of getting in unnoticed, finding out the prison and getting out with Madarame."

"And who would that be?" Uryuu asked.

"Renji Abarai." Toshiro said quietly.

"Why him?" Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Why not Uryuu or even you?" Ichigo added.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Really? You think a white haired thirteen year old will not draw attention? As for Uryuu, I agree he is a good contender, but he is a Quincy. If he gets caught, his fate will be worse than Madarame's. The guards have never really liked the Quincy, have they?"

"So why Abarai?" Uryuu asked.

"Ideally, I would have said Shuhei Hisagi, but seeing as he's injured, I would have to say Renji simply because he is closest to the age group of most guards of Las Noches. It'll be very easy for him to kill a guard and take his clothes. Also he has the most average height and body built to blend in the crowd."

"He also has RED hair and body art." Kenpachi said, joining the two on the floor.

"That is easily addressed. The guards of Las Noches wear headgears, so Renji can cover his hair easily. As for body art, I believe a headband will address the ones on his forehead. The hands and chest will be hidden under clothes anyway. Plus, he is a skilled enough fighter."

"No." Ichigo said frowning, "I'll go instead."

"Have you lost your mind?" Rukia cried, "You are the most recognized face of this rebellion. You cannot go there. You get caught and people will lose their leader, we cannot do that to Hueco Mundo. I agree, Renji is the best bet. No one knows him."

"But has anyone asked Renji about this?" Kenpachi interjected.

"If I know Renji," Uryuu said with a small smirk on his face, "At the moment, he's standing outside, with his ears pressed to the door."

A loud string of curses sounded outside the door causing all the occupants of the room to have a good laugh. Renji walked in glowering.

"So, do you want to go?" Toshiro asked, his standard scowl back on his face.

"Of course! Without a doubt." Renji was grinning widely.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood alone staring at the only source of water for Hueco Mundo, the lake that was the end of an underground river. The Palace of Las Noches was built on the banks of the lake and the lake itself was carefully guarded. Every month, the citizens of Hueco Mundo had to pay a tax to the state to be able to use the water for subsistence. Each family was allotted a certain amount of water for daily use, depending on the number of members in the family. Unfortunately, the water allotted barely met the demand and therefore the people of Hueco Mundo had to live through a state of forced drought despite having a rich source of water right in front of them.<p>

Ichigo remembered feeling angry about it from a very young age. Water was a basic necessity. How could the state tax them for that? His anger had boiled over when as a child of eleven he had stolen some water from the lake when he was thirsty. He was recognized and the guards came down upon his family of five. His father had taken the blame on himself and was killed. His mother had to pay the death levy, a tax paid to the state when a family member passes away, to be even able to get the body of her husband. Unfortunately, paying that money meant that they had no money left with them. Ichigo clearly remembered the desperation in which his mother had fed him and his sisters poison leaves and consumed some herself. Ichigo would have died if it weren't for Uryuu's father.

Ryuken Ishida was a healer and a friend of Isshin Kurosaki and he had come to pay a visit to his friend's bereaved family. When he came in, only Ichigo and one of his sisters, Yuzu were alive, barely. He did all he could, but he couldn't save Yuzu. Ichigo however pulled through. The complete ruin of his family had fueled a hate in Ichigo that Ryuken Ishida was very familiar with. He was a Quincy, a hunted breed of people because they held different religious beliefs than Uriel Schiffer and his court. The Quincy had been hunted for sport. The women ravished, the children taken as slaves only to be killed later. Such had been the Quincy's misfortune that Ryuken Ishida and his son Uryuu Ishida were the last Quincy alive in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's anger was just what Ryuken Ishida had been looking for. He stopped the young boy from being self destructive and trained him how to channel his anger elsewhere through combat. He trained both Ichigo and Uryuu in warfare and in doing so, became a very important name in the history of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's magnetic personality drew people to him. People sympathized with the Quincy and hence they listened to what Uryuu had to say. Together the two friends succeeded in delivering a telling blow to Uriel Schiffer's reign. They became the founding members of what came to be known as 'The Rebellion'. Ryuken Ishida died when the rebellion was in it's nascent stage. But over the past five years, the two young men had gathered quite a following.

But as the rebellion grew, so did the atrocities of Uriel Schiffer and his nobles. The subsistence duty came in, by which a family had to provide a share of their income to the state so that the state can ensure that it can provide the basic subsistence to the people of Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, the 'share' was as high as forty-five percent, leaving the family with hardly any income for themselves. Coupled with the monthly water tax, the people of Hueco Mundo were left with barely a fraction of their actual income. To make matters worse, the King's tax was levied. The tax that was extracted from people in the name of the King. No one quite knew what exactly the King's tax was, but if someone ever refused to pay it, they could end up being in jail- which as everyone in Hueco Mundo knew, was a fate worse than death.

Ichigo understood the need for taxation, he wasn't opposed to the idea of paying money to the Government if that ensured a smooth life. Unfortunately, in Hueco Mundo, taxes only bled the citizens. Taxes of Hueco Mundo only sought to fund the lavish life style of the nobles and the King while the general population starved to death. Ichigo's hands bunched into fists as he continued to look at the lake and the sprawling white castle in front of it that was bathed in the glow of the crescent moon. If Renji succeed in breaking Ikkaku Madarame out of the prison, it would be the biggest blow the rebels delivered. Not only would it break the image of Las Noches being impenetrable, it would also mean that Renji would get a good idea about the layout of Las Noches which they didn't have till now. Ichigo wasn't a religious man, so he knew he wouldn't pray to any God, but for some reason he wanted to pray. So he did the next best thing,

"Father, Mother, Yuzu, Karin and Ryukken sir, please watch over us and give us your blessings."

* * *

><p>Tatsuki let out a tired sigh as she settled down in her new quarter. These were the Queen's maids' chambers. Since she was the only maid that accompanied Orihime from Karakura, Tatsuki was automatically made the chief lady in waiting. The maids' chambers were right across the garden from the Queen's chamber. The garden was essentially a small piece of land that was surrounded by tall hedges on all sides. It was meant to be the Queen's personal area where she could do whatever she felt like, away from any curious eyes. Earlier Queens had been known to paint, play games and engage in gardening in this small patch of land. Tatsuki wondered what Orihime would do. She never really had any skill in gardening and her paintings were best not seen.<p>

But what she was most worried about was what would Orihime do now? She had never seen her mistress look as pale as she had this morning. She had barely found a few minutes to talk to her before leaving Karakura. In those minutes, all Orihime had done was cry. The black haired girl wrung her hands in desperation casting a forlorn look at the Queen's chambers across the garden. It was Orihime's first night in her new home. Custom required the newly wed couple to spend this night together so even if she desperately wanted to, Tatsuki could not cross the small garden and be with Orihime. She could only pray to The Maker that her husband was gentle with her.

* * *

><p>Across the garden, in the Queen's chamber, the said couple slept in two corners of the large bed, their backs turned to each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Go on, tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

My Beta Cerice Belle is away on a vacation so this chapter hasn't been Beta'd by her.

Those who complained about how annoying Orihime was the last time she made an appearance, hopefully this time she will redeem herself a bit.

**News on other updates:** Still having some problems with I see you, so update will be delayed. Expect next update of Flying high soon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Sleep eluded Ulquiorra. If he were alone in the bed, he would have tossed and turned, but there was Orihime lying on the other side of the bed. He didn't think his nerves could stand it if he accidentally touched her and she jumped up screaming. He had a feeling that if that happened now, he would snap. He lay as still as he could for almost an hour but sleep just wouldn't come to him. He sighed, pushed the sheet from himself and got off the bed. He walked over to the veranda that looked into the Queen's garden. Beyond the tall hedges he could see the Lake of Las Noches which reflected the sickle moon. The lake was the lifeline of Hueco Mundo. He remembered when as a child of five he had fallen in the lake while playing and had almost drowned in it. He had hated the lake at that time and had screamed at it. His mother had slapped him hard and told him to learn to accept his own mistakes and not blame others for his own mistake, the lake was there long before he was born and would be there long after he's gone. It was his own stupidity that had landed him in the lake and in a potentially life threatening situation, he couldn't blame it on the lake. That was one of the most valuable lesson he had learned in his life, one he now lived by.

He inhaled deeply and let out the breath in one big gust. He ran a hand over his face and continued his silent vigil on the lake. He thought back to the attack earlier that afternoon. A dozen people attacking a bridal entourage never stood a chance. He briefly wondered what prompted the rebels to make such a suicidal move. His mind was made up, he was going to talk to the man they had captured as soon as the man was in a condition to talk. It had been a month since had had taken over Hueco Mundo's throne. In that month, he had been in Hueco Mundo for only three weeks. In those three weeks all he had really done was survive from one day to the next. So engrossed was he in small things that he really had no time to address the bigger issues that plagued his Kingdom. He had entered into a sort of a rut from which he couldn't get himself out and it had frustrated him to no end. The week he spent in Karakura helped him to set his thoughts straight and he knew that he had to focus on bigger things. His marriage had brought him some much needed breath of fresh air in the form of his dowry. A part of him was reluctant to use the dowry because of how his wife was behaving, but the practical side of him told him to use the funds to help Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo was above everything else; him, his wife, her fears- everything. Just as he was debating whether or not to sleep, he heard her speak.

"My lord."

He spun on his heels, surprised. Orihime was sitting on the bed, her head bent low so he couldn't see her expression.

"How may I help you, Madam?"

"My lord," she repeated, "I…I wanted to…"

He waited patiently for her to regain her confidence.

"I wanted to apologize," she said after a while, her head still bent "I know I haven't been at the best of my behavior. I know I have been a little rude with you and that it was uncalled for."

"Madam…" He started but she shook her head.

"Please Sire, I request you to let me say what's on my mind. I fear that the courage this dark night and the distance between us have given me will abandon me soon. I want to be nicer to you, politer if you please. It's not like I did not want to marry you. The truth is, the day my father announced our marriage, I realized that I was not ready to get married. I have nothing against you, but…" She couldn't continue any further.

"But…" Ulquiorra prompted gently. From the little light that the moon and the two candles provided, he could see her open her mouth and close it again. Apparently, whatever source of courage that she had been tapping into had exhausted and now she was back to being scared and mute.

"But I scare you, is it not?" Ulquiorra said with a small tilt of his lips.

She nodded her head in agreement. From what he could see, he thought she was blushing.

"I am sorry." She murmured her voice barely audible.

"Don't worry about it madam. You are not the first person to react to me this fashion." He replied honestly. "Now that you are talking, tell me, are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to look into annulment of the marriage?"

She shook her to decline his offer, her eyes still fixated on the ground.

"I…" She said haltingly, "I just need…time."

"Take all the time you need. From this day forth, Las Noches is your home. I hope you can get adjusted to your new home."

She nodded slowly. He noticed that her fingers were tied in a knot, she was obviously still anxious about something.

"Is there something else?" He asked.

She mumbled something incoherent. While he couldn't hear most of it, he could make out the word 'heir' in her sentence and guessed what was on her mind.

"Do not be worried. I am a man of my word. I promised you that I would not touch you and I will not."

She relaxed visibly as she quietly lay down on the bed, taking care that she did not meet his gaze. Ulquiorra looked at her for a while and then resumed his silent watch over the lake.

* * *

><p>"So what did he say to that?" Tatsuki asked as she made Orihime's hair the next morning.<p>

"He said he promised that he would not touch me and that he would keep the promise."

"That's nice," the black haired girl said smiling, "I think he may not be as bad a man as you originally thought. I mean he hasn't done anything to you. Imagine if you were married to one of those 'foot stomping, self-righteous politicians'?"

Orihime smiled as Tatsuki giggled. The red-haired girl looked at herself in the mirror. Today was her bridal parade, the day she would be introduced to Hueco Mundo as a Queen. She looked at her reflection and saw the same face look back at her, one that had always resided in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had not changed one bit. She didn't feel any different but she knew something had changed. Something that was very basic, very fundamental. Her identity had changed. She was no longer Orihime Inoue, the princess of Karakura. Now she was Orihime Schiffer, the Queen of Hueco Mundo. She tossed her new name over and over again in her mind, trying to get used to it, but couldn't. It just didn't feel… right. If that wasn't enough to bother her, her dreams last night had been plagued by a severed hand and the nauseating stench of blood. Even now when she closed her eyes, the brutal scene would present itself in front of her. She could still feel shiver run down her spine every time she thought about the attack.

"There!" Tatsuki said, interrupting Orihime's introspection, "All done. Oh my! You look like a Water Nymph! Stand up, let me see you."

Orihime stood up to let Tatsuki inspect her handiwork. She did indeed look like a Water Nymph. Her long hair was piled on top of her head, with a few tendrils framing her face. A small sapphire studded tiara signified her position; her coronation was due later this afternoon. A sapphire necklace graced her delicate neck. The square neckline showed a small hint of her ample cleavage. The bodice was green, with intricate patterns embroidered in blue. The simple skirt had blue and green silk sewn together in such a manner that when she moved, the two colors played with each other, giving the impression of flowing water.

"You look delightful! Now smile, you have a long day ahead."

Tatsuki called on to her maids and asked them to take their mistress to the carriage. Orihime was led down Las Noches' marble corridors down to the entrance of the palace, where Ulquiorra would meet her. When she saw him waiting by the entrance to guide her to the carriage, her breath hitched slightly. There he was, dressed in a black outfit with gold piping, looking absolutely impeccable. Her husband was a handsome man, which was an undeniable fact. As was that his eyes still had the same mind numbing effect on her. But she lifted her chin up and walked on. He was keeping his promise to her; she would keep her word to him. She would try and be civil to him. She tried to give him a small smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace causing her face to redden in embarrassment. She saw a tiny hint of amusement flicker on his face before it reverted back to the expressionless face that was normal for him. He held out a hand for her and she extended her own shaky hand to him. It was then that Orihime discovered the extent to which Ulquiorra was true to his word. To an onlooker, it would seem that he was holding her hand and guiding her, however only they knew that he had indeed not touched her but kept a small gap between the two hands. She could feel the warmth emanating from his hand, she also felt a small feather like feel of his hand as his fingers brushed against hers but she could never really say that he had indeed touched her. She shot him a small grateful look which he acknowledged with a blink.

The carriage that was supposed to take the Royal couple on the bridal parade was decorated elaborately and was being dragged by two armored black horses. The heavily guarded parade was to march through the main streets of Hueco Mundo and end at the temple where the new Queen was to be coronated. From there the King and Queen were to return to Las Noches in a much less conspicuous and a more private carriage.

The start of the parade was signaled with the blare of twenty-four trumpets. With a small jolt the procession started to move. It wound its way through the wide pathway of Las Noches and inched forward with much fanfare. As the procession left Las Noches and hit the main street of Hueco Mundo, Orihime noticed that the streets were jammed with people who had come to see the new Queen. She smiled and waved at them, as was expected. It was after about half an hour that Orihime felt beads of perspiration form at the back of her neck. The Sun of Hueco Mundo was harsh and her delicate skin was beginning to feel it. She looked up once at the Sun and wiped her brow with her kerchief. Suddenly she noticed a movement from the corner of her eyes. Turning her head she saw that Ulquiorra had pulled up the hood of the carriage half way through so that she would still be visible to the people but out of the Sun.

She wanted to thank him, wanted to ask him how he could be so courteous with her when she had been so rude to him, but her courage failed her yet again. _'You have to be able to talk to him Orihime,'_ she told herself as she waved at the crowd, '_he's a part of your life now. You have to accept that.'_

The parade reached the temple shortly afterward. The temple was surrounded with a lot of people, everyone craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the new bride. As soon as she had stepped into the yard of the temple, she felt like something was wrong. It was as if something inside her was telling her that she shouldn't be here. The last time she had felt this way was when her mother had passed away. Unaware of what she was doing, Orihime inched closer to Ulquiorra as they walked over to the altar. Her eyes darted around nervously as if she was looking for something but she had no idea what she was looking for.

"Relax." Ulquiorra whispered in her ears, "This will be over soon."

Orihime was startled at how close his voice sounded. It was then that she realized how little the distance was between the two of them. She stepped away from him and climbed over to the altar, dismissing the strange uneasy feeling that was at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>His Water Nymph! He smiled as he saw her climb off the carriage, looking like a fairy. The blue and green dress she had on was making her look divine. Those delicate curls that cascaded around her angelic face made him want to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to nuzzle into that fragile neck. He wanted to kiss those lips, hear his name tumble from them. He looked at those milky arms that he wanted around him. Last night he had found a slave girl who had a vague resemblance to her, but she did nothing to ease the raging fire within him. All she succeeded in doing was temporarily satisfy his lust but it wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted her. Only she could satiate him and his desires. Then he saw something that made his blood boil. She moved closer to <em>him-<em> the man who was her husband only by some strange quirk of fate. His fists clenched painfully when he saw him lean down and whisper something in her ears. It was he who rightfully belonged next to her, not that green-eyed bastard. It pleased him to see her move away from him. As he looked on she climbed up the altar and sat on her throne. The priest intoned a long chant and took his time in telling how blessed Hueco Mundo was to get a new queen but all he could see was her. Her flaming hair, her beautiful face, the way the blue-green silk looked against her creamy skin. He couldn't help but notice that the sapphires shone brilliantly against her porcelain skin. He saw the way her eyes searched the crowd, perhaps looking for him, but he had hidden himself in the crowd. Then the priest took her smaller tiara off and placed the ceremonial crown on her head. She stood up and smiled at the crowd, waving her hand at them. And then it happened. All of a sudden she screamed and collapsed on the altar.

* * *

><p>For Ulquiorra it seemed that time itself had slowed down. He saw her wave her hand to the crowd, then her hand flew to her neck, she let out a scream and he saw her slowly fall down on the altar. He then saw her whole body spasm uncontrollably. It was then that he sprang into action. He quickly crouched next to her and turned her around. Her eyes had rolled back into her skull and her hand was wrapped around her throat as if she was choking. He unclasped her hand from her throat and discovered the dart that was lodged there. He also saw something that chilled his very bones, around the wound her skin had started to turn blue. Szayel was next to her immediately, as were Gin Ichimaru, Lord Grimmjow Jagerjaquez and Lord Starrk.<p>

"She's been poisoned." Ulquiorra said as he removed the dart from her neck and handed it to Szayel for identification of the poison.

"Bleed her wound, Sire, let the poison flow out." The healer said urgently, bringing the dart close to his eyes for examining it.

Steadying her semi-conscious body in one hand, Ulquiorra brought out a dagger from the folds of his clothes. He made a swift incision at the entry wound and squeezed the wound to let the blood out.

"I think we should take her away from here." Lord Jagerjaquez ventured seriously.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Lord Starrk, can I trust you to handle the situation here?"

"Yes your Majesty." Starrk replied.

"Gin Ichimaru, I want you to set up an investigation immediately."

"Yes your Majesty." Gin replied, for once not smiling.

"Thank you." Saying so, he picked up his wife and started walking towards the carriage flanked by Szayel and Grimmjow.

With some help from Lord Jagerjaquez, Ulquiorra managed to put her into the carriage and climbed it himself. He was joined by the two lords, with Lord Jagerjaquez barking at the coach man to head home on the double.

"Lord Granz, any progress on the identification of the poison?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I have narrowed my choices down to two poisons, My Lord. I need to perform one test to be sure which one this is." Szayel replied.

"She will be alright, won't she?" Lord Jagerjaquez asked, "Hueco Mundo has just got a new Queen. Who would do something like this?"

Szayel frowned as he said, "Good thing is the dart did not hit any blood vessel or the poison would have spread immediately. Also we have managed to bleed the wound out so her body should have thrown out quite a bit of the poison. Bad thing is, I am still not sure what poison it is and therefore I cannot give her the antidote. Also, the test I need to perform will take time."

"So you are saying there's half a chance that she might…" Ulquiorra asked with a frown.

"We should hope for the best, Sire." The healer replied earnestly.

Ulquiorra said nothing, chose to look at his wife's chalk white face instead. She lay absolutely still on his lap, her chest barely moving with each labored breath. Wanting to seem more useful than he felt at that moment, he reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. This woman was his responsibility. Her father had handed her over to him with the hopes that he would take care of her and what had he done so far? Shown her a bloodbath and had managed to bring her to a place where there was an assassination attempt on her. If he couldn't take care of one woman who had been entrusted to him, how was he supposed to take care of an entire kingdom?

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in his privy chamber with his head in his hands. The attack had shaken him more than he was willing to admit. The attack had been close, very close. There was still no news about the Queen. By his own orders, except her chief lady in waiting and Szayel, no one was to go near her. Looking at her deathly pale body lying still had made him feel completely useless. He had told Szayel to inform him as soon as there was any change in her condition, regardless of where he was and what he was doing. An usher quietly announced the arrival of Lord Starrk. Ulquiorra signaled to let him in.<p>

"Your Majesty." Starrk bowed in front of him.

Ulquiorra waved a hand indicating him to take a seat.

"The assassin managed to lose himself in the crowd, Sire."

"I can't say I did not expect that." Ulquiorra replied slowly, "I hope there was no panic in the temple."

"Nothing significant Your Majesty. I managed to control the panic with the help of Lord Barragan. The Prime Minister is himself looking into the matter as we speak, Sire."

"Good work, Starrk." He said sounding tired. Although it was only late in the afternoon, the day had been very long. He longed to close his eyes and lay his head on the table, but he wouldn't do that, not when he had company. It was another thing that his mother had taught him. Showing any sort of weakness to anyone would be handing them an upper hand over him and weakness was something he wouldn't allow himself to show to his subordinates.

"What happened to that prisoner we took?"

"Last I knew, he was unconscious, Your Majesty." Starrk replied.

"Find out how he's doing and when he wakes up, I want to talk to him."

If Starrk was surprised by the request, he didn't show it. "Yes your Majesty."

Ulquiorra waved his hand to indicate that he was dismissed. Just as Starrk was leaving, Szayel entered the privy chamber.

"Your Majesty," The healer looked pleased, "the Queen is out of danger. She is sleeping now but the antidote has worked. It was also great that we bled her when we did. It stopped the poison from spreading."

Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at a guard and said "Tell the chief lady in waiting that I want to meet the Queen as soon as she wakes up, no matter what time of the day it is."

The guard bowed and left. Ulquiorra then turned to Szayel, "Thank you, Lord Granz for all your help."

Szayel bowed and left. Ulquiorra briefly wondered where Lord Jagerjaquez was, but decided it did not matter. He had disappeared amidst all the confusion that occurred when the Queen had been brought in. He figured he would see him again in the court. Now that he was finally all alone, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Also, before anyone asks in the reviews, no, Ulquiorra and Orihime are not falling in love- not yet. He is treating her as his responsibility, she is treating him as her duty.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for the delay. Real life caught up. A new chapter of 'I see you' is in the works. I am not working on 'Flying high' at the moment.

This chapter chronicles the events of one night. I have given subtle hints with regards to who the obsessed man is, let's see how many get it. :D

Special thanks to my Beta Cerice Belle.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Fire! _

It was the first thought in her mind as she came to. Although she couldn't open her eyes, she was certain that a fire was raging and was out of control. And insects…oh those insects that were crawling up her body, biting her! Dear Lord, how it itched! Why wasn't anybody putting out the fire? And what about the insects? Why wasn't anyone doing anything about them? Didn't they know that she was terrified of insects? The heat and the itch were killing her, as was her parched throat. Things were going completely out of control and no one was doing anything. She was going to die here for sure. But she didn't want to die, not so soon. She would live, she had to. She would run away from the fire, these insects and run to where she would find water. Yes! Run!

With a gasp, Orihime sat up on her bed. She looked around wildly, there was no fire to be seen, nor were there any insects anywhere. She itched herself maddeningly as she took in her surroundings. She was in a strange bedchamber that seemed to be bathed in moonlight and someone was sleeping on the couch across the room. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in her own chamber in Hueco Mundo and it was Tatsuki who was sleeping on the couch across her. Since her friend looked tired and worn out she decided to let her sleep as she got off the bed. As soon as she put her weight on her legs, the world spun before her eyes and she landed on the floor with a resounding crash.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki was next to her in a flash, "Why did you get off the bed? Why didn't you call me?"

She supported her back to the bed and made her lie down again.

"Water." Orihime croaked, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded.

Tatsuki nodded, got a tumbler of water for her and helped her drink it. She then rang the bell next to Orihime's bed and a maid stepped in.

Tatsuki walked up to her and murmured, "Please tell His Majesty that the Queen has woken up."

The maid bowed and left as she walked back to Orihime's bed side.

"Tatsuki, what happened?" Orihime asked weakly. "I feel…horrible."

"You don't remember?"

When she thought back, she could remember being at the temple. She remembered that the coronation had just been completed and that she was waving at the crowd. She could also remember feeling a sharp pain shoot up her neck. Instinctively her hand flew to her neck.

"I remember feeling a pain here, nothing else."

Tatsuki bit her lower lip. She was her closest friend, yes, but they had never discussed something like this ever before. She wasn't sure exactly how she could tell Orihime that she had been poisoned. Her friend and mistress had gone through a lot of changes in her life recently; she did not want to scare her any more. To Tatsuki, it seemed like someone wanted her dead, but she was new to Hueco Mundo. She had no idea what went on behind the scenes. She didn't know if the King would appreciate a maid telling the Queen that there had been an attempt on her life. Never before had she felt so conflicted.

"Orihime, I…I am not sure I am the right person to be telling you anything. His Majesty should be here soon. I think it's best that he tells you."

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at her maid and then herself, "Tatsuki, it's late. I am not even in a presentable condition. Why will he come here?"

"It was his orders Orihime. He wanted us to inform him as soon as you woke up."

"But…" Orihime started. However she couldn't finish what she had started to say because the guard announced the arrival of the King of Hueco Mundo. Tatsuki quickly stood up and retreated.

Orihime wished her maid hadn't left; she certainly wasn't prepared to face her husband yet. She sat up with an effort and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a flimsy gown that showed more skin than it hid. Her arms were completely exposed and it showed more cleavage than she was used to. She barely had the time to pull a sheet over herself when Ulquiorra walked in.

"Leave us alone." He said quietly, looking at the guards. Almost immediately, the room cleared. Orihime tried to get off the bed but he signaled for her to remain on the bed. She remained seated, holding the sheet over to her. Sighing slightly, he walked over to her.

"How are you feeling madam?" He asked as he settled down at the foot of her bed.

Orihime instinctively pulled her legs closer to herself, flinching because it increased the insane itching. She willed her heart to calm down, telling herself that the man wasn't going to harm her. She gulped slightly and concentrated on his face. She noticed that he looked exhausted with dark shadows under his eyes.

"I…I am fine." She said, unable to maintain the eye contact. His eyes never made speaking easy for her.

"Any discomfort?" He asked gently.

She nodded and forced herself to speak yet again, "A little."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"My body seems to be burning and it itches."

He nodded slightly and licked his lips, "I'll ask Lord Granz to do something about it."

"My Lord, may I ask you something?" She whispered in a low, raspy voice.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"What happened to me?"

He looked at her, "I take it you don't remember what happened at the temple?"

She shook her head to say that she didn't.

He sighed, ran a hand through his messy hair, "This might disturb you a bit. In fact, I have been advised not to inform you at all." he said remembering the prime minister's words of caution, "But I believe you have a right to know. There was an assassination attempt on you. You were shot with a poison dart."

Orihime's hand flew to her mouth and she stared at him wide eyed. The sheet she had been clutching tightly to herself, slipped down revealing her state of near undress. Ulquiorra's eyes lingered on her unintentionally exposed body for a few moments longer than he would have liked, before he looked away.

"In the light of the recent events, I hope you will understand why I am taking the measures that I am about to take. I will be doubling your guard. The food that you eat from now on will be tasted by the cook himself before it's brought to you. A maid of yours will be watching as the food is prepared, tasted and brought to you. Assign someone you trust to do that duty. You are to go nowhere unaccompanied, not even to your bath chamber. I understand that by doing this I am actually leaving you with no privacy, but…"

She nodded looking at her hands that stayed on her lap "I understand my lord. You don't have to explain."

The two of them fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Poisoned? She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. There was only one explanation, someone wanted her dead. But who? Why would anyone want her killed? She had not harmed anyone, not intentionally. Also, why in Hueco Mundo? She had just come here and already she had a faceless enemy? Why? She supposed she should have been scared but for some reason, her brush with death hadn't shaken her as much as she would have thought. She was only vaguely disturbed.

She was painfully aware of him sitting at the foot of her bed. He had kept his distance, yes, but still for some reason, she could feel his presence all around her. Orihime didn't understand why he affected her the way he did. All she knew was that his proximity was almost unbearable for her and she had to fight with her fear to say anything to him. The good thing was she was getting better at fighting the overwhelming fear. She just hoped she could continue doing so.

Ulquiorra chose to look at the floor. He didn't know why but the sight of her fragile body wrapped in the silken cloth and her bare arms were bothering him. They were distracting him from saying what he wanted to say. He tried to tell himself that it certainly wasn't the first time that he was seeing a woman's arms and that his reaction was exceedingly juvenile but his eyes seem to have a mind of their own as they kept going back to her arms. He had an inexplicable desire to touch her arms almost as if he wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. Deciding that he was perhaps more exhausted than he realized, he ran a hand over his face and told himself to concentrate on what he had actually wanted to say.

"Orihime." he said softly.

Hearing her name on his lips she snapped her head up, looking at him in surprise.

"I am sorry." He said his eyes fixed on the floor, "I have failed you. It was my duty to ensure your safety and so far, I have done pathetically. First, the attack on the bridal entourage and now this…It's not fair that you should be on the receiving end of Hueco Mundo's dirty politics." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

She shook her head slowly. "Please," she said in a hoarse whisper, "do not blame yourself."

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that how was he to know that the entourage would be attacked or that someone would try and kill her. But before she could gather her courage to say anything more, he stood up.

"You are not well. You should be sleeping now. I will come later in the day tomorrow to check on your health. I hope you will recover soon. Have a pleasant night."

He gave her a quick bow, turned on his heels and walked away. It was only after he left that Orihime realized to her utter mortification that the sheet that she had held to cover herself had slipped away.

* * *

><p>Renji's fingers ached. Dressed in complete black, he was certain that he was invisible in the dark, but right now, holding on to the wall for dear life; he was praying to every superior being that the guards patrolling some way off would not look up. While all of Las Noches had been made of white marble, the boundary wall itself was made of stone and for that Renji was thankful. At least the boundary wall was providing him some sort of purchase. Exhaling heavily through his nose he continued to climb, casting a wary look at the guards who now had stopped to chat to each other.<p>

'_Perfect, stay distracted.'_ He thought as he swiftly climbed the wall.

Like a lizard, he climbed up the wall and was near the top of it. However once there, he was faced with a problem. The top of the wall was covered with tiny shards of glass and he had very little space in terms of foothold. He resisted the urge to swear loudly because he held a knife between his teeth. Also he did not want to attract the attention of the guards. Carefully, as noiselessly as he could he started to tug at the bag at his waist using his right hand. At one point he jerked a little harder than he intended to and his right foot slipped. He hurriedly grabbed the wall again and somehow managed to steady himself. What he did not notice was that in his effort to steady himself, he had chipped some of the mortar and it had fallen on the ground. Calming his erratic heartbeat, he tugged again and this time managed to get the bag out. Throwing the bag on top of the wall, he created a sort of cushion for himself.

He offered yet another silent prayer and hoisted himself up on the bag. Unfortunately the bag was too small to provide a proper cushion for all of his limbs and his left hand ended up getting cut on the glass. Ignoring the pain in his hand, Renji began his descent. Thankfully there were no guards patrolling below him this time and soon enough, he was standing in the grounds of Las Noches.

'_Impenetrable my arse!'_ He thought fiercely as he slowly straightened himself and pressed his back against the wall.

He picked a random direction and started inching forward slowly. Now that he was in Las Noches, his first job was to find a guard alone. He would not risk killing a guard who had a partner lurking close by. He wouldn't want the partner to raise an alarm and alert everyone to the presence of an intruder. Presently he found what he was looking for, a solitary guard. He stayed hidden and observed the guard quietly for almost half an hour to see if he had a partner somewhere around. There was no one. The guard sat in his position, his head drooping and snapping every now and then. Renji grinned.

Quarter of an hour and one dead guard later, the red haired rebel stood dressed as a guard of Las Noches', confident that he would go by undetected. He quickly wrapped a cloth around his left hand, hid the body as well as he could and walked on.

* * *

><p>The slave girl was with him yet again but his mind kept conjuring images of the beautiful Water Nymph. He looked at the girl who was lying naked next to him, and shook his head. This was all wrong. This was not what he wanted. Her hair was brown and not the fiery sunset color that was hers. Her eyes were brownish and not the twinkling grey that had captured his heart. Her face was pretty but not angelic. Her skin was nowhere close to being as creamy as hers. In short, she was a cheap substitute. Not the real thing. He sat up frustrated as he imagined what he should have been doing now. She had been attacked. He should have been with her, comforting her. Poor thing must be so scared at the moment. He couldn't believe that her heartless husband would offer her any kind of comfort. In fact he could almost visualize the conversation he would have had with her, if any. He would probably tell her that he was deeply disappointed in her that she had not carried on her duty as a Queen and that she had brought shame upon the generations of Schiffers and that he could have had a better wife. He knew that it was only a matter of time in which he would get another wife and when that happened, as it inevitably would, he would take her away. He would show her what love meant.<p>

He cast a look at the slave girl who was now sitting on the bed with her head bowed.

"Go. I'll call you again when I need you." He said with a frown. The girl got up, put on her dress, curtsied and left hastily. He lay back on the bed and mused. He wasn't happy about the temporary satisfaction that he was deriving from this girl. He needed more, a lot more. He needed Orihime.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere along the boundary wall of Las Noches:<span>

"Oi, what is this?" a high pitched voice sounded.

"What is what?" came the disgruntled reply.

"This you moron." The original speaker held out his hand.

The second speaker looked at his partner's hand and frowned.

"It looks strangely familiar." He said scratching his head, "What could this be?"

"If I knew would I have asked you?" The first guard asked, annoyed.

"This," the second guard picked up one of the small pebbles that his partner was holding and crushed it between his fingers, "is too soft to be a pebble."

"Think I should show it to Captain Telsa?" The first guard asked.

"I would hate to worry him over a few pebbles but…"

"I am showing it to him. I don't know why, but I don't like these." The first guard said decisively.

"Fine, it's your funeral." The second one said, although not with conviction.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki lay down on her bed with a sigh. She hadn't wanted to leave Orihime's side but she had insisted that she go and sleep in her own chamber. There were many guards stationed outside her bedchamber and three maids were sleeping with the Queen. Orihime was certain that she had enough security. She had made up her mind to come up with an arrangement in the morning and would not listen to any of Tatsuki's protests. So, unwillingly, she had come to her own chamber. She could see in Orihime's eyes that the facts hadn't completely sunk in. Most likely, the Queen hadn't yet grasped the seriousness of the situation. Not that she could blame her. After all she did tell her that she had been feeling horrible. Tatsuki guessed that her extreme physical discomfort had taken precedence in her mind and that fear hadn't settled in yet. She knew that sometime soon, the fear would take over.<p>

She closed her tired eyes and let sleep take over. She had barely fallen asleep when something woke her up. She sat up on her bed and looked around. Everything seemed as it was supposed to be but her instincts told her otherwise. Somehow, somewhere, something was wrong. Her first thought was about Orihime but there seemed to be no noises coming over from the Queen's chambers. Things seemed peaceful there, so what was it that had woken her up? Deciding that she had probably dreamed something without realizing, she started to lie down again when she heard it. A scratching sound. She tried to tell herself that it was just a rat and she was over reacting- not that it surprised her, given the events of the day but she couldn't dismiss her sense of foreboding. She decided that it wouldn't do any harm to take a look. She quietly got off her bed, armed herself with the dagger that she always kept with herself and cautiously moved towards where she had heard the sound. Although she didn't look it, Tatsuki was an adept fighter. It was one of the main reasons why Jirou Inoue had chosen her to be Orihime's companion. When push came to shove, she could always double up as Orihime's bodyguard. Slowly, ready for an attack, Tatsuki moved forward. She had finally reached the place where the scratching had come from. It was behind a curtain. She moved the curtain in one swift motion.

Before she could understand what was happening, something hit her right hand hand sharply and she dropped her dagger. She was pinned against wall by somebody, with one of her hands trapped behind her and the other held in a strong grip. A hand was on her mouth firmly, blocking off the scream that she was about to let out.

"Shhh!" A male voice whispered so close to her ear, she could feel the hot breath "Stay quiet and I will not harm you."

Tatsuki tried her best to struggle but the man was strong. Much stronger than anyone she had fought till date. She tried to squirm against him but it was of no use, he had her pinned firmly. By the dim light of the moon she saw him looking at something outside her window. She tried to turn around to see what he was looking at, but it was useless. His grip was far too strong for her. She paid attention to the sounds coming from outside.

"Look around, he must be here somewhere." Someone said.

The words were followed by the sound of some footsteps. Tatsuki was relieved that the voices and footsteps were not coming from the side of the private gardens of the Queen but from the side that faced the lake. Once the footsteps dissipated the man's iron grip on her relaxed marginally, but he still had his hands on her face.

"If you stay quiet, I will not harm you. Is that understood?" He asked in a low growl.

She tried to nod, but the grip was still too strong.

"Blink once if you understand." He said.

She blinked once.

"I will leave now and you will not make a racket. Understood?"

She blinked again.

"Good." He said and pushed himself off her. As he moved towards the window, probably to slip out unnoticed, Tatsuki noticed that he had a gaping wound on his leg.

"You are hurt." She said.

"Yes I know." He replied gruffly.

"Who are you?" She asked. For some inexplicable reason, she wasn't scared of him.

"It doesn't matter." He answered, then turned around to look at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Now that he was finally facing her without pinning her to the wall, she took in his appearance. He was tall, obviously muscular but not overly so and dressed in palace guard's garb.

"If you are a guard, why are the other guards chasing you?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, confused. Then his eyes cleared, "Oh that is just a misunderstanding. Look I don't have much time, tell me where is the prison?"

"I don't know. You are a guard, shouldn't you know. Plus, you should have that wound looked at."

He opened his mouth to reply but the pain from the wound made him cringe. Taking a deep breath he said, "Sorry for intruding upon you my lady. Excuse me."

He took one step forward but crumpled to the floor instantly.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "That wound is bleeding heavily and at this rate you will die. Let me tie it so that at least the blood flow is slowed and then you can go wherever it is that you want to go."

He nodded. She went to her closet and picked up a long piece of cloth. She briefly wondered what kind of misunderstanding might have occurred between him and his fellow guards that they had hurt him that bad but then reasoned that she didn't know how men worked. There was no saying when or why they would become violent. She reached the man and knelt next to him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, probably trying to bear with the pain.

"So what is your name?" She asked as she started tying the cloth around his wound.

The man looked at her for a moment and said, "Isn't it common curtsy to offer your own first?"

"I am Tatsuki. You?"

He sighed, closed his eyes and replied "Zabimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case you are wondering how Renji ended up in Tatsuki's quarters with a wound on his leg, it will be explained in the next chapter as a flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

I am getting a lot of favorites and story alerts on this one. My this author's note is dedicated to the people who have added this story to the alert/favorite list but haven't left a review. I thank you all for taking time to read my story, liking it and therefore adding it in your list. I am very grateful. However I have to ask you one thing, would it be too much if I asked you to also leave a review and tell me what you feel? Reviews make the author write better, they are the motivating force and also lets us know if we have slipped up somewhere, which we are bound to do. We are human. Think of reviews as the payment for an author's work.

Also, a lot of people have been asking about the development of the Ulquihime relationship so here's what I want to say. The relationship will develop, but slowly. This is mainly a political drama with romance being the side plot. Hence my concentration is mainly on the political angle with the romance developing slowly. This chapter has a longer scene but please don't ask me to concentrate exclusively on Ulquihime- this is not a teeny romance and hence mush is limited.

Beta'd by Cerice Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Ulquiorra sat on his throne with a frown on his face. He was surrounded by his courtiers, who were as usual, barraging him with minor issues. He was losing his patience fast. Two consecutive sleepless nights coupled with the recent events had taken their toll on him and his hold on his patience was marginal. He had the distinct impression that his courtiers did not want to work or think for themselves. Sighing loudly he cut off Lord Barragan in the middle of his spiel about two people in his jurisdiction that were having an unimportant dispute regarding the distribution of fruits of a tree that grew on the boundary of the two properties.

"Lord Barragan," his words came out harsher than he intended to, "please settle the dispute yourself. I have faith in your judgment. I would like to concentrate on some of the bigger problems that plague Hueco Mundo."

Ignoring Barragan's look of incredulity mixed with a sullen pout, which in other circumstances Ulquiorra might have found hilarious, he continued.

"Now that we have the necessary funds I want to start addressing some of the burning issues. First and foremost, build up the army." He pulled out the piece of parchment from the fold of his clothes that he had been working on night before.

He unfurled the parchment and continued, "General Jiruga, I asked you to hire some people who could be trained further, I trust you already have a list of people ready, waiting to be trained. Assign some of your best men to oversee the training. I will sit with you separately to discuss the budget allocation for this purpose."

Nnoitra blinked a couple of times before saying "Yes My Lord."

"Lord Starrk, you were concerned about the civic amenities. I am placing you in charge of improving them. People who are unfit to be a part of the army can be employed in building up civic amenities. You should be hiring people who are physically fit but cannot join the army because either they are too old to be trained or simply do not wish to be a part of warfare because they have a family to look after. Discuss with General Jiruga about such people. I will sit with you as well about the budget for this."

If Starrk was surprised, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and said "As you wish your highness."

"Lord Jagerjaquez, Meet me in my privy chamber after the court is dismissed and I want to talk to you about something."

"My Lord." Grimmjow nodded, his brows furrowed.

"Prime Minister Gin, how is the investigation about the assassination attempt on the Queen going?"

"My Lord, we are questioning the witnesses. There were so many people there at the temple."

"I understand. Keep me informed."

"Lady Hallibel, Lord Aaroniero and Lord Yammy, we need to approach our neighboring kingdoms in alliance. Please look into sending the alliance proposals. Visit the Kings yourself as ambassadors of Hueco Mundo and try and gain as many allies as we can."

The three of them bowed their heads and murmured their assent.

"High priest Zommari, please look into the education of the children of Hueco Mundo. I am going to set aside a fund for the education of the children whose parents cannot afford to educate them. Please ensure that you reach out to as many families as possible to enroll their children for education. It will be an open fund and I expect every family that is financially stable to contribute into this fund. Please pass on my message to the necessary people."

Zommari looked taken aback for a brief second before he gained his composure and said, "My Lord, the honored citizens of Hueco Mundo may not like it if the children of the common folk are made privy to the education that is the birth right of their children."

"Education is the birth right of every child, be it mine or yours or anyone else's. I do not wish to discuss this subject any further. See to it that this gets done."

Zommari gave a curt bow, his body language making it clear that he did not appreciate the idea one bit.

Ignoring him Ulquiorra moved on to the final person, "Lord Granz, I trust you have taken care of the discomfort that the Queen had complained about last night?"

"Yes My Lord. I have given her a potion that will help her. However those were the after effects of poisoning. It will take some time to go away completely."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Thank you. What's the status on the prisoner, has he gained consciousness?"

"He woke up briefly late last night but was unconscious again within a couple of minutes. However his condition seems to have become stable. His blood flow has stopped, his wounds have been stitched and my people have been monitoring him closely."

"Your people, Lord Granz? Have you not seen him yourself?"

"My Lord," Szayel said with a fake smile that did not reach his eyes, "he's receiving the best care he deserves."

"I want you to take care of him. You are the chief healer because you are the most skilled. I want this man alive, Lord Granz. Am I understood?"

"Yes My Lord." Szayel said the smile gone from his face.

"Keep me informed. I want to talk to this man as soon as he gains complete consciousness."

"My Lord!" Several voices sounded at the same time.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Gin ventured,

"My Lord, he's a filthy rebel. Please do not associate with the likes of him. We are there to take care of…"

"No." Ulquiorra said firmly, "I want to talk to him myself. Lord Jagerjaquez, you will be accompanying me when I talk to him."

"Yes My Lord." Grimmjow nodded.

"Is there anything else anyone wants to talk about?" His question was met with silence. "Very well then, the court is dismissed. Lords Jagerjaquez, Jiruga and Starrk, please meet me in my privy chamber now."

He spent the next hour discussing the financial details with Nnoitra and Starrk individually. Once the two of them had left, Grimmjow walked in and bowed.

"Sit Grimmjow."

The blue-haired lord sat down, looking at his King.

"Do you know why I have called you here?"

"I will be very honest My Lord and tell you that I have been wondering the same thing." Grimmjow confessed.

"It's simple Lord Jagerjaquez, in my court you are the only one who has given me any reason to trust you."

The taller man looked slightly taken aback.

"Therefore," Ulquiorra continued, "I am going to give you a task that I cannot give to anyone else in complete faith. I place you in charge of finding out about the rebels. I want to know who they are, what they want, where do they operate out of, what kind of resources is available to them, how much of a threat do they pose to us? In short, I want to know everything. I do not just want Ichigo Kurosaki or Uryuu Ishida's names. I want their backgrounds. I want to know who all are with them. And I want all of this done without violence, if possible."

Grimmjow nodded, indicating that he was following so far.

"I need you to find someone who can infiltrate the rebels, like a spy. The spy will be reporting in to you alone. This is going to be a stealth operation. However, there will also be a public façade. You will be showing the world that you are conducting some sort of an investigation. Any questions?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips as he processed the information, "I take it that whatever the spy reports stays between the three of us, namely the spy, you and me. And only very select information will be made public as a part of the façade?"

"Yes."

The lord broke into a grin, "I like the plan, My Lord. At the risk of sounding obnoxious, that is indeed a very clever plan. I am game. I do have a man in mind who I think can become a spy. I will get him here to meet with you…"

"No, absolutely not. Only you will know the identity of the spy. For that man's safety, he should not be seen talking to me, ever. When you come in to report to me, ensure that I am completely alone."

"Yes my lord."

"Any other questions?"

Grimmjow thought for a minute and said, "No My Lord, I think I know what to do."

Ulquiorra waved a hand to indicate that he was done. The blue-eyed man stood up and turned to leave when Ulquiorra said,

"If anyone asks, I called you here to personally thank you for supporting me when my wife was shot with a poison dart at the temple. Which is something I wanted to do anyway. Thank you so much for being there."

Grimmjow was visibly uncomfortable as he replied, "I did what I thought was right, My Lord. My lady is new to Hueco Mundo; she shouldn't have been made a target."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Thank you Lord Jagerjaquez."

Grimmjow bowed and left. As Ulquiorra watched the retreating back of the tall athletic man, his brows furrowed and his eyes darkened.

* * *

><p>Orihime pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, sipped the potion in the goblet and made a face because it was so bitter. She resisted the urge to throw up because she knew that it was to counter the effects of the poison. Handing the goblet to her maid, she bent slightly forward and examined the small wound on the left side of her neck. She had heard the story from a maid of how Ulquiorra had swiftly made an incision that saved her life. She turned her head slightly and winced. The wound had taken a strange purplish hue and hurt a little when she moved her head. The burning and itches had gone down enough that she could take her mind off them if she tried to. Ignoring the minor discomforts of her body she collected her untied long hair and brought it over her shoulder. She didn't want her hair touching the wound. Just as she picked up a hair brush, an usher announced the King's arrival. She dropped the brush hastily and looked at herself in the mirror. She was certainly more presentable than last night in the simple blue day wear that she had donned. Satisfied with her appearance, she stood up to greet the king. However, on standing up she swayed slightly, making realize that she was still exhausted.<p>

When Ulquiorra walked into her chamber, she curtsied. He nodded slightly, turned to the maid and said,

"Leave us alone."

Once they were alone, he sat in a chair with Orihime occupying the one opposite him.

"How are you feeling madam?"

"Much better thank you." Orihime said proud of how firm her voice sounded.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, you don't look nearly as pale as you did."

The two of them sat in silence. Normally the silence would trouble Orihime but for some reason she didn't mind sharing silence with Ulquiorra. She cast a glance at her husband who was looking at something that was only visible to him. From where she sat, she could only see his profile. A strand of hair fell on his face, almost dividing it into two halves, in a way that seemed to be the natural order of things. She noticed his frown and that the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than it was last night. She took in the sharp angles of his face, his broad shoulders and then moved down to his right hand which was absently tracing a random pattern on the arm of the chair. Orihime stared at his hands mesmerized. They were pale and slender, yet there was something about them that gave an impression of strength. Those long fingers that adorned his hands were that of an artist's and not someone who fights. Seemingly out of nowhere a thought cropped up in her mind, _'Those hands were made to give a woman pleasure.'_

Surprised, she blinked a couple of times, tore her eyes from his hands and looked up to find Ulquiorra looking at her. Heat flooded her face as he raised an eyebrow in a question. Hurriedly, in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Y…Y…You look tired, My Lord. What happened?"

The corner of his lips lifted in a humorless smile, "A couple of long days."

He rubbed his eyes with his hand, reminding Orihime once again of the thought that had come to her mind unbidden. She had to cast around and force herself to think something else.

"It's not just that, is it?" She said, forcing herself to concentrate on anything but his hands. "Something is bothering you."

He cocked his head slightly and looked at her for a while before saying "No. There is indeed more. I did something today that I am not too proud of."

"And what might that be, if I may ask?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek slightly and said, "You may. I lied."

"You lied?" She was surprised. Knowing how brutally honest he was, it had to be troubling him significantly. "From what little I know of you My Lord, you wouldn't do it unless there is a good reason for it."

Ulquiorra sighed and slumped into his chair, "Reason? Yes, I did have a reason. I am trying to infiltrate the rebels. I asked Lord Jagerjaquez to find a spy and plant him amongst the rebels. I told him that I chose him because he alone has earned a bit of my trust which is a lie. I do not trust anyone."

Orihime nodded, "Politics requires you to tell these lies sometimes my lord. Please do not burden yourself with guilt."

"Guilt? No, I wouldn't say its guilt. More like a distaste in my mouth. I know why I did it. Saying something like that would actually make him stay faithful to me to some extent at least. I don't really regret saying it. But that doesn't mean I have to like what I did, because I don't."

"It happens. Unfortunately in life we have to do certain things that we don't like. But please do not let those things weigh you down Your Majesty. Life is bigger than that."

"Ulquiorra."

"What?"

"Please call me Ulquiorra when we are alone. No one calls me by my name these days. I can bear only so much of 'My Lords' and 'Your Majesties'."

Inadvertently her lips broke into a smile, "It would take me some time to say that."

"Now would be a good time to start practicing." He said dryly.

"I will try."

"Thank you. Not just for saying that you will try but also for listening to me. I had to talk to someone I guess, someone who is not a part of my court." A small smile played on his lips as he finished.

"You need not thank me. I am your wife; it's my duty to share your burden." She replied.

The small smile that had been playing on his lips vanished and a guarded expression took its place. He stood up and said,

"Madam, you are free to do whatever it is that your heart desires. Please do not burden yourself with any misplaced sense of duty. Have a good day ahead."

Saying so, he gave her a stiff bow and left the chamber without a backward glance. She stared after him, open mouthed. She had no idea what had caused this sudden change in his demeanor. Belatedly she also realized that not once had she felt the prickling of fear that she usually felt in his presence.

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_He walked through the corridors of Las Noches, only to realize that it would not be so easy to find his way through it. The palace was like a complex maze with identical-looking corridors and passageways that managed to disorient him completely. It was when he found himself in the same place for the fifth time that he realized that he had been going around in circles without much success. He was now out of ideas and didn't know what to do. Just as he was contemplating his next move, he heard a couple of voices approaching towards him. Quickly hiding himself behind a pillar, he waited. Soon, two guards came into his view, completely engrossed in the conversation they were having._

" _Done. So no one knows who it was?"_

"_I still say it's the rebels. Ungrateful lot."_

"_I think so too. They did attack the bridal party."_

"_Agreed. They don't like the Queen I say."_

"_Probably someone dreamed to be the new queen and is now angry that her position is gone. Hell hath no fury."_

_The two of them laughed as they moved out of his hearing range. He stood behind the pillar, having a brief debate with himself, then decided to follow the guards at a safe distance. He reasoned he would reach somewhere that was not where he was right now. Following them at a distance he finally got himself out of the maze. But the place he had landed up in actually made things worse since it was the common room for the guards. He paused, wondering if he should go in or stay out. He would risk exposure by going in but trying to navigate on his own, he was sure to lose his way. _

_Finally he decided that getting lost was a better option and therefore started to retrace his steps. So engrossed was he in finding his own way that he didn't see the guard approaching and crashed headlong into him. _

"_Ow! Watch where you are going, kid," the guard said gruffly steadying him with his strong and big hands. _

"_Th-Thanks," he muttered._

"_Tsk," The big burly man muttered, then frowned, "You new? Don't think I've seen you before."_

_His heart thudding loudly he replied, "Y-yes, new, trainee." _

"_Trainee?" The man scratched his chin, "I didn't know there were new trainees coming in just yet. Oh well," he said with a shrug, "I am going to eat, have you had your dinner yet?"_

"_I…I am not hungry," he replied hurriedly. Unfortunately his stomach chose that very moment to give a loud grumble. _

_The guard guffawed and said "Shy. Come on young man; let's address your stomach's complaint."_

_Before he could protest, the big, burly man had put an arm around his neck and dragged him towards the common room. Thus, he found himself willy-nilly sitting at a table with a number of guards and in the middle of a conversation that he could not follow. He tuned out the noise around him as he tried to formulate a plan of how to get out of this mess and reach Ikkaku. He realized that now that he was in the palace, it was going to take him a few days before he could meet Ikkaku, plot an escape route and then enact on his plan. For that he would have to find a way to stick around in Las Noches and remain undetected. He understood this was going to be a major challenge. _

"_Oi Newbie," a man at his table grabbed his attention by waving a hand in front of his face, "What are you thinking?"_

"_Uh! I- I was thinking Las Noches is so big."_

_Several of them snickered, "Yea, always gets to the newbies," one of them said wisely, "I remember getting lost once when I was new. Good old days." _

_The man's face took on the expression people have when remembering happier times. Realizing that it was the perfect opening that he had been waiting for, he ventured his question as conversationally as he could._

"_Yes, I got lost too. In fact I wanted to ask, could any of you guide me to…"_

_He however couldn't finish. Another guard came over to the table, his eyes jutting out and his breath heavy._

"_Intruder. There is an intruder in Las Noches!"_

_His heart dropped to his stomach. _

"_What? How did he get in?" Someone at the table asked hurriedly._

"_Commander Tesla thinks he climbed the wall. There was some loose mortar on one side of the wall and some bloodstains on the other side. We are to fan out and search."_

"_Oh dear Lord! Come on people, let's find that bastard." _

_The big burly man stood up and ushered everyone out. Amidst the confusion, he slipped out, his heart thudding wildly. Everyone had come to know that there was an intruder amidst them, now it was a matter of time before someone suspected him. He had to hide himself somewhere and hope that his absence went unnoticed. In his panic, he did not see the path he took as he ran. He only stopped when he heard a shout._

"_Who's there?"_

_Turning around he saw three guards standing on the second floor of the cluster of chambers next to him and one of them was pointing in his direction._

"_You there," the man pointing at him shouted, "What are you doing here? This area is off limits!"_

_His heart was still beating wildly. Later he would realize that he could have calmly apologized and walked away without creating a scene, instead he did the one thing that was sure to worsen the already bad situation. He turned around and started to run._

"_Stop or we shoot!" The voice called out, but he paid no attention._

_He heard the twang of the bowstring, the whooshing of the air and the squelch as the arrow pierced the shin of his right leg. Grunting in pain he pulled the arrow out and ran. But the archer's aim had been true, the arrow had gouged a deep wound in his leg and he wouldn't be able to run much further. He looked around desperately. On one side was the lake and on the other side were the cluster of chambers from which the guards were running down to catch him. He had but a few moments to decide. An open window a few feet away made the decision for him. He limped over to it and hoisted himself in._

* * *

><p>Renji woke up groggily, the harsh sunlight hitting his eyes. He lifted his hand to block it out. Looking around he figured that he had no idea where he was. For a brief second he thought he was captured but realized that although he was lying on the floor, he was covered with a blanket and his head was resting on a pillow. Someone had also left some water, a loaf of bread, some cheese and an apple for him. The sight of food reminded him how hungry he was. He sat up, dragged the food to himself and started wolfing it down. He was just finishing his apple when he heard footsteps. He tensed as the door to the chamber opened. A girl entered the chamber and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Oh you are awake," she said, spotting him.

Renji stared at the girl. She was small, with a very lean and delicate frame. She had black shoulder length hair, black eyes and a small face. Although she looked fragile, however there was something about her that told him she was anything but. Renji clearly remembered the way she had held her dagger; it wasn't as though she had just picked the dagger up because it was available. She had held it purposefully. She knew what to do with it.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, cutting through his reverie.

"I am fine," he said shortly.

"I doubt it," she said as she went about the chamber, working, "You passed out on the floor before I could finish dressing your wound. Oh and sorry about leaving you there, you are too heavy for me to lift alone and I didn't think you would have liked it if I called the guards."

Renji was suddenly overwhelmed, unbeknownst to her; this girl had probably just saved his life as well as Ikkaku's and therefore the rebellion's hopes.

"Thank you. Your kindness is appreciated."

"Never mind. Now can you come over to the bed?"

Renji raised an eyebrow and the girl realized what she had just said. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Umm I…I mean you had a fever last night. I expect you will be sore all over as well. What with that wound and lying on the floor all night. You need a bit more of rest. So lie down here on the bed. I have duties to attend to. If you decide to leave, please make sure that you close all the windows and the main door. I do not want any more unexpected visitors."

Grinning sheepishly Renji stood up and swayed slightly. The wound on his leg hurt badly. He limped over to the bed and sat on it. The girl put a tumbler of water next to him and started to leave.

"What was your name again?" He asked.

"Tatsuki. No offense, but why would anyone be named Zabimaru? It sounds like a name for a pet."

Renji shrugged. It was a name he had given to a monkey he had befriended as a child. It was the first name that had come to his mind and that was the name he was now stuck with.

"I guess my parents wanted a pet and had me instead?" he said jokingly.

Tatsuki laughed and walked out leaving a dazed Renji staring after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Yosh! (I guess effect of too much One Piece) I am back with this one. I have to say a couple of things about Nnoitra's cussing here. Most of the cuss words that our spoonspada uses are modern. I wanted to use words that related to the environment and hence I got creative. Those of you who have been craving Ulquihime should be happy with this chapter. More of Hueco Mundo's politics comes through in this chapter.

A big thanks to **Lilarin** who unintentionally helped me get back into my rhythm. Check out her story **Down with the Sun**, that's what got me back to writing.

Special hugs to my dear beta **Cerice Belle.** Take a look at her awesome Ulquihime **Music to my heart**, for which I am a beta.

As usual, R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"There is a WHAT?" Nnoitra screamed, towering over the guard who was shaking like a leaf. "By the devil, I should have your hide, you worthless cur! Why was I not informed earlier?"

The poor, scared man mumbled something inaudible, causing the black haired General to roar like a lion.

"Speak in coherent words you lout! Speak now or I will have your tongue ripped from your mouth."

The shivering man stuttered, "W…w…we th...thought we…c…could handle…"

"Well obviously, the brainless mongrel that you are, you thought wrong!" The extremely tall, lanky, one-eyed General screamed, looking like he was about to erupt a blood vessel.

The guard seemed to shrink further as the General got angrier, "Get away from my sight before I chop your limbs one by one and make you watch as I eat them!"

The guard scampered away. The furious lord picked up his unique sword that was designed specifically for him. The reason was that he was very particular about his sword and wanted something that only he could wield. It had a long handle with a chain attached to the end of it which was fastened at his waist. It had two crescent moon shaped opposing blades arranged in a line, one on top of the other such that one blade pointed out and the other towards the wielder. From the base of the handle to the tip of the topmost blade, the sword was almost as long as its wielder was tall. He usually carried it strapped to his back.

Lord Nnoitra whirled his blade on top of his head and then with a blood-curdling yell, brought it down on the flowering pots that were on the ledge in front of him. With one fell swoop he broke ten pots to smithereens and made a large crack appear on the ledge. His rage, however, was anything but spent. Panting heavily he hoisted the sword on to his shoulder and turned to his subordinates, his face livid.

"Listen up you filthy louts!" He screamed, "Las Noches has a reputation of being impenetrable and I will be damned if I let that reputation be tarnished under my command. I want the bastard caught within the next twelve hours, failing which, heads will roll. You will not sleep, eat, drink, urinate or defecate for these twelve hours! All your energy will be dedicated to finding this vermin, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The five commanders yelled in unison.

"Scoot!" The General commanded. The five men gave a quick salute, turned around and walked away as one being. As Lord Nnoitra watched them go he felt bile rising up his throat. Disgusted with his men's failure and angry at the recent turn of events, he desperately wanted to kill someone. Blood always soothed him, but he wouldn't do it, not now. He would wait for the twelve hours and then start the blood bath. Till then he would let his anger fester within him. Unintentionally he found himself thinking about her and what she would have done. If there was anything that could have made his temper any fouler, it was her thought and that's exactly what had made its way into his mind. Angrily he spat on the ground.

* * *

><p>Gin walked into his room, waving his hands to dismiss the guards. As soon as he was alone, the usual grin slipped from his face and a frown replaced it.<p>

"You don't look too happy." a soft, smooth voice said from behind him.

Without turning around Gin said, "He has no idea what he is doing. He is only gaining more enemies."

"So let him, why does that bother you?"

The smile returned to the prime minister's face as he turned to the speaker and said, "It doesn't bother me, not in the least."

"Then why were you frowning?" The other man asked as he settled on a chair.

"I was thinking. Or I should say wondering about a particular 'reform' that he wants. He wants to educate every child. I am not too pleased about it." he replied sitting down on the opposite chair.

The other man chuckled softly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Gin's grin became wider as he said, "Your prediction was spot on."

"When was I ever wrong?"

The Prime Minister snickered and said, "Yes, go on. Gloat all you want. You have earned it. After all, this was the second prediction of yours that has come true in as many months."

"I am not gloating Gin, I am just saying that I have acute observation. I understand what people want."

"Really?" Gin raised his eyebrows, "Then pray tell me, what does our lovely Queen want?"

"I haven't seen her for long enough to understand her so I cannot say for sure…yet."

"You really know how to play with words, Aizen."

* * *

><p>Lord Szayel stood with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face as he observed his subordinate force a potion down the unconscious man's throat. It was a little over two days since his capture and the man's condition was steadily improving. He had briefly gained consciousness last night and that gave Szayel the faith that by the end of this day or beginning next, the man would regain his senses. Although he wasn't too pleased having to take care of the rebel whom he considered a waste of space and way beneath his station, he couldn't help but admire the politicking of his King. The man knew what he wanted and was using his authority to get it. That, in Szayel's mind, was a sign of intelligence. He was sure that the young King was well aware that he wasn't gaining much popularity within his courtiers but the healer thought that it didn't really matter to him. So long as he got his work done, Ulquiorra Schiffer didn't care what others thought of him - an admirable quality in Szayel's books. Once the potion had been fed, Szayel issued some instructions for changing the bandages on his wounds. Under his watchful eyes, his subordinates undid the bandages, washed the wounds and tied fresh ones. It was largely thanks to Uriel Schiffer that Szayel was such a gifted healer. Uriel had the morbid fear of falling sick and therefore had sent a young Szayel to a famous healer to learn everything. Extreme intelligence coupled with keen acumen assured that he learned fast and became the best healer in Hueco Mundo. Under the care of a lesser healer, those wounds would have developed into a festering sore that would have required amputation. But under Szayel's care the wounds had stopped bleeding and were now on their way to healing nicely. Once the care for him was completed, Szayel left instructions with his subordinates to inform him if the man so much as sneezed.<p>

Closing the cage-like door of the cell, the healer let out a tired sigh. Between the attempted poisoning of the Queen yesterday and this filthy rebel's injuries, he had had to stretch himself. While he was a genius, he knew that he was extremely weak physically and that the past two days had put some strain on him. His mind drifted to the attempted assassination of the Queen. Although he had not discussed this with anyone, he had a nagging suspicion that the Queen's attempted assassination was meant to be just that - an attempt. The one who orchestrated it chose a crowded spot, with the entire court present. The poison that had been used could have been lethal if the wound hadn't been bled. The dart had not hit a blood vessel and therefore only trace amounts had managed to find its way into the Queen's body. The person had to have known that Szayel would be able to stop the flow of the poison, after all his fame as a healer wasn't limited to Hueco Mundo alone. That, in the healer's mind, left only one option. The perpetrator was trying to give a warning. Although why the Queen was chosen, he had no idea. The poor woman had barely spent a night in Hueco Mundo before becoming a victim to the cruel politics that was rampant in the country.

Lost in his thoughts, Szayel didn't realize where his feet had taken him. He was therefore surprised to find himself standing in front of a particular cell. The guard was eyeing him curiously but refrained from saying anything. The healer gave the guard a small smile and looked at the cell. In the flickering light of the torches that lined the walls of the damp underground cells, he could make out the silhouette of the prisoner. The prisoner sat cross legged with both the hands tied above the drooping head with solid chains. A rag that barely came up to mid-thigh covered the skeletal body. Long dirty hair lay in limp strands across the face. As if sensing his presence the prisoner slowly looked up. Their eyes met for a long, uncomfortable moment before Szayel had to look away, feeling a small twinge of guilt owing to the part he had played in this person's imprisonment. The prisoner however, gave no indication of any emotion and went back to the previous position. Shaking himself mentally, Szayel walked away from the prison cells.

* * *

><p>Lord Grimmjow sat quietly, twirling a glass of wine in his hand. His mind was occupied with what the King had just told to him. Carrying out the task was not a big deal. He had just the right person in mind. What was bothering him was the fact that Ulquiorra Schiffer trusted him. While he understood that he trusted him because he had helped him at a time when help was needed, but it didn't stop him from feeling a little strange. In his mind he didn't have a choice. As soon as he saw the Queen fall, he had rushed forward involuntarily. One look at her deathly pale face and he just couldn't leave her side. She needed all the help that she could get and he was willing to give that to her. Did that mean he was not as tough as he liked to think he was? He didn't know, neither did he care. He hadn't really thought that he would gain the King's trust in the process. That was an unexpected benefit.<p>

He was thrilled to have received this particular task. He had wanted to crush the head of the rebellion for ages but finding the rebels wasn't an easy task. Ichigo Kurosaki was a known face, but the man sure knew how to be elusive. No one was really certain how Uryuu Ishida looked. There were at least three sketches of him in the hall of records made by artists based on eyewitness accounts. Problem was each varied significantly from the other and therefore the man's appearance was a mystery. It did not help matters that he was the last surviving Quincy, which meant that he garnered contrasting responses in people. Some part of the population adored him and sympathized with his plight while another abhorred him and stayed away from him like the plague. But now, provided his man was successful in infiltrating the rebels, he could have solid information. Not just what Uryuu Ishida actually looked like, but also about where the rebels were holed up. Who were in the rebellion, what was it that they actually planned, how strong was the rebellion? Basically he could gain access to information that would destroy the rebellion. His blood sang in the anticipation, but then he had to remind himself not to get ahead of himself. The man was yet to hear out his duties, let alone infiltrate the rebels.

A guard interrupted his thoughts, telling him that the man he was waiting for had arrived. Lord Jagerjaquez nodded at the guard, signalled him to bring the man in with a wide grin on his face. It had begun.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra signed what seemed to be the thousandth official document before he could finally put down the quill and stretch his fingers. His eyes fell on the red sky and he realized it was close to Sundown. His body was tired and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and have a peaceful night's sleep- something that had eluded him the last two nights. Once the page took the papers away, Ulquiorra stretched on his chair, his mind on nothing more complex than a soothing drink. He just wanted to wind down and relax. He rubbed his hands over his tired eyes and stood up intending to call someone asking for a cup of tea. However, before he rang the bell, a guard walked in and informed him that the Queen was waiting outside for an audience with him. Startled, he frowned and asked the guard to show her inside.<p>

He straightened his slightly rumpled tunic and then smirked slightly at the futility of the action. The woman did not care how he looked. She hardly even cast a glance at him. He wondered why he was thinking along those lines but came up with no answer. He didn't have the time to dwell on it further as with a soft rustle of silks his wife was in the room. She curtsied and waited for the guards and maids to leave the chamber.

Once they were alone, Ulquiorra spoke up, "Madam, if you needed something you should have called me. You are not well, you need your rest."

"No." She interjected calmly. It didn't escape his notice that she was clutching the skirt of her gown but otherwise betrayed no sign of fear. "I had to come here myself."

He nodded, still unsure what this was all about, "In any case, please come into my bedchamber and make yourself comfortable."

She nodded and followed him quietly as he led her into the vast bedchamber in which other than him and his couple of manservants, no one else ever stepped. He noticed that she took in the elaborate marble carvings, the extensive murals and the huge Agarwood bed in a sort of wide eyed wonder.

"My father had strange tastes," Ulquiorra muttered.

Her mouth twitched in a small smile as she sat on the large ornate couch. He sat down on one corner of the obscenely large bed facing her.

Hesitatingly she asked, "My lo…sorry. Ul...Ulquiorra, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Why did you get upset this afternoon?"

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Fearing that she had somehow offended him, she hurried to explain,

"If I said or did something silly, I want to apologize for it. I can be a bit of a fool at times. I often say or do things that I don't think through and my father had always told me that someday it's going to land me in trouble. I…" She paused because Ulquiorra had raised a hand asking her to stop.

"First, give your throat a bit of rest. Your voice is still hoarse. Second, I was not upset, not really."

"Then?"

"I don't know." He said, more to himself than to her.

She continued to look at him for a while before she spoke again, "Why would anyone try to kill me? What have I done?"

This was one question Ulquiorra had been dreading, "I don't think it's you, My Lady."

"Not me? I beg to differ. The dart certainly hit me. I was the one who fell sick," Orihime felt a sudden stab of irritation.

"You misunderstand my meaning Madam. What I mean is, it's not you who's done something wrong, it's me. I believe someone's trying to send a warning to me and since you are the person who's closest to me, you were targeted."

"You mean because I am your wife?"

"That too," he added.

Orihime was taken aback at his casual confession. She knew next to nothing about this man and yet he claimed that she was the closest to him. Just how lonely was he that the person closest to him was only marginally better than a stranger? She didn't know what to say to something like that. She felt sorry for him. This man had probably never experienced any real form of closeness or bonds.

"I am the closest person to you?" She asked sadly.

"I would say so," He replied, "I have never really spoken as much to anyone else."

"That is so sad. How can someone live their lives without a friend?"

His brows furrowed in confusion.

"You have four brothers, don't you? Are you not close to them?"

"No. While we were growing up, my mother tried her best to keep me away from them and now, as an adult, I hardly have anything in common with them. Also they don't like it that I am on the throne."

'_How incredibly sad'_ Orihime thought. "What about your mother? Were you not close to her?"

"She was a strict disciplinarian who did not believe in any kind of emotional bonding. She was the one who taught me politics."

Orihime felt a deep twinge of sadness and pity for the man sitting in front of her. He had never made any kind of connection with anyone. What was worse was that he didn't even have a clue that he was missing something. Sighing she made up her mind, she would show him what it was like to feel a real bond. What true friendship meant. She would show him what it felt like to have someone on whom you could rely on. Her own fears and insecurities were secondary. This man needed help and she would give it to him. Making up her mind she stood up from the couch and walked over, pausing in front of him.

"I think it's time you learned something new. Let's start over, shall we? I am Orihime and I prefer to be called thus. No 'My Lady's, no 'Madam's." Then with a smile she added, "Everyone else calls me that and there is only so much of formalities that I can take."

Recognizing that his own words had just been repeated to him, he smirked and stood up. He was well aware that they were standing very close and expected her to move away, but she didn't.

"And exactly what are you planning to teach me?" He asked in a low whisper.

"If you do learn the lesson I intend to teach you, you will answer that question yourself," She replied, looking him in the eyes for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews make me smyle along :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This author's note is going to be _long_ because I have a lot to say.

It came to my attention that people are uncertain of the timeline because I have shown so much happening simultaneously. So here's a brief outline of the timeline starting from Orihime entering Hueco Mundo.

**Day1:** Bridal entourage gets attacked, Ikkaku gets captured, Shuhei Hisagi walks to the rebels, Renji is assigned as the rebel entering Las Noches, Ichigo thinks back to his past, Ulquiorra thinks back to his past, Orihime and Ulquiorra have a conversation.

**Day2:** Orihime's coronation, Orihime gets attacked, Orihime wakes up feeling sick, Ulquiorra tells her that he is going to increase her security, Renji gets into Las Noches, Renji gets attacked by the guard, Renji gets into Tatsuki's chamber and passes out there.

**Day 3:** Ulquiorra assigns duties to various Lords, Orihime thinks about Ulquiorra's hands ;), Renji wakes up, Nnoitra finds out that there is an intruder, Gin and Aizen have a conversation, Szayel stops in front of that mysterious prisoner's cell, Grimmjow assigns a spy for the rebels, Orihime comes to Ulquiorra and promises that she would show him friendship.

This chapter is a continuation of Day 3. I was asked by several people why Tatsuki still hasn't doubted Renji, I hope now seeing the timeline laid out in this manner, and it'll be clear why Tatsuki hasn't thought much. She has hardly spoken to the man, plus she met him right after Orihime's poisoning, so she hasn't given much thought to him.

Also, since I have reached 100+ reviews, my shout-out ritual needs to be followed. So I give warm, heartfelt thanks to: Cerice Belle, nypsy, wielbiciel, lilarin, unknown, ScarletKira, anicol001, Rin Sessys Girl, Ulquishinee, ulqui love hime, cronobear, geminigrl016, MJLCoyote Stark, IResurrectedThisRock (love your user name), LunaCrusader, Szerion, Sherlock, BleachmyNARUTO, gorguts5, Aralorn, Midnightawakenonyou, hmm, Black Diamond07, flying love letters, love this, otepbunni, splitheart1120, Missy, onba, ddurga74, Marrionette3, Remember December, steph, ChibiAnimeChick, Yolileep, Haus of lexy, Amusuk, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, 0Enidan0, Half-n-Half Soprano, eugeniamj, Mchillerwhartz, Fortunecookies, SundaeBunny.

I also thank everyone who's set an alert or favorite.

**Finally, the most important thing that I need to mention in this author's note- starting mid-December /early- January, I will be going on an indefinite hiatus due to certain unavoidable circumstances. I will finish 'I see you' before I go. However, this fiction will not be completed. Updates, if any, will be sporadic for some time. But I will finish this fiction, I just cannot tell when. Thanks for understanding.**

Beta'd by **Cerice Belle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

To say that Ulquiorra was taken aback would be an understatement. He looked at the woman standing in front of him, staring at him unflinchingly, and he found himself unable to form a coherent thought. As the silence from him prolonged, her smile faltered and the confidence with which she had approached him seemed to dwindle slightly. Her smile had been dazzlingly brilliant and had lit her face up and he didn't want it to go away. He closed his eyes in an effort to think clearly. Unfortunately, with his eyes closed, his sense of smell took over and assailed him with the soft rosy fragrance of her incense. Never before had a woman's proximity affected him this way, but then, he had not been this close with too many women. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at her starry eyes that were looking at him curiously. He knew he needed to get away, but it seemed to him like he was under some kind of a spell which rendered him incapable of movement. His hands twitched involuntarily as he had the inexplicable urge to touch her cheeks and run his fingers along her delicate jawline. He wanted to touch her soft pink lips and taste them. He had a feeling they would taste as sweet as they looked. His eyes slowly moved to her neck where he could see the purplish bruise. It unsettled him to see that on her neck.

Something was happening to Orihime. She had never stepped this close to any man in a casual conversation (while dancing she had, but that was a different matter) and here she was, standing merely a few inches away from a man who until very recently, scared her witless. He still did, to a large extent, but somehow, right now, staring into those green jewels that he had for his eyes, she couldn't feel that fear. What she felt instead was an emotion she didn't have any name for. She felt a strange warmth envelope her. When he closed his eyes, she wished he hadn't. She had never really looked at his eyes carefully, but now that she did, she realized that they were beautiful. Bright, big, deep pools in which one could submerge themselves. She had never seen eyes that were of that color. She was wondering why he had then closed when he opened them again. He was looking at her with an intensity that shocked her slightly, but it wasn't an unpleasant shock. She found that she could continue looking at those eyes endlessly. From the corner of her eyes, she could see his hands twitch slightly, but otherwise he remained absolutely still. She noticed his eyes leave hers and travel to her cheeks, her lips and then finally resting on the wound on her neck. A small frown creased his brow as his eyes darkened slightly. Instinctively her hand flew to her neck, covering the bruise and the moment was lost.

Both of them looked away at the same time and took a hasty step backward. Suddenly uncomfortable, Ulquiorra turned away from her and his eyes fell on the bell to summon his manservants. Abruptly he said.

"Tea?"

Taken aback at the sudden change in topic she looked at him with an almost comical expression on her face before answering, "I would love some."

He quickly moved away from her, his mind still reeling from the strange impact that she had with her proximity. He rang the bell and gave his manservant instructions to get some tea. Calming his nerves, he turned around to find his wife engrossed in closely examining a mural on the wall. He couldn't understand what had happened to him back then but he told himself that whatever it was, he wouldn't let it happen again. He did not like being so out of control or unsettled. The other thing he didn't like was being confused. And this woman was confusing him. He thought back to how confidently she was speaking to him a while ago and realized that he had no idea what made her change her attitude. He decided to ask her, given that she was talking to him now. He cleared his throat so as to not surprise her. She turned to look at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"What changed?"

She understood his seemingly vague question. She lowered her eyes slightly and said "You have been nothing but polite and courteous with me ever since we met, even though I wasn't on my best behavior. Then you saved my life. I haven't even thanked you properly for that. Also, I think you need a friend. I want to be your friend. I hope I have given you enough reasons."

Before he could reply, a quiet voice informed them that tea had been served. The two of them settled down as a manservant set the tray of tea and snacks on the table and then proceeded to prepare the tea quietly. Once he was done, Ulquiorra waved him away.

"So," Orihime started, drinking her cup of tea, "your mother was the fourth wife of your father?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden change of subject, "Yes, she was."

"He had six wives?"

"Yes."

"Where are they now? And your brothers and sisters?"

"As of today, only three of his wives are alive, none of whom live in Las Noches. His first wife died before he married my mother. My mother died when I was about seventeen. His fifth wife died a couple of years ago. His sixth went to live with her brother, who is a nobleman in a neighboring kingdom, shortly after my father died. His second and third wives left Las Noches soon after I was announced as the successor and not their sons. They each have one son, both of whom left Las Noches with their mothers. The third is the son of the fifth wife and he was named the heir of his grandfather's properties, so he left much before my father died. All of them are older than me. My younger brother, the son of the sixth wife, is merely fifteen years old and is now with his mother. I have three sisters, all of whom are married."

"So none of your family is here?" She said sounding a little shocked.

"No. We aren't exactly a very close knit family. We hardly ever spoke to each other. My eldest brother has, however, indicated that he might come back to Las Noches soon."

"Don't mind me asking this," She spoke tentatively, "but wasn't your succession challenged?"

"Fiercely. But if there was something my father was good at, it was how to get what he wanted."

"So no one tried to…you know…?" She faltered unsure of how to say what was on her mind.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Assassinate me? Yes, soon after the announcement it was tried. But then, my father threatened to exile everyone should a hair on my head be harmed, and that effectively put an end to the assassination attempts. But their displeasure was shown in different ways."

She nodded in understanding. The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while before she spoke again.

"I never had too much interest in politics. Sora used to say that I should follow it a bit more, because it was certain that someday I would be married to a King and…" She trailed off, shrugging slightly.

"I beg your pardon, Sora?" Ulquiorra asked with a small frown.

"My brother, he passed away three years ago when he fell down the stairs." She said in a small voice, her eyes looking downward. "I was right behind him when that happened."

"I am very sorry to hear that." He noticed that her eyes had watered up and he didn't like it. He wanted to wipe those tears away and had almost started to get up when he suddenly remembered his promise to her. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably but stayed put. He remembered the mention of a dead brother in Lord Granz's report, but no name had been mentioned.

She wiped her tears away and said in a distant voice, "He would have been happy to meet you, you know. He liked people who are honest. He used to say that politics has no room for honesty and being in my father's council of political advisors, he would meet a lot of seasoned politicians. He hated them with a passion."

"He sounds like someone I would have liked to meet." Ulquiorra said softly.

She raised her eyes, looked at him and smiled, "I really should apologize to you for my earlier behavior. You are not what I initially thought you were."

"No apology needed. I understand that you were uncomfortable. It happens."

"Uncomfortable?" she said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, "No. Not uncomfortable. I mean yes, I was slightly uncomfortable at being married to a complete stranger, but that wasn't all. I am not sure I can describe what exactly it was that bothered me but something about you made me nervous. To be honest, it still does, but not as much as it used to."

He smirked slightly and nodded. They relapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Orihime bent down and reached for a piece of meat pie, not noticing that Ulquiorra too had reached for one at the same time and as a result, their hands touched unintentionally. Letting out a surprised squeak, Orihime pulled her hand back. Flustered, she raised her eyes to find a very amused expression dancing in Ulquiorra's eyes. Inadvertently she scowled which resulted in a soft, low and barely discernible chuckle from him. She opened her mouth to say that it wasn't funny when his manservant cleared his throat from outside the bed-chamber.

Instantly his face slipped back to his usual stone like mask. Orihime found herself already missing the warmth that she had just discovered in him.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty," the manservant said, bowing low, "Apologies for interrupting you, but you asked me to alert you if there were any changes in the prisoner. Lord Granz has just sent the message that the prisoner has regained consciousness."

Ulquiorra nodded, "I will be in the prison cells shortly. Tell Lord Jagerjaquez to join me there. Thank you."

The man bowed low and left the bedchamber.

"I would have to ask your leave," He said, sounding genuinely unwilling to do so, "duty calls."

"Absolutely, I understand completely." Orihime replied, a little sorry that the time when she was really enjoying herself in his company had come to such an abrupt end. The two of them stood up, bowed to each other and exited the bedchamber together.

"Are you heading to your own chamber?"

Orihime nodded.

"Let me escort you then. I will go to the prison after that." Ulquiorra said. In truth, he desired to be in her company just a little longer. He didn't know why, but she had washed away all the stress and tiredness that had accumulated in him. He felt rejuvenated and he wasn't willing to let go of it. The two of them walked to the Queens chamber in complete silence. Once they were outside her chamber, he bowed slightly, wished her a good night and left.

Orihime waited for his figure to disappear completely from her vision before she sighed and walked inside, unaware of the smile playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>When the King had left the chamber in the morning, Orihime refused to have any company. Therefore she dismissed all her maids, Tatsuki included. The black-haired maid then found ways to keep herself busy. She made sure that the lunch of her mistress was being prepared under strictest of scrutiny. As a result, three maids and two guards were hovering around the poor flustered cook whose hands shook with nervousness as he chopped the vegetables. Tatsuki felt a stab of pity for the cook who was being subjected to such a stress just because he was cooking for the Queen, but she knew it was a necessary precaution. Once she was assured of the precautions taken there, she ensured that the guards around the chamber were placed to her satisfaction. She then went over the preparations for the rest of the day for the Queen, her evening dress and her dinner menu. Finally, reassured of everything, Tatsuki visited Orihime, who was sleeping so she decided to let her friend recuperate. As she made her way into her chamber her thoughts went to the strange, red haired man. She wondered if she should call a healer to have a look at the man.<p>

She pushed the door of her chamber slowly and walked in to find the red haired man sleeping on her bed. She closed the door a little more loudly than she actually intended to, jolting Renji into his senses. He looked scared for a brief moment before he regained his bearings and smiled at her.

_What scared him? That sound couldn't have scared him so much, could it?_ Tatsuki wondered. Aloud she said, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Much better, thank you."

"So, should I call a healer to take a look at you?"

"No!" He said hastily, "I…I don't…I will go there myself."

"How exactly?" She asked with a scowl on her face, not missing his brief stutter, "You have a big gaping wound in your shin, in case you didn't notice."

With an identical scowl on his face he replied, "Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious. However, I can walk."

"Really? Good. Then what are you waiting for?" She snapped.

"I was about to leave." He snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He heaved himself off her bed and stepped down. As soon as he put his weight on his feet, he swayed and almost lost his balance. He had to grab the bed so that he didn't fall. Tatsuki stood some way off, her hands crossed across her chest, foot tapping, her face twisted in a scowl. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he pushed himself off the bed yet again but he was in agony. However, not willing to give her the satisfaction he took a few painful steps towards the door before the pain in his leg forced him to stop. Breathing heavily, he tried yet again but this time his leg gave way and he crashed on the floor.

Sighing audibly, Tatsuki walked over to him and said, "I have never met a man as stubborn as you. I don't understand why men think it is a sign of weakness to admit that they are in pain? It really makes no sense."

Renji refused to answer her. How could he say that the reason he was avoiding to go to a healer had nothing to do with weakness? He couldn't tell her that a visit to the healer would be suicidal for him. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the floor yet again and stood up unsteadily. Tatsuki raised her eyebrows and stared at him incredulously as he tried to walk yet again and his leg shook dangerously, yet he somehow managed to stay on them. She shook her head in exasperation and opened her mouth to say something when a knock sounded on her door. Immediately Renji blanched.

_That's strange! He seems very scared. Or is it because of the pain?_ Lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when the knock sounded again, this time a little stronger. Clicking in annoyance she walked over to her door, pulling the curtain on her way out, cutting Renji off from the view.

Unsteadily Renji made his way to the curtain and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Ignoring his sharp pain, he paid attention to the conversation that took place in between Tatsuki and whoever it was that was knocking. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the visitor, so he had to glean the conversation from the one-sided responses that he heard.

"No." Tatsuki was saying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

After a brief pause in which he assumed the visitor asked the next question, she replied, "If I do, I will certainly let you know."

She was silent yet again for a while before replying, "Nothing. I just fell asleep."

He heard her bid farewell to her visitor and close the door. He sighed in relief; he was safe - for now. He put his head against the wall, closed his eyes to stem the rising nausea due to the wave of pain in his leg and considered his next option. He would have to leave these chambers before Tatsuki started to have suspicions or she called a healer or a guard. Either way, he would be in grave danger and that meant the entire rebellion would be in jeopardy. That was something he just could not afford. He was still wondering how to leave from here without arousing suspicion when the curtains were pulled back sharply. He turned to find himself staring at Tatsuki's glaring dark eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked in a low, steady voice.

* * *

><p>The slave girl was with him yet again, but this time he had not asked her to disrobe. In fact, other than having her pour him a glass of wine, he hadn't asked anything from her. He just made her sit in front of him as he tried to visualize his goddess in her. But it was becoming increasingly difficult. The vague resemblance, because of which he had used her, was no longer enough. He wanted another glimpse of her. He needed it to sustain himself. She was his lifeblood and he was discovering that nothing was a good enough substitute. It had to be her and her alone. He felt a little bad for doing what he had done to the slave girl in his moment of madness, but he couldn't help himself. This girl had done all she could to be of service to him, it was he who couldn't settle for anything less. He had realized that she had been a virgin when he had found her and he hoped that she hadn't harbored any romantic dreams about her virginity. He decided to make it clear that any such dreams were now useless. Sipping the wine he looked at her and said,<p>

"You will be well provided for. Your services will not be forgotten."

"You are too kind, My Lord." she said in a low voice.

He nodded and dismissed her from his thoughts. His mind went back to Orihime - his Water Nypmh, his Sun Goddess, his beloved. He still hadn't come up with a plan of how to make her fall in love with him. He hardly ever saw her, how was he supposed to make her see that he was the one meant for her? How could he show her that the Green-Eyed bastard wasn't meant for her? He had to do something to ensure that she came to him, but what? He was still lost in his thoughts when a small knock sounded on his door. He clicked in irritation and hooked his thumb towards the door indicating the slave girl to open the door.

A guard walked in and bowed low,

"My Lord, I have a message for you," The guard said. At his signal the guard proceeded to relay the message and he nodded. He gulped the wine in a single swig, grimaced slightly at the aftertaste and stood up. He dismissed both the guard and the slave girl and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he was presentable. He slipped on the mask of politeness befitting his station and walked out of his chambers.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat huddled in one corner, looking at Shuuhei whose breathing had now become more regular. She had taken over the duties of caring for their injured comrade from Hanatarou. She had just changed the wet cloth on his forehead and fed him a potion that would reduce his fever. She cast a look at the vial containing the potion and frowned. There was very little of it left and Shuuhei was still quite some ways from healing completely. Other than some basic cleaning and bandaging, nothing much had been done for his wounds and Uryuu, who had learned some healing techniques from his father, was worried that they would turn into a sore warranting amputation. Even with his and Hanatarou's combined skills, they weren't certain that they would be able to save their comrade. Rukia gulped the painful knot forming in her throat and sighed. This was the fate of The Rebellion, each of them was aware of the peril they all lived in. She was still lost in her thoughts when the door of the room opened slowly and Ichigo peered in. Seeing that Shuuhei was asleep, he was about to pull back when his eyes fell on Rukia and he smiled. He walked in and sat down next to her.<p>

"So, how is he?" Ichigo whispered.

"Only marginally better. His breathing has become a little more regular. Other than that…" She left the remaining unsaid.

He nodded in understanding. The two of them sat quietly, staring at their injured friend. After a while Ichigo spoke up in a low voice,

"I am worried Rukia, I fear that we are about to collapse."

"What?" She said, struggling to keep her voice low, "Why are you saying things like this?"

"What else am I to say?" He said slowly, "We lost eight comrades, two are missing, one is in prison, one is lying here on the verge of death and one is inside Las Noches, in who-knows-what condition. We do not have enough resources to heal Shuuhei, what will we do if Renji needs back up? We cannot even provide him with that. Rukia we are …"

Before he could speak any further, the short black-haired girl claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Ichigo breathed softly into her mouth and put a hand on her head to deepen the kiss. The two of them closed their eyes, as Ichigo gave in to Rukia's affections. She moved to his furrowed brows and kissed them slowly. She moved to his eyes, then to his nose and then to his cheeks and down to his chin before moving away to look into his eyes.

"We will do just fine, Ichigo. Do not lose your morale. You are the backbone of this rebellion, you cannot crumble, my love."

"What would I do without you Rukia?" He said pulling her into his arms. "You say I am the backbone of the rebellion, but you … you are the light of my darkness."

Rukia smiled and cuddled into his arms. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Renji will be fine. He will find a way to get Ikkaku and himself out safely."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Call it my womanly instincts." She said smiling.

He chuckled slightly and rested his head on her head. The two lovers looked at their still-sleeping comrade and offered a silent prayer for him, each in their own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In case anyone wonders why Sora wasn't mentioned before, I hadn't planned for him to have any impact on the story earlier. But now I think he will have a minor impact and thus he is mentioned here.

**Edit (23****rd**** December 2011): I have completed 'I see you' as of 14****th**** December 2011. I have decided to begin my hiatus and therefore I will not be updating this story anytime soon. When I end my hiatus, I will start updating this story. I will also start on a new Ulquihime, Angels & Demons. It is going to be a supernatural romantic comedy and it is in works. See you all soon, till then, adios amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10

****Wow! I haven't updated this fic after the 3rd of December 2011. I am adding a new chapter almost 3 months later! Thats such a long time. So much has happened IRL that it feels like it was another lifetime. I usually don't like to share personal information on Author's note, but just this once I will make an exception and explain the true reason for my hiatus. On 6th January 2012, I became the proud mother of a baby boy. Life became hectic after his arrival and it is only now that I am finding a rhythm in my day to day life. As a result, I started working on my fics.

To those who don't know, I have started publishing Angels & Demons (2 chapters done already). Will be publishing the 3rd chapter shortly. And now about this chapter. This takes off exactly where the last chapter ended. As for Ikkaku's curses, they are explained at the end of the chapter.

Special thanks to **Cerice Belle**, **Lilarin** and **Rip Van Winkle **without whose help the first scene would have been impossible for me to write. Do check out their work for they are all excellent story tellers and have done wonders to Ulquihime. **Cerice Belle **(Who's also my beta) and **Lilarin** have ffnet accounts while **Rip Van Winkle** has a DA account.

This chapter has not been beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

Ulquiorra found Grimmjow waiting by the dark, stone corridor that led to the prison cells of Las Noches. The corridor matched the reputation that the prison had – cold, dark, harsh and unforgiving. It was made of stone with a few torches lighting the way. When Ulquiorra reached the corridor, Grimmjow bowed low and offered him a greeting which was met with a small nod of the King's head. The two men then set down the corridor in unison. Shortly afterward, Ulquiorra heard his companion clear his throat slightly.

"Something on your mind, Lord Jagerjaquez?"

"Aah," The well-built man fingered the collar of his coat nervously and said "I had a query, Your Majesty, but I do not know how to phrase it so that it does not seem inappropriate or intrusive in any way."

Ulquiorra frowned. He had never known Grimmjow Jagerjaquez to be unsure of anything. "Speak what is on your mind Jagerjaquez and let me decide on the nature of the query."

"I…errr…wanted to inquire about the health of Her Highness. Has the effect of the poison diminished?"

Ulquiorra leveled the taller man with a firm stare under which he seemed to wilt slightly. He wondered why he was bringing this up now but he reasoned, the man had helped save her life therefore he deserved an answer. He did, however, feel an irrational surge of possessiveness that he dismissed quickly. "Yes. She is doing much better, thank you."

With the uncomfortable conversation over, Grimmjow seemed relieved. The two men fell into silence and traversed through the dark corridor finally reaching a large timber door with simple brass knockers. One of the guards lifted the heavy knocker and hit it thrice. A few moments later an answering knock sounded from the other side of the door. Two sets of locks were opened from each side and with a loud creak the gigantic doors were heaved open from the outside by four men. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow moved forward with an entourage of guards following them. Another door, identical to the wooden door was opened, followed by four more cage-like doors before the corridor ended on the top of a spiral stone stair-case. The unlit torches that each guard carried in their hands were now lit to provide enough light to navigate through the dark, cold, damp and moss-ridden staircase. A dank, mouldy smell crept up from the dungeon below. The small band of men slowly descended the stairs, careful not to fall and hurt themselves. The stairs were deliberately kept in this state of disrepair, as a means of preventing the prisoners' escape.

Slowly the party descended deep into the dimly lit dungeons that housed the worst offenders of Hueco Mundo. It got colder, damper and smellier as they moved lower, to the point that it was sickening to breathe the foul air. As they made their way towards the cell housing the rebel, Ulquiorra stopped in front of the same cell in front of which Szayel had paused earlier that day. The prisoner, clad in rags that barely came up to mid-thigh, continued to remain motionless, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor, with the hands bound over the head with heavy chains. Ulquiorra sighed and started to walk away when he heard a raspy voice call out,

"Congratulations on becoming the King, Ulquiorra."

He turned his expressionless face to the prisoner, who continued to look at the ground, "Was that sarcasm, Nelliel?"

"No. I don't use sarcasm with people I like."

Ulquiorra cringed inside. He genuinely liked Nelliel, having learnt quite a few battle tactics from her, and had been shocked to learn of her treachery. A part of him still did not believe that Nelliel, one of the best Generals to have led the army of Hueco Mundo, had betrayed them by supplying arms to The Rebellion. But the evidence against her had been overwhelming. It was only in deference to her long standing service that she had not been beheaded, but instead condemned to spend the rest of her life in the darkest pits of the dungeon. Ulquiorra felt a sharp pang of grief to see this, intelligent, skilled, wise beyond her years, and once beautiful warrior wasting away in this darkness, with mildew, roaches and mice for company.

"Neliel, I… Is there something you need?"

She raised her head slowly and said, "Some water would be nice."

Ulquiorra turned to a guard and ordered, "Give her some water. And take those chains off. She should at least be able to move around in her cell."

With a small nod in his former teacher's direction, Ulquiorra started to walk away.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Neliel croaked.

Closing his eyes he whispered without looking at her, "I am still Ulquiorra for you, Neliel."

Sometime later, the group was in front of the cell that housed the captured rebel. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow exchanged a look. The taller man then indicated for the door to be opened. Inside, on a wooden table, bound in chains, lay a tall, lean and bald man.

The man turned his head to look at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow intensely, "Which one of you is the King?" he asked haughtily.

"You are not in a position to ask questions, rebel. We ask the questions, you answer." Grimmjow bit out, "What is your name?"

"Madarame Ikkaku." The man replied with a feisty grin.

Not liking the flippant attitude of the man, Grimmjow moved next to him and asked, "Where are the rebels housed?"

"Up your arse."

Grimmjow's punch was swift and strong hitting the rebel square on his face. Ikkaku spat some blood.

Massaging his fist, while rotating his shoulders back and forth, Grimmjow said, "Let's try again, shall we? Where are the rebels housed?"

"Like I will tell you anything, you mewling half-faced giglot."

"You insist on doing this the hard way, don't you?" Grimmjow said, gritting his teeth, "So be it then."

Saying so, he stepped back, grabbed a baton from the waist of one of the guards and swung it with all his might on the soles of Ikkaku's feet causing the bald man to muffle a scream and twist painfully in the chains.

"There's more where that came from. Now will you speak or should I continue?"

"Pox and pestilence to you!" Ikkaku ground out but the smile was back on his face soon.

Nonchalantly, Grimmjow brought the baton down on the same spot yet again.

"This is but a taste of the horrors that await you, rebel. Speak now and spare yourself some unnecessary agony." Grimmjow persisted.

To everyone's surprise, Ikkaku laughed, showing his bloody teeth, "Agony? You nobles think a little bit of physical discomfort is agony? Clearly you have no idea what agony means. Live in the slums of Hueco Mundo for a day and you will know what agony is."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked coming closer to the table.

Ikkaku shifted his gaze to Ulquiorra and gave him a once over, "Are you the new King? You certainly match the description I heard."

"Answer His Majesty's question." Grimmjow said, tapping the baton against his other hand.

"I am not going to answer any question that any of you here will ask." The bald rebel replied firmly, "Especially not the King's." He looked Ulquiorra straight in the eye, hatred pouring through every fibre of his being.

"Why not?" Ulquiorra asked, studying the rebel through narrowed eyes.

"I do not answer to the King who does not deserve my loyalty. What kind of King levies King's tax on his subjects?"

Taken aback, Ulquiorra stared at the man for a while before asking, "What tax?" He was perplexed.

Ikkaku laughed derisively, "What kind of a King are you? You don't even know what taxes are levied on your subjects. You are worthless."

In response Grimmjow lifted the baton yet again but Ulquiorra raised a hand to stop him, "There is no such tax called the King's tax."

"Yeah, and I am the ruler of Hueco Mundo." Ikkaku replied sarcastically.

"Treat your King with respect, rebel." Grimmjow said waving the baton threateningly.

"You don't scare me, you pumpion. You, who cannot even talk to a chained, injured man, without a weapon in your hand and a posse backing up your sorry ass, you will threaten me? Not in this life."

Bending down, Grimmjow got his face close to Ikkaku's and grabbed his cheeks firmly, "Before your days are over, I'll make sure you pay for this, you arrogant alley rat."

"Get away from me, your breath stinks of wine. And if you want to 'make me pay for this', why don't you unchain me? Give me a sword and take me out in the open, if you dare. We'll settle this the old way, man to man." Ikkaku pulled at his chains.

Irritated, Grimmjow brought the baton down on the man's sole yet again, resulting in another muffled scream.

"That's enough." Ulquiorra said quietly, "We are done, for now."

Without waiting for any response, he turned on his heels and walked away. Stupefied, Grimmjow looked at his King's retreating figure and then at the rebel. He quickly handed the baton to the guard and ran after Ulquiorra, catching up soon enough.

After walking a few paces in silence, Ulquiorra said, "Don't let that man's taunts get under your skin, Lord Jagerjaquez. You were the one wielding the weapon, yet he was the one dictating the session. That is unacceptable," he was looking straight ahead.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Grimmjow replied, sounding reasonably chastised.

Ulquiorra accepted his apology with a nod, still looking straight ahead, "He did, however, give a very unsettling bit of information. What is this King's tax that he was talking about?"

"I am not aware of it Sir."

Ulquiorra nodded, "I thought as much. Find out what is this King's tax. Is it a real tax or is the rebel trying to mess with us? If it is a real tax, find out for how long has this been levied and why is there no official record for it?"

"As you wish Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"My fate, along with the fate of the less privileged citizens of Hueco Mundo and my imprisoned comrade is now in your hands. If you choose to hand me over to the guards, I would understand it and will not begrudge you for it." Renji had chosen to be completely honest with Tatsuki.<p>

Tatsuki sat on her bed with her head in her hands, "Do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

Renji looked at her remorsefully.

"You are appealing to my humanity, bidding me to do my duty as a human being. But if I do this, I bite the hand that has fed me. I am an orphan, Renji. King Inoue has clothed and provided me with a roof. Orihime…I mean Her Majesty has been more than a friend to me. If I am alive today, it's because of them. If I aid you, I will be disloyal to the royal family of Hueco Mundo and therefore, by extension, to Orihime. This is an impossible choice."

Renji crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Life isn't meant to be a bed of roses."

"But this is too big. I cannot handle this. I…" Tatsuki stopped speaking and blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over. After a pause she whispered, "I am not strong enough for this."

"You saved my life; I would not discount your strength so easily." He said gently. His heart went out to the small woman on whose shoulders he was placing a massive burden.

"I need time to think. The Sun has just set. I need to go to attend to my mistress' dinner. We will talk when I return."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you not scared that I will run away?"

"With that leg, if you can run away, then you deserve to escape." She said dryly.

On her way out, Tatsuki paused, "Will you answer one question honestly?"

Renji nodded.

"What does the rebellion have to do with the poisoning of the Queen?"

He frowned, "Nothing. Although sadly we will get the blame for the unfortunate incident, but we do not harm the innocent and the Queen is innocent."

"And yet you will attack the Bridal entourage of such an innocent?"

In response, Renji hung his head. Tatsuki tsked and walked out.

* * *

><p>The battlements of Las Noches were an impressive fifty feet from the ground, towering over Hueco Mundo. Made of large stones, the battlements were meant to instil fear in the hearts of any foe who dared to try and lay siege to Las Noches. Highly trained archers, with deadly precise aims, dotted the battlements. Enormous cannons were kept close at hand to be used when needed. In battle, Las Noches' defences were impeccable. Currently there was no siege underway, so one couldn't see the archers or the cannons. However, if one looked closely, they would see the silhouette of one man against the setting Sun. This man was walking on parapet of the battlements, hopping to the next one when he reached the end of one. The people who didn't know would be forgiven if they assumed the man was contemplating suicide. But the current General of Hueco Mundo, Lord Nnoitra Jiruga, wasn't planning on dying. He was in fact, thinking. This was a quirk of his, this constant need for thrill. Near death experiences gave him a rush that was second only to bloodbath. He was addicted to the heady feeling that came from testing his mortality; tempting his fate. He would constantly find new ways and means to push the line a little further.<p>

This day, he was risking a fall so great that would crush even his bones, but he still could not concentrate on the problem at hand. His mind kept going back to his predecessor, constantly asking himself, what she would have done if she were here. If it had been anyone else, he would have gone to the dungeons and asked their opinion, but it was Nelliel. He would much rather die than admit to her that he was stumped. He had just been informed that a guard's dead body had been found hidden in the bushes, stripped naked. This meant that the intruder was roaming around in Las Noches, dressed as one of the guards. It had been five hours since he had dispatched the search party and so far, they had turned up naught. With each passing hour, the hopes of finding the pest were reducing. He partly wished that the intruder wasn't found by the end of the twelve-hours that he had given his men, just so that he could start his bloodbath. But he knew that if the intruder wasn't found by then, chances of finding him were slim to none. Las Noches was a city unto itself. The longer a newcomer spent in it, the more acclimatized he would become and then become one of them. He debated on whether he should let the King know about the intruder or not. He didn't like the whit of a lad who was now his King. Although he had seen him grow from a boy to a man, he had no filial feelings for him. As a boy he had always found him a little too full of himself and now as a man his arrogance was insufferable. It did not help that he was now in a position of power. While he was an adept politician and a reasonably good fighter, Nnoitra still didn't care for his haughtiness.

_Well,_ he reasoned, _it's not like the pompous ass could really do anything about it. He would ask me to deploy search parties and keep him informed. If the rascal is caught by the end of the time frame, I will take him to the King, if not I will inform him. Either ways, I have to do naught as of now._

His mind made, he nodded resolutely, executing a two legged hop to the next battlement. His right foot almost slipped, chipping off a little bit of the mortar. He whirled his arms like a windmill and balanced himself with a wide, toothy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Orihime lay on her bed, her fiery mane fanned around her. Her left hand played with a strand of her hair as she thought about the man who was now her husband. She didn't know what to think of the small moment that had taken place in his chamber. Why had his eyes, the very eyes that had rendered her speechless with fear just a couple of days ago, held her captive now? The more she was coming to know him, the more she was convinced that despite the brusque and rough exterior, the man wasn't so bad. She guessed his gruffness was a defence mechanism. He had spent so long by himself that he just didn't know to how to warm up to others. She suspected that warmth didn't come to him naturally. Sighing, she stretched on her bed letting out a soft catlike purr. She was just wondering where Tatsuki was, when a knock sounded on the door and the smaller woman walked in.<p>

"There you are!" Orihime said happily, "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was … uh… looking after the… preparation of your dinner."

Orihime did not notice Tatsuki's halting speech as she curled languidly in the bed and said, "You know one good thing about Las Noches? The beds. I was sitting on Ulquiorra's bed earlier this evening, and now I am lying here and gosh, I cannot explain how wonderful they are. Come, sit. See how beautifully fluffy they are?"

Mutely Tatsuki obeyed. Orihime curled her toes and said, "I could spend an eternity on this bed, this is so wonderful. Father never let us sleep on beds such as these. He said that these beds spoiled the sleeper and I agree. I am already feeling spoiled."

She giggled as Tatsuki gave her a pained smile. Orihime noticed the less than enthusiastic response from her maid and sat up.

"Tatsuki, what happened? Why do you look worried?"

"I…N-nothing. Let me send for your dinner." Saying so she started to get up, but Orihime grabbed her hand.

"Now wait a minute. You are not going anywhere till you have told me, what is it that is worrying you?"

"Nothing Orihime. I am perfectly fine." The black haired girl insisted.

"Tatsuki, if you don't tell me what is bothering you, I may have to do what I don't like to do." Orihime said warningly.

Smiling softly, Tatsuki asked, "And what might that be?"

"I will be forced to use my authority and command you to tell me."

The smile vanished from Tatsuki's face and she said, "Please don't do that. I cannot follow that order because there is nothing to say. I am merely worried about the attack that happened yesterday."

"You weren't so worried in the morning. Or even in the afternoon. What changed in the span of a few hours?"

The maid bit her lips and looked at her mistress, worry etched on each line of her face,

"Orihime, I…"

Before she could complete the sentence however, the usher announced the arrival of the King. Startled, Orihime dropped her hand from Tatsuki's wrist, who disappeared from sight, quick as a lightning.

As Ulquiorra walked in, Orihime stood up to greet him. He looked exhausted. He gave her a quick bow and said,

"Your Highness, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

Flustered, Orihime forgot her manners for a few moments. When the silence had stretched long enough to be awkward, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Instantly Orihime recalled her conduct, quickly curtsied and accepted his offer. The King and Queen had a mostly silent dinner, with an occasional formal query about insignificant matters interspersed through it. Each of them had other worries on their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Explanation of Ikkaku's curses:

Mewling Half-faced Giglot: Giglot means a giddy girl. So calling him a Giglot is essentially insulting him by calling him a girl.

Pumpion: A pumpkin

Lame curses, I know, but I tried to stay authentic to period curses and the f-bomb wasn't so common back then.

As usual, read & review.


	11. Chapter 11

First of all, apologies for the delayed update. I was having some difficulties with this chapter. I know its short but a lot if things happen here. The events of the third day come to an end here. There'll be a time-skip of a week in the next chapter. There is no Ulquihime in this chapter but the next one will more than make up for it.

I am also working on another Ulquihime fic, Angels & Demons and I recently published its 5th chapter. Do take a look at it if you already haven't.

Thanks to everyone who put a favorite or alert. I appreciate it. However I would request you all to drop in a line about how you feel, what you think, not just for my story but any story that you read. Its the only payment that we receive for our hard work. Seeing a review makes us very happy and makes us want to write more and better. So please, read and review.

Beta'd by **Cerice Belle** - Check out her fantastic story 'Music to my Heart' for which I am a Beta. Link to her profile is on my profile.

**Edit:** Forgot to mention that I am going to be a bit irregular now for sometime. My in=laws are visiting to see their grand-kid and they are going to be here for a while now. So updates won't be once a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The sputtering candle cast grotesque shadows on the uneven walls of the underground tunnel. The gaunt man squinted his eyes to make out the marks on the candle; one for each hour. He guessed he had about an hour and a half before he would have to head back. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he continued to use the shovel and dig the Earth fervently. He was very nervous and couldn't stop digging even though his arms and back screamed in protest. Everything that he held dear in his life was at stake and all he could do was dig. So he would dig, till his arms fell out of their sockets or his back broke, he would not give up. He _could not_ give up. If he did, he would be forced to think and if he thought, he would be taken over by an all-consuming despair. Anything was preferable to that. So he dug. The thin, gaunt man dug. He dug for his mistress, his partner, his peace. Pesche Guatiche dug for everything he held dear in his life.

* * *

><p>Dondochakka Birstanne sat on the floor, fidgeting nervously, unconsciously tapping a steady rhythm with his fingers on the low wooden table that was in front of him. It had taken him a good fifteen days to get this one chance; he could not afford to mess it up. Everything hinged upon this one thing, if he messed it up, it would mean that all of Pesche's and his efforts were for naught. What that would mean for Nelliel, he didn't even want to think.<p>

"Will you stop making that annoying noise?" came the irate voice of the other occupant of the room.

"Oh sorry!" The plump man immediately withdrew his hands and dropped them on his lap. He eyed his companion. The man was of average height; lean built, fair skinned and had midnight black hair that hung up to his chin, framing his face. Although the man was currently sitting on the floor cross-legged with his hands folded in front of his chest, Dondochakka had the distinct impression that he was rather like a cat, waiting to spring on his next unsuspecting prey. The man, clearly having nothing to say to him, was now apparently studying the wall. The ensuing silence only served to heighten his nervousness and therefore he ventured a question,

"Will I be able to meet either of them?"

"No." The response was immediate and curt.

"Who will I meet then?"

"That you need not know." Somehow Dondochakka felt like this man hated him. Although why that was, he had no idea. After all, they had never met each other before. He opened his mouth to ask another question when the door of the room was pushed open. Someone stepped inside and gingerly closed the door. When the person came within the range of the lone candle he saw that it was a short, black haired, beautiful young woman who had a fierce face. She nodded at the man sitting next to Dondochakka and then took her place on the other side of the table.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"D-D-Dondochakka Birstanne," she intimidated him despite her tiny stature.

"Why have you been asking to meet Ichigo Kurosaki or Uryuu Ishida?"

"P-p-please madam, I need a favor. M-My entire life w-will not be enough to pay the favor."

The man sitting next to him clicked in annoyance. The woman said, "Do you mean to say that even your life won't be enough to pay off the debt, should we decide to oblige?"

"Yes-yes-yes madam," He gushed.

"So what is it that you want from us?"

"You will do it?" He was elated.

"I am not making any promises before I have heard you out in entirety."

"Madam, my mistress, whom I have sworn to serve for life, is in the dungeons of Las Noches. My partner and I are going to get her out from there. But we cannot protect her from the army; we need your help in hiding her."

"You can always take her out of Hueco Mundo," the woman offered.

"But she would never leave Hueco Mundo madam. She loves her country. And even if we wanted to, we cannot take her out; she has many enemies both in and out of Hueco Mundo," He and Pesche both agreed that wasn't feasible to take her out of the country, she had far too many enemies.

The woman frowned, "Why? Who is she?"

He hesitated a bit; he didn't want to reveal her identity but realized that he couldn't avoid it, "Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelshwank."

The man who was sitting next to him stood up abruptly and whipped out a bow and arrow, seemingly from nowhere, pointing it straight at Dondochakka's face.

"You want us to help the former General of Las Noches? The one under whose command the entire Quincy race was obliterated?" His voice was low and dangerous. Dondochakka quivered in his spot. He had expected some hostility but he wasn't prepared to face a furious man aiming an arrow at him.

"S-s-sir I- I- I am s-sorry. I-I…" His nerves had failed him and tears sprung to his eyes. He had messed everything up.

With a sigh the man lowered his bow, "You are pathetic," he scoffed.

The woman then spoke, "The fact remains that you have a lot of nerves coming here and asking something like this of us. You do know that one of our key members is a Quincy?"

"Y-yes madam," he said wiping his tears, "but you see, my mistress had nothing to do with it. It was all Lord Jiruga's fault. He was the second-in-command you see. He led the armies against the Quincies. When my mistress came to know about it, she tried to stop it. But she ended up in prison instead. She - she is a gentle woman who loves peace."

"And yet she was the leader of a bloodthirsty army," The man said sarcastically, "Am I the only one who's seeing the irony here?"

Dondochakka had nothing more to say. He sat weeping silently as the two rebels were having a furtive conversation in the corner. A quarter of an hour later the two of them returned and the woman spoke,

"Fine, we will provide her with shelter. But," She said overriding Dondochakka's elated squeal, "we need you to do something in return."

"Anything. Anything you say madam." He replied hastily.

"Think about it, what we are about to ask you is treasonous," The woman's voice was firm.

"If my mistress is free, I do not care what price I have to pay," He said decisively.

"Fine then," the woman said, "there are two rebels inside Las Noches right now. One is in the prison, the other in hiding. Get them out as well."

"I can do that. How do the two look?"

The woman spent the next twenty minutes describing in great detail how the two looked. After Dondochakka left, Rukia spoke,

"Are you sure you are alright with this?"

"If this means that Ikkaku and Renji are freed from that hell hole then yes, I am alright with it." Uryuu replied without looking at her.

* * *

><p>Renji's leg gave a particularly nasty throb as he writhed himself into an alcove behind a pillar. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the effort. Tatsuki had been right, his leg was getting worse by every passing hour. He needed to get the wound on his leg treated before it killed him. He slowly slid against the wall and extended his leg in front of him, clenching his jaws against the pain. He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. He struggled to stay conscious but the pain shooting up his leg was torturing him and he couldn't bear it.<p>

_Just for a little while._ He told himself as his eyes drifted shut of their own accord.

His semi-conscious mind went back to Tatsuki.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do this, Renji,"<em> _Tatsuki cried,_ "_I can't choose between my duty as a human and my duty to the Inoue family. I owe a lot to them Renji. My mother, who was a maid of Queen Inoue, died while giving birth to me. My father had died much before that. I have nobody in this whole world. King Inoue took care of me, he ensured that I was cared for, fed, clothed and educated. Orihime, although she's a princess and I am her servant, has always treated me like an equal. Everything I am today is because of them. I cannot possibly turn my back to them and commit a blatant treachery. My debt to them tells me that I should hand you over to the guards but my morals do not allow me to do that. I cannot send a human to prison to face torment and death. It is well known in Karakura that the people of Hueco Mundo have suffered greatly in Uriel Schiffer's reign. The fate of the Quincies is a legend known well beyond the borders of Hueco Mundo, so I understand where you are coming from. I don't blame you for the anger in your heart, in fact my heart bleeds for your pain but I implore you to understand my predicament. No matter what option I choose, I lose."_

_Renji stood silently, ignoring the screaming pain in his leg, for he had nothing to say._

_After a while she spoke again, "I cannot take away the life I saved. But I cannot turn a traitor to the Inoue family either; therefore I will do the only thing that I can think of. I am going to let you go. I promise, upon my very existence as a human being, that I will not tell the guards about you. I will ensure that you leave these quarters unnoticed. After that I will leave you to your own devices. I cannot possibly do anything more than that."_

_She had waited until it was midnight before she escorted him out of the chambers, never once speaking more than needed. Once he was out of the hedged area, he had opened his mouth to thank her but she cut him off with a hand,_

"_Stay safe." Was all she said before she turned around and disappeared into the night._

* * *

><p>Drifting in and out of consciousness, Renji wondered if he would ever meet that beautiful, small, dark-haired, strong-willed woman and found himself hoping that he would. The next thing Renji remembered was someone pulling him up by the collar rather roughly. He struggled to keep his eyes open but fatigue and pain wouldn't allow him to do so. A resounding backhanded slap landed on his cheek jerking him to his senses rather rudely. Frowning he looked up to find two palace guards staring at him with venom filled eyes.<p>

"Caught you, vermin! Just in time as well. A little more time and you'd have caused all of us to lose our heads."

"Lord Jiruga would be happy to have your wanker on a platter," the other soldier said spitefully.

Together the two men grasped both his arms firmly and dragged him along the corridor without any consideration for his wounded leg. Pain overwhelmed him and he fought the wave of nausea as he let himself be dragged. He realized that resisting would be futile as these soldiers were armed and he was at a definite disadvantage. A dizzying, nightmarish journey later he was thrown unceremoniously at someone's feet. He shook his head to clear his vision and then looked up and up and up. In front of him stood an impossibly tall and gangly man with long black hair around his long face partly obscuring an eye patch. All of it came together to paint a bizarre picture but what made him truly disturbing was the toothy smile on his face. There was something about the smile that chilled him to his very bones. Muttering a curse, Renji tried to stand up but was forced to continue to lie prostrate by a foot on the back of his neck.

"So," the voice had a barely contained glee, "you filthy whoreson, you thought you could get into Las Noches, eh? Understand this well maggot, Las Noches was, is and always will be un -bloody - penetrable."

The man picked him up by the scruff of his surcoat and lifted him up to his eye level, leaving his feet dangling, causing Renji to gag.

"We're going to have some fun, whoreson," the man whispered with a sadistic grin, "Your mother was a whore and I will turn you into one before long. My men are deprived, you see. They will have some fun with you."

Tossing Renji across the room like a piece of rug the man screamed, "Inform the King. The arsehole has been found."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am aware I do not mention Uryuu's glasses. I do so consciously as I feel glasses would not suit the setting of this story.

Also, in case anyone is wondering why I let Renji get so thoroughly manhandled by Nnoitra, its because I figured that in cannon, Renji was almost dead at the hands of Szayel who was #8 and Nnoitra was #5. Ergo, in terms of strength Nnoitra is greater than Renji.


	12. Chapter 12

So, keeping my promise, I am updating the chapter before the end of this week. With this chapter I hope I will reach 150 reviews so there will be a shout-out in the next chapter. Drop in a review and get a mention in my author's note.

Explanation of the asterix-ed (*) words at the end of the chapter.

I usually do not pay much attention to the statistics of a story, content with the reviews that I get, but the other day I noticed that this fiction has a whopping 85 alerts. 85! Holy Moleeee. I am so flattered. Thank you everyone.

News on other updates: Expect chapter 9 of Angels & Demons next week.

This chapter has not been beta'd. PM/review any mistakes that you spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Grimmjow walked in the garden with a frown on his face. It was a sen-night* ago that he and the King had come to know about the King's tax. When he had investigated further, he had unearthed some disturbing facts. The tax had started some seven years ago, but for reasons he couldn't figure out, it never showed up in the books. He couldn't even find the edict with Uriel Schiffer's sign on it. When he'd told Ulquiorra about it, the man had quickly put two and two together and come up with an answer: there was someone in position of authority who was abusing his power. That had been Grimmjow's guess as well. Now they were faced with the daunting task of investigating all the members of the court surreptitiously. They weren't making much headway in that aspect though. His man too hadn't yet managed to infiltrate The Rebellion. Then there were the two rebels currently housed in the dungeons. Madarame had turned out to be one of the toughest men Grimmjow had ever seen. Seven days of torture had not loosened his tongue.

It was a pity that Ulquiorra absolutely forbade the use of the rack** otherwise Madarame would have been singing like a canary. His comrade Abarai had turned out to be equally stubborn. He was kept hungry and was given only one pitcher of water a day but he still refused to talk. The wound on his leg had been given enough treatment that it wouldn't kill him but according to Szayel, it would never fully heal and he would be limping for the rest of his pathetic, miserable life.

His thoughts went to Nnoitra and how angry Ulquiorra had been on realizing that the oaf hadn't informed him about the intruder. That was the first time he had ever seen Ulquiorra angry and it was an experience he wasn't willing to relive. Grimmjow had been summoned in the middle of the night, told to appear in the privy chamber of the King immediately. He had thrown some clothes hastily and had made his way as soon as was humanly possible. In attendance had been Nnoitra, Starrk, Gin and himself. Nnoitra had been standing with a somber expression on his face, his perpetual grin conspicuously absent. Ulquiorra sat with his legs crossed, his fingers laced together in front of him, his elbows on the armrest and his face set in a tight scowl with a muscle in his jaw ticking. The chill that had emanated from him was almost tangible and even Gin had stopped smiling.

"_I should have your head on a spike this very instance."_

Those lines had been spoken with such a cool, collected and deliberate cruelty that Grimmjow had flinched. He had believed himself to capable of quite a few unspeakable things but never had he heard anyone speak with such malice in their voice. It had not been a threat, everyone knew it. Ulquiorra meant to do it. No one knew what had made him reconsider it, but if he were Nnoitra, he'd be thanking all his lucky stars that he was alive. One thing Grimmjow now knew for certain, Ulquiorra Schiffer wouldn't tolerate mistakes.

As he turned around a bend, he was surprised to find the Queen and a couple of her maids strolling in the garden. Smiling he approached her and bowed deeply.

"Greetings Your Majesty."

"Greetings lord Jagerjaquez, I presume?" she said with a smile.

"Indeed madam," he replied, "How are you today?

She curtsied slightly, "I am doing well, thank you. How fares your health?"

"Very well madam. May I join you in your stroll for a while?"

"Of course," she gestured for him to continue walking, "I was told that you helped save my life, I thank you for that.

Grimmjow smiled slightly, "Please do not mention it madam. It was my duty both as a human and as a member of the court."

After a brief companionable silence, he ventured forth a question, "Barring that unfortunate incident at your coronation, how do you like Hueco Mundo, Madam?"

Orihime bit her lip thoughtfully and said uncertainly, "I guess it's good."

He frowned, "You guess? You mean you are not certain?"

Orihime was unsure how to respond, for saying anything felt like a small betrayal to Ulquiorra but not saying anything would be rude and she didn't want to be rude to this man who had helped her when she needed it the most.

"I too would like to know the answer to that question." As if he was summoned by Orihime's thoughts, Ulquiorra's voice sounded from behind them. Both of them turned and bowed.

"Apologies Your Majesty, I did not hear you," Grimmjow replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra waved his hand indicating that he didn't mind. He looked at his wife and asked, "Would you mind if I join the two of you?"

Orihime smiled brightly and said, "Please do."

"So milady," Ulquiorra said, taking his place on her other side, "wouldn't you answer lord Jagerjaquez's question?"

Orihime looked down and tried to organize her thoughts, "Well, it's just that it's been ten days since I came to Hueco Mundo and I haven't left Las Noches. I'd like to see more of Hueco Mundo."

She heard both men inhale sharply. Both of them spoke simultaneously.

"That won't be wise," Ulquiorra said.

"That's unadvisable," was Grimmjow's version.

"Why?" she was perplexed.

"Do you remember what happened to the Bridal Entourage?" Ulquiorra asked. When she nodded, he continued, "That was not a one off occurrence. Things like that happen more often than not. Hueco Mundo is extremely unsafe."

"The rebels are extremely violent," Grimmjow added, "And now that we have two of them in our custody, they are bound to retaliate."

"Quite," Ulquiorra agreed, "You being the Queen and a new addition, become a vulnerable target."

"But then, this way you'll never know the truth," Orihime said.

"What truth?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You say the rebels are violent. But have you found out _why_ they are violent? Usually one becomes violent when angered. So why are they angry? Sitting here, cloistered in Las Noches, you'll never discover the true reason of their wrath," Orihime replied in an impassioned tone.

"They are angry because they think they have been cheated," Grimmjow said, echoing the words Madarame had once said but had refused to elaborate further.

"Why do they feel cheated?" Orihime asked.

"Neither of the two rebels will speak of it," the blue-haired lord answered.

"See, that's the point I am trying to make. You know the rebels are angry, but you have no idea why. Any information that you glean from torturing the two rebels would be information obtained under coercion and therefore incomplete and garbled. That won't be enough."

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful, "So what do you propose?"

"If you truly want to make your people happy, you have to be one of them. You need to know what makes them sad. Be it with the people or with your family, you need to build relationships, and you have to work at it."

Both men lapsed into thoughtful silence as they contemplated her words. The trio walked in the garden in silence for a while after which Grimmjow excused himself, wishing the two of them good day.

As the blue-haired lord walked away, Ulquiorra felt the tightness in his chest ease up a little. He had been standing in a balcony, watching Orihime take her stroll when suddenly his eyes fell on Grimmjow who approached her with a smile. As the lord bowed and started a conversation with her, something inside him twisted painfully.

_They are just having a conversation._ He told himself reasonably but seconds later he was walking out to the two of them. During the past seven days Orihime had kept up her promise and had spent time with him showing him what it was like to have friends. Ulquiorra enjoyed being with her and had started to seek out her company more and more. Although his duties kept him busy but he made sure that he found at least an hour that he could spend in her company. Her company was like an addiction – something he craved for, although he'd never admit it even to himself.

"I hope you are not upset," Orihime cut through his musing.

"Upset? No, why?"

"It's just that … I thought … You …" Orihime trailed off uncertainly.

Ulquiorra sighed. This was an aspect of hers that he was beginning to learn. She had the unfortunate habit of blurting out her half formed thoughts and when questioned, she would fumble. He found this habit of hers both endearing and irritating. This woman had so many shades and sides to her that it confused him.

The other day he'd found her in her chamber, engrossed in playing with dolls. When he had arrived, her face had been radiating a child-like joy. Today, the same face had been absolutely serious when she had been discussing about rebels. Although she said that she had no interest in politics, Ulquiorra had discovered that she possessed a keen mind and was quickly grasping the true picture of Hueco Mundo. He wouldn't be surprised if one day she understood Hueco Mundo almost as well as he did, if not better than him.

He cast a sideways glance at her and found her following a butterfly with her eyes, her face alight with an innocent wonder. He couldn't understand how could she say such profound words one moment and then slip to this child-like persona in the very next instance? With her, he never knew what to expect. One thing he was however sure of, the woman was very unpredictable. As he watched, she moved a couple of steps ahead, eyes trained on the butterfly. Suddenly Ulquiorra realized that she had no clue where she was going and consequently she hadn't seen the step on the paved walkway and was precariously close to losing her footing. He was about to shout out a warning when his fears came true and with a crash she was on the pavement. Instantly he was crouching next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded vehemently, her lips set in a thin tight line. Wordlessly she tried to stand up. Although she wobbled slightly, but she still managed to stand up. Then she put her weight on her right leg and all her efforts resulted in naught for she lost her balance almost instantly.

Ulquiorra managed to grab her before she hit the ground yet again. He intended to let her go immediately, but he wasn't prepared for what her contact did to him. His breath left him in a whoosh and warmth pooled into his stomach. A myriad of feelings coursed through him, none of which he could name. Something stirred deep inside him that felt akin to a pebble being thrown in a still lake. The ripples started in one small place but spread all over disturbing the serenity. He was barely coming to terms with the strange sensations overtaking him when Orihime burrowed her face into his chest, her eyes closed. If he had been disturbed before, he was in complete disarray now. What kind of witchcraft was this? What was this woman doing to him? His mind told him to get away from her instantly and get his peace back, but his body seemed reluctant to follow the advice.

The caw of a raven brought him to his senses and he controlled his raging emotions. As gently as he could, he held her upper arms and tenderly pushed her away from himself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a strange expression. Ulquiorra thought he could see his turmoil reflected in her gray eyes. Deeply unsettled, he cleared his throat.

"Are you hurt?" He asked surprised at the slight hoarseness in his voice.

She opened her mouth to answer but seemed to be bereft of words and thus she settled for shaking her head. He signaled to one of her maids to come and take her to her chamber. He gave quick instructions to the maid to have her feet taken care of. He looked at her and tried to tell her silently that he thought it was best that they stay away from each other for a while. She seemed to have gotten the message though for she nodded almost imperceptibly and let her maid lead her away.

* * *

><p>Orihime hobbled into her chamber, trying not to put weight on her right leg. She was in pain but strangely, she didn't feel it. It was as if she had left herself in the garden, in Ulquiorra's arms. Was this the man she was so scared of just a few days ago? It had taken some speculation on her part but now she realized that it wasn't so much the man that scared her as it was the change that he represented. Now that she was slowly accepting the change that had taken place in her life, she was beginning to accept the man as well. She had thought that accepting Ulquiorra would mean being comfortable around him, to be able to talk to him and not be afraid of him. She wasn't prepared for what had happened in the garden. His smell, his touch, his feel: they had wreaked havoc on her.<p>

All rational thoughts had deserted her as she inhaled his masculine scent. All she was aware of was that her legs were no longer supporting her, and it had nothing to do with the minor sprain. His arms were like the lifeline she had been hanging on to. The warmth that had enveloped her was so intoxicating she hungered for more. As a result, she went closer to the source of the warmth, noticing the way his breath hitched. What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly drawn to him like a moth to fire?

Then he had broken the spell. Once out of his arms, Orihime felt strangely bereft; however she did not dare to reclaim that place. What had transpired in those moments had not only scared her, it had left her very unsettled. She needed some time away from him to get a hold of herself.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki sat huddled on her bed, unable to move a muscle. She had been sitting in that position since the previous evening after she had heard the gossip at the kitchen. After leaving Renji off at the entrance of the quarter, she had spent the next six days on the edge, unable to eat or sleep properly as she kept her eyes and ears open for any news on the red-haired rebel. It had been on the sixth day that she got the news she had been hoping she would not get – Renji was in the dungeons of Hueco Mundo.<p>

One of the soldiers from the dungeons was a lover of one of the assistant cooks and apparently he had been talking about this red-haired tattooed rebel who had somehow incurred the wrath of the General. According to the cook, the General was really angry but for some reason, wasn't approaching the rebel. Instead he was making the lives of his subordinates miserable. The subordinates in turn were annoyed with the rebel and therefore lord Jagerjaquez had tripled the rebel's security, adding his men to the soldiers. The cook's lover was one of lord Jagerjaquez's men and he had complained to his lover about the resentment that the General's men harbored towards the odd rebel. According to the cook, the red-haired rebel was surviving on nothing but water.

Tatsuki had somehow managed to delegate her duty to another maid whom she trusted and had all but bolted. She had excused herself from her duties by telling Orihime that she was unwell. The Queen had spent a good hour fussing over her before Tatsuki could seek refuge in her chamber. Once in there, she had been overtaken by a bout of shivers so violent, she had been unable to keep standing. Somehow she had dragged herself over to her bed. There she sat huddled, unmoving; her mind gripped by a terror so fierce the likes of which she had never known. _Renji was in danger!_ The phrase went through her mind over and over again. Somehow, in her haze, she'd made up her mind to help him. But what could she do?

The answer came to her as she stared at the setting Sun: the woman who had hair of the color of the setting Sun.

* * *

><p>Coyote Starrk sat in his chamber, watching his niece Lilynette Gingerback play hopscotch in the courtyard. He was fairly pleased with the progress he was making in improving the civic amenities. In the past <em>sen-night<em> he had managed to hire quite a few able bodied individuals. He had also sent parties to various corners of Hueco Mundo and the neighboring countries to procure material. If all went well, he hoped to get started with the actual work in a month's time. However, something told him that was not going to be the case. He had a feeling that before long he would run into difficulties. When he was a member of Uriel Schiffer's court, he had the distinct impression that there was someone in the shadows who harmed Hueco Mundo more than Uriel Schiffer, but he had no idea who it was. Sometimes he thought it was Szayel, but the healer had never really done anything to substantiate Starrk's suspicion. Yes, his perusal of the relation between the King and the Princess of Karakura had been suspicious, but on further investigation Starrk had found that his motive had been a selfish one. By instigating a successful alliance between Hueco Mundo and Karakura, he had merely ensured that his brother, Yylfordt Granz, got a better footing in the court of Karakura. Try as he might, he had not been able to unearth an ulterior and a more sinister motive. But Starrk hadn't entirely dismissed the healer from his suspicions. The man was clever, cunning and had the patience to sit back and wait for the opportune moment to strike. He was like a venomous snake that Starrk didn't trust.

* * *

><p>Louisenbairn Barragan hated the fact that he had been relegated to solving petty disputes himself. He had been in the court of Hueco Mundo when Ulquiorra had been a mere babe suckling at his mother's bosom. To think that the mere stripling was now giving him orders. Under the reign of Uriel Schiffer, Barragan didn't have to do anything. Uriel had let him get away with almost anything. Whenever he had a problem, he had gone to Uriel and had asked for his help, which the benevolent king had always provided and thus Barragan had sailed through years at the court of Hueco Mundo, but now, at this ripe old age, Ulquiorra was making him work. It did not sit well with him, not at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Tia Harribel was on her way to a neighboring kingdom. There had been a few back and forth messages between her and the King and now she was ready to propose an alliance between the two Kingdoms. Harribel had been very eager to get this work done properly. She knew and understood what the King was trying and she wanted to ensure that he got her full support. She firmly believed that Hueco Mundo could still be saved and that Ulquiorra Schiffer was the one who could do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra Jiruga watched carefully as the horse reared up on its hind legs, neighing loudly. This horse was known to be the most temperamental beast and had been aptly named the devil. He had managed to break the spines of three riders who had tried to tame him. Nnoitra had made up his mind to tame this behemoth. He was angry and he used his anger to focus on bringing this horse down to its knees. Ulquiorra had expressly forbidden him and his men to be anywhere near the rebel. To ensure that he had gone so far as to ask Grimmjow Jagerjaquez to station his men who wasted no time in doing so. Nnoitra didn't like anyone stepping into his territory and Jagerjaquez had done exactly that. He was going to make that blue-haired bastard pay, if that was the last thing he did. With a quick flash, Nnoitra managed to grab the reins of the horse and climb on to its back. Devil tried to buck its rider several times but the tall man managed to hold on. Soon enough, the beast had been tamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Zommari Leroux cut open a pumpkin with more force than necessary. The King wanted to educate every child in the country, not caring how blasphemous the very idea was. The children of the common man and the elite sitting in one place, studying from the same books: unheard of. Zommari hadn't done much in the front except asking a few monks to send out words. He had asked the monks in a passing conversation and was hoping they had not taken him seriously. He had decided that if asked, he would say that it went against the religious beliefs and or doctrines. It had always worked with Uriel Schiffer; he didn't see why it wouldn't work with his son.<p>

* * *

><p>Szayel Aporro Granz stared at the setting Sun, his mind on Nelliel. Ever since he had accidentally visited her cell, he was plagued by guilt and he just could not shake it off. Nelliel's eyes had harbored no ill feelings towards him but then she probably wasn't even aware of how he had been instrumental in her downfall. Nnoitra, the big, blundering buffoon that he was, could never have come up with a ploy like that on his own. He had come to Szayel one evening asking for help. He had no particular enmity with the pacifist General of Hueco Mundo, but then Nnoitra had casually slipped a couple of words in his conversation that had scared Szayel. He wasn't afraid of Nnoitra himself, the tall man was all brawns and very little brains. What the healer was afraid of was the information that the lanky second-in-command had come armed with. It was that day that Szayel realized that Nnoitra wasn't as big a fool as he seemed to be. He knew how to trap a smart opponent. In exchange of Nnoitra's silence, Szayel had agreed to help him. After all, he had spent all his life looking out for only himself. He, however, hated the twinge of guilt that was stabbing him now. It was uncharacteristic of him to feel sympathetic or guilty. He tsked in irritation. Damn Nnoitra and his stupid zeal!<p>

* * *

><p>Aaroniero Aaruruerie adjusted his head gear and hefted his lance once again to continue his practice. He was waiting for the message from a neighboring King in response to his proposal for alliance. He had his doubts about the fruition of the alliance because he was practical enough to understand that no one would want to associate with a country that was weak, ravaged and on the brink of a civil war. Most people would play 'wait and watch'. But the King had ordered him to ensure that he try his best to start an alliance so he would do that, setting his personal doubts and misgivings aside.<p>

* * *

><p>Far beneath the place where Aaroniero was lost in his musings, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne celebrated for they had completed the tunnel successfully.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*Sen-night: The space of seven nights and days. A term used to explain a week in middle English.

**The rack: The **rack** is a torture device consisting of a rectangular, usually wooden frame, slightly raised from the ground, with a roller at one, or both, ends, having at one end a fixed bar to which the legs were fastened, and at the other a movable bar to which the hands were tied. The victim's ankles are fastened to one roller, and the wrists are chained to the other. As the interrogation progresses, a handle and ratchet attached to the top roller are used to very gradually stepwise increase the tension on the chains, inducing excruciating pain. By means of pulleys and levers this roller could be rotated on its own axis, thus straining the ropes until the sufferer's joints were dislocated and eventually separated.

PS: Couldn't resist the 'Pumpkin' pun with Zommari XD


	13. Chapter 13

I have settled on an update schedule. Expect an update from Trust to Hope every odd week and Angels & Demons every even week. In case I am unable to meet the schedule. I'll let you know.

Things I need to say in this chapter: I am aware Nakeem is originally Grimmjow's fraccion, but I changed things a bit for the story's sake. Naked Ulquuiorra isn't for fanservice but to keep things in synch with the time frame. Also, I LOVE the plot-line I have set for Nel. Super excited about it. Oh and Pesche's little song is my lame attempt at poetry. :D

150+ reviews therefor time to give special thanks to: Cerice Belle, nypsy, wielbiciel, lilarin, unknown, ScarletKira, anicol001, Rin Sessys Girl, Ulquishinee, ulqui love hime, cronobear, geminigrl016, MJLCoyote Stark, IResurrectedThisRock, LunaCrusader, Szerion, Sherlock, BleachmyNARUTO, gorguts5, Aralorn, Midnightawakenonyou, hmm, Black Diamond07, flying love letters, love this, otepbunni, splitheart1120, Missy, onba, ddurga74, Marrionette3, Remember December, steph, ChibiAnimeChick, Yolileep, Haus of lexy, Amusuk, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, 0Enidan0, Half-n-Half Soprano, eugeniamj, Mchillerwhartz, Fortunecookies, SundaeBunny, setsuka510, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, NephandiMan, ShadowCat8511, Kougaswoman1, Mahi-Mahi, frawg360, Kigaroo, akashirecord, odji, TheCatWithTheHat, xXUlquigirlXx, Alt3etf, sophie, xXBlazeXxBliss, Randomfan17, Xtremefairy.

Also thanks to the 95 people who have set alert to this story, that's a new personal record, and to the 54 people who have set a favorite.

Beta, Cerice Belle

PS: Do check out my new Ulquihime one-shot "One Night Heartbeat"

**Edit 05/06/12: **In the previous chapter I missed mentioning Yammy. I can't believe no one pointed that out XD Goes to show just how much people care about him rofl

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The effects of what happened that night were felt all across Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>Nelliel Tu Odelvshwank paced about her tiny cell with a slow yet nervous pace. The prolonged confinement had robbed her of her physical strength but it hadn't dimmed her mental faculties in the slightest. She knew Nnoitra was directly responsible for her fall from grace but she doubted that it was him alone. Neither did he have the mental wherewithal, nor did he have the patience to pull off something like that. She was fairly sure that there was someone else who had aided him. In the long, solitary hours, she had thought about it very hard and had narrowed down to three suspects: Coyote Starrk, Szayel Aporro Granz and Gin Ichimaru.<p>

Starrk was a man who was far sharper than he looked. While he was generally lazy and somewhat of a loner, Nelliel had a feeling that he could be a dangerous man if push came to shove. She however couldn't imagine why he would aid Nnoitra because Starrk had generally all but ignored the tall man. However, the world of politics was a fickle one and she knew that alliances changed faster than the blink of an eye.

Szayel Aporro Granz was selfish, cunning, lethal and a man with whom neither friendship nor enmity was wise. Nelliel had always treated him with caution, communicating with him only when needed. Szayel thought himself to be a gift to humanity and looked down on anyone who wasn't as intelligent or cunning as him. She theorized that Nnoitra may have offered him some kind of deal in which Szayel saw a benefit. There couldn't possibly be any other reason why the healer would aid the man.

And then there was Gin Ichimaru. Who really knew what he was or was not capable of? Nelliel always thought that he hid a traitorous, slippery and a downright evil personality behind that foxlike grin of his. There was really nothing that she put past the Prime Minister and therefore she thought it to be entirely plausible that he had helped Nnoitra.

However currently, those thoughts were kept shelved in the far corners of her mind. The thought that was dominant now was the suicidal mission Pesche and Dondochakka had decided to take up. The entire plan was fraught with risk and even if they succeeded in pulling the escape off, there was still the risk of The Rebellion. She expected nothing but hostility from that faction. A small part of her was reluctant to follow through with the plan but a larger part of her had had enough of the dungeon. She had therefore helped Pesche and Dondochakka to formulate the scheme.

As the former General she was aware of a certain weakness of Las Noches. The foundation of the castle wasn't as deep near the lake as it was elsewhere. The builders had originally planned to build a drain there but they had abandoned it when the hole had gone too close to the underground river. According to the builder, if they continued to dig in the dimensions that they were continuing, the river would have flooded the hole. So a partially concealed large hole that led halfway into Las Noches from the lake remained almost unnoticed by everyone. Other than the builder only three people had known of it, Uriel Schiffer, Gin Ichimaru and Nelliel herself. Neither had ever shared the information with anyone for the sake of Las Noches' security. As the General she had always stationed a guard at the mouth of the hole, something Nnoitra had thought of as a waste of resources, but some instinct had made her remain quiet about that particular detail.

When Pesche and Dondochakka had managed to convince her to escape, she had asked them to find out if that particular spot was guarded. As she had expected, the spot was unguarded, which meant Nnoitra was as yet unaware of the hole. If everything turned out as expected, that gap in his information would be bridged soon. She had asked Pesche and Dondochakka to continue with the hole and dig away from the lake and use smaller dimensions.

Just then a drunken voice rung out in the dungeon, echoing against its stony walls: it was time.

* * *

><p>Pesche Guatiche, a guard in the prison of Las Noches, was singing tipsily,<p>

_The night is young milady, we should dance milady,_

_Your feet so pretty and light, let the music give them flight._

_The moon is bright milady; it's a lovely night milady,_

_Come let's dance together, let this last forever!_

"Someone's feeling romantic," a fellow guard jeered.

"You would too," another one said, "if you had taken four pints of ale."

"Tch," the first one said, "no such luck. I am meant to guard this filth here," he emphasized his point by hitting his baton against the door of the cell that housed Ikkaku.

"Oh come on!" Pesche said grinning widely, "Give your comrade company. I am sure half a tankard wouldn't harm you."

"Well," the guard said, clearly tempted, "I suppose I could have some. Just half a tankard maybe…"

"That's more like it!" the blond man thumped his back heartily.

He pulled out a sheep-skin flask from within the folds of his clothes, causing the guards to gag in surprise.

"Aren't you uncomfortable, carrying that thing … there?" one asked.

"One would think you are about to whip out your wanker!" the other said scandalized.

The thin, blond man simply laughed and handed the pouch to one who drank heartily from it before handing it to the other who followed suit. Just as the second one was wiping his face the first guard collapsed on the floor.

"What the …" was all that the second one could manage before he too collapsed in a heap.

"Sorry," the blond man whispered. He bent down and took the key to Ikkaku's cell from the guard. Slowly he opened the door to look at the bald rebel who lay on the floor. From the little light that permeated in the cell, he looked to be in a bad shape.

"Ikkaku Madarame, sir," Pesche whispered.

The bald rebel looked up weakly.

"I am Pesche Guatiche. Please come with me, I am here to free you."

Ikkaku looked at him suspiciously, "Who in blazing hell are you?" he croaked, "And why should I trust you?"

"I knew you wouldn't," Pesche replied as he pulled out a small object from within his clothes, "A woman from The Rebellion gave this to my partner. She said you would believe us when you saw this."

Ikkaku slowly extended his hand and accepted the object the man was offering. It was a small terracotta block, smaller than his palm. It was pentagonal in shape and crude skull and crossbones were drawn on it. Ikkaku recognized it immediately. It was Ichigo's badge. No one outside of the rebellion knew of it. Ichigo had designed it himself and it was meant to be a token to be used exactly for times like this. Nodding Ikkaku tried to stand up, but his injuries made it exceedingly difficult. Pesche supported him.

"Sorry to rush things like this but we are hard pressed for time. We have to get two more prisoners out before the inspection begins and we have only about twenty minutes."

Ikkaku nodded, knowing that an inspection took place every half an hour and they would have to hurry if all of them had to escape before that. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his entire body, Ikkaku leaned on Pesche for support and moved as fast as he could. Once they exited the cell, he noticed that his two guards were lying unconscious in front of his cell and his rescuer was about to move on.

"Wait!" Ikkaku said in a low voice, "We can't just leave them here!"

"What?" Pesche asked, "You are feeling sympathy for them?"

If Pesche hadn't been rescuing him, Ikkaku would have smacked the man for his stupidity, "No," he replied patiently, "They will draw attention."

Pesche looked like he hadn't thought of that, "So what do you suggest I do?"

Ikkaku ground his teeth in an effort to physically bite the scathing words. Why had Ichigo chosen this fool? "You can drag them into the cell."

"Ah," Pesche's face brightened, "indeed we can do it! You are so clever bald man!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BALD, EVER!" Ikkaku said through gritted teeth, "Leave me here and drag these two inside fast. We don't have much time."

Pesche put Ikkaku against the wall and dragged the two men inside the cell. They had lost a few precious minutes and Ikkaku was getting impatient. However Pesche seemed to be in more of a hurry. He took Ikkaku by the arm and walked over to another cell. The guards there were already unconscious. Pesche quickly unlocked the cell and took Ikkaku with him.

"Renji Abarai, sir," Pesche spoke up.

"Who's there?" Renji said weakly.

"I am Pesche Guatiche, and I am here to free you."

Renji looked up from his place on the floor and squinted his eyes, "Ikkaku?"

"Renji," Ikkaku answered, torn between elation and anxiety.

Renji sighed deeply and closed his eyes, as if to muster his strength.

"Ikkaku sir, give me that object, he'll know I am here to help him," Pesche said.

Ikkaku closed his eyes, breathed deeply and said, "I am here. He knows me. He'll not need the object."

While the two were bickering, Renji dragged himself to his feet, "Let's go," he said, putting a halt to the argument.

Renji hobbled slowly behind the two. Ikkaku once again instructed Pesche to drag the guards in the cell. Once that was done, Pesche supported Ikkaku while Renji followed them, using the walls for support. The trio then reached the third cell, where once again the guards were unconscious.

"I am impressed by your efficiency Pesche," Ikkaku whispered, "How did you think of this plan?"

"Oh I didn't," Pesche said brightly while opening the third cell, "My mistress did. My partner and I just followed her instructions."

"I should have known," the bald man groaned.

The cell opened and out stepped a gaunt woman covered in filthy rags. Despite her emaciated look, she radiated an inner strength. Almost simultaneously both the rebels realized that this woman wasn't someone to be trifled with. There was something about her that commanded respect. Wordlessly she walked up to Renji and supported him while Pesche supported Ikkaku.

"Madam," Renji croaked, "What are you doing? You look like you need support yourself."

"Don't go by my looks," the woman said in a hoarse voice, "I am stronger than I appear. Let's get moving, we don't have much time. The mouth of the tunnel is just round the corner."

Despite her own obvious frailty, neither of the rebels could object to the gentle yet firm command. This woman was used to authority and knew exactly how to wield it. Just as they turned round the corner, they came face to face with a very surprised guard.

"What is this?" he said.

"This is a prison break," the woman said calmly, "Nakeem, the choice is yours, are you going to raise an alarm or are you going to let us pass."

The fat man regarded her with a stare for a few moments and said, "You have only three minutes before the inspection begins."

"Thank you Nakeem," she said with a smile.

"I always knew you were innocent, madam," he said with a bow.

The woman nodded. Wordlessly Pesche moved to a stone in the wall and started to pull at it. Without hesitation, Nakeem joined and the two men dislodged the stone that camouflaged the entrance of the tunnel. The woman motioned for Ikkaku to enter first. He had to crouch and wriggle a bit but he managed to push his tall frame through. It was Renji's turn next. For once he was thankful that he had lost so much weight that he could pass through without a problem. The woman went in next, almost effortlessly. Pesche was the last to go. Just as he was getting in the gong for the inspection sounded.

As the four were about to leave Nakeem called out, "Pesche, take this with you."

He was holding aloft a torch. Pesche bowed deeply and accepted the torch.

"Move. Go." Nakeem said urgently and hefted the stone back in place.

Inside the tunnel, by the light of the torch, Renji thought he saw the woman wipe a tear off her face. Unable to contain his curiosity about this mysterious woman, Renji spoke,

"I am Renji Abarai and that is Ikkaku Madarame, and …"

"The time for introductions will come later," she said firmly, "We still have a lot of work to do and very little time. As soon as the inspector discovers the break, Las Noches will be thrown into chaos. Nnoitra will leave no stones unturned to find us. We will have to get out of Las Noches before our absence is noticed."

The rebels did not miss the fact that she had chosen to speak so many words instead of supplying her name. Niether of them knew what to make of it. The four of them moved in silence till they came across another man who waited for them in the tunnel with a huge bundle.

"I am Dondochakka Birstanne," the plump man said bowing, "I have some clothes for you. Please change here. You all will draw less attention that way, once we are outside."

The men changed as quickly as their weakened and injured bodies allowed them. The four of them then turned around to give the woman some privacy as she changed her clothes. Dondochakka then tied the discarded clothes into a bundle and handed a loaf of bread to each prisoner.

"You'll have to eat as we move," he said taking Renji's arm to support him.

The five of them moved as quickly as their weakened bodies could.

* * *

><p>The inspector, while making his rounds, noticed that there were no guards stationed in front of Renji Abarai's cell.<p>

"Why is there no guard here?" he asked the patrolling guard.

"I am not aware, sir," the fat man replied.

The inspector peered in the cell and could barely make out a prone form. Satisfied that the rebel was lying on the floor, completely drained of energy, the inspector said, "Well, I'll send someone to guard this cell. In the meantime you stand guard here. Honestly, I wonder what kind of training Lord Jagerjaquez's men have to leave their posts like this. I'll be back soon."

Once the inspector had moved away, Nakeem heaved a sigh of relief. Disaster had been temporarily averted.

* * *

><p>Far below, the three prisoners and the two helpers had covered quite a bit of ground and were now nearing the end of the tunnel. Dondochakka held up a hand and said, "Please wait here. I will gauge the situation above and call you out."<p>

The three of them sat down and waited for Dondochakka. Shortly the man appeared and called them out. Once again, Ikkaku was the first to go. The entrance to this side was wider than the one in the prison and therefore the party managed to exit faster.

Dondochakka led them out in a single-file to a bullock cart that was waiting for them. At the helm of the cart sat a short, beautiful man with colorful feathers sticking out of his eyelashes and eyebrows. As soon as he spotted the five he jumped down enthusiastically.

"Ikkaku, Renji!" he cried, "I am so glad the two of you are alive. We feared the worst!"

He hugged his comrades warmly and turned to Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Thank you. Please step into the cart, we need to hurry," his tone was crisp and the hostility in it was barely concealed. He did not even acknowledge the woman.

Ikkaku and Renji shared a look. It was unlike Yumichika to be so hostile but they decided to hold their tongues for the time being. Yumichika helped Renji and Ikkaku up on the cart but left the remaining three to their devices. Dondochakka looked offended and Pesche looked angry but the woman calmly moved over to the cart.

"Dondochakka, Pesche, help me up the cart," she said in the same gently commanding tone that she had used earlier.

Both of them rushed to help her up and then climbed the cart. Once they were inside, Yumichika started to move. Soon enough, they lost the sight of Las Noches; Ikkaku spoke up unable to contain his curiosity anymore,

"Who exactly are you? Why were you in the prison? Why did that guard help you? What is your name?"

The woman raised her grey soulful eyes and said, "I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

* * *

><p>A gentle hand tapping on his shoulder woke Ulquiorra from his slumber. Groggily he woke up, blinking away the vestiges of a pleasant dream to find himself looking at his manservant. He frowned quizzically.<p>

"Begging your pardon for waking you up at this hour Your Majesty, but it is urgent," the manservant said bowing low, "Lord Jiruga is outside waiting for an audience."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Have him seated in the privy chamber, I'll be right out."

He got off the bed, stark naked and walked over to the table that had his clothes. He quickly put on a tunic to cover himself and headed out. The tall General stood in his privy chamber with an uncharacteristic frown on his face, his sneering smile conspicuously absent from his face. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear Ulquiorra till the latter cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, pardon me Your Majesty," Nnoitra had learned his lesson about keeping his tongue in check in Ulquiorra's presence, "I had to wake you up at this hour, it was," he paused, Ulquiorra guessed, to filter out the expletive that his mind was spewing, "urgent."

It was actually comical, watching Nnoitra struggle to filter out the profanities that were on the tip of his tongue, causing him to pause at odd places. However, Ulquiorra dismissed his errant thoughts, knowing that Nnoitra must be the bearer of some really troublesome news. Not for trivial things did this man lose his omnipresent smile.

"What is it Lord Jiruga?"

"Your Majesty," Nnoitra paused, for once looking genuinely scared, "There has been a prison-break."

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes turned dark, "Who?"

The General lowered his only eye, "The two rebels and …"

"And?" Ulquiorra asked in a lethal whisper. Deep down, he already knew the answer.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as Nnoitra confirmed his worst suspicions. After a few deep, steadying breath he asked, "Knowing Nelliel, I doubt there have been any injuries or fatalities?"

"No, none," Nnoitra confirmed, "Some six guards have been given very strong sleeping draughts, but that's it."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"I have set out a search party, Sir," Nnoitra continued.

"Good, keep me informed. Send message to all the Lords for an emergency meeting at an hour from now."

"Your Majesty," Nnoitra bowed and left the chamber.

In solitude, Ulquiorra's thoughts went to his former teacher, _Oh Nel, what have you done? Why couldn't you trust me?_


	14. Chapter 14

****Update! Update! The events in italics are from Ulquiorra's POV and therefore it doesn't explain why Nel reacts the way she does. Nel's reaction will be explained later.

Special thanks to Cerice Belle who Beta'd this chapter very quickly. She makes my chapters so much better, I can never thank her enough. Also this fiction now has a whopping 100 alerts. That is so flattering and at the same time strangely humbling. Thank you all for your love.

Not much else to say except LEGEND OF KORRA, WHY YOU BE SO GOOD? The damn show distracts me from writing :p

As usual, read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Betrayal. It tasted bitter. Ulquiorra didn't know how to handle the pain he felt. He wanted to find Nel and ask her why she had done so but he had a feeling she would simply look at him with those soulful eyes of her, and send a silent incomprehensible message just like she had done two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>The swords clanged loudly, echoing across the arena. The black-haired man parried every move of the blonde woman. The two seemed evenly matched and neither was willing to let the other have an advantage. Each challenged the other; each watched the other in complete silence, each assessing the other. The two opponents' swords clashed yet again and then the two jumped back and started to circle each other in an effort to find an opening in the other. From the corner of his eyes Ulquiorra saw the gates of the arena open and eight armed guards march in, followed by the tall, lanky second-in-command with his leering grin firmly in place. Completely distracted Ulquiorra frowned; Nelliel took the opportunity and kicked him to the ground, sword poised on his neck.<em>

"_In a real battle," she said in her beautiful serene voice, "you cannot afford to be distracted."_

_Ulquiorra looked up at her from his place on the ground and blinked. With a smile she sheathed her sword and turned to face the guards in one fluid motion. _

"_Yes? What is it?" she asked. _

_The guards were unable to meet her eyes. They stood silent, heads bowed low. _

"_What happened? Will someone tell me?" her voice betrayed a small amount of anxiety. _

_Again she was met with an ominous silence. Behind her Ulquiorra pulled himself off of the ground, his eyes fixed on the second-in-command's jubilant face. The expression on his face was in stark contrast with those of the guards and Ulquiorra had a bad feeling about it all. _

"_What's going on?" Ulquiorra asked, "Why isn't anyone answering General Odelshwank's question?"_

"_That's because," Nnoitra said gleefully, emphasizing on each word, "she is no longer the General."_

"_What?" both of them asked, nonplussed. _

"_Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, former Army General of Hueco Mundo, I, Nnoitra Jiruga current Army General of Hueco Mundo, place you under arrest."_

"_Under what charges?" Nelliel asked in a surprisingly level voice._

"_Treason," Nnoitra whispered maliciously. _

"_What nonsense!" Ulquiorra was incensed, "This is absolutely ridiculous. She is …" _

"_I have proof, Your Highness," Nnoitra cut in acidly, "She has been supplying arms to The Rebellion for a while now."_

"_I absolutely forbid you to arrest her till I have seen the so-called proof myself," Ulquiorra said firmly._

"_Apologies Your Highness," Nnoitra said derisively, "But I am under the King's orders, and not even the 'crown prince' can overturn that."_

_Ulquiorra seethed. He sheathed his sword and turned to Nelliel, "Nel I …"_

_She held up a hand to stall Ulquiorra, her eyes firmly set on Nnoitra, "Very well Nnoitra, lead me."_

"_That's General Jiruga for you," the tall man spat._

"_Duly noted," she replied calmly, "Now can we go?"_

_A guard hesitantly put the cuffs on her, not meeting her eyes. Once she was cuffed, Nnoitra stepped forward and tugged her cuffs, "Let's go!" he ordered. _

_Ulquiorra watched as Nnoitra leaned in to whisper something in her ears, which caused Nelliel to look up at him, momentarily surprised. She quickly regained her composure and allowed Nnoitra to lead her away. Ulquiorra stood there; hand on the hilt of his sword, consumed with an impotent fury._

* * *

><p><em>The trial was over very quickly. With the exceptions of Ulquiorra and Tia Hallibel, everyone else was convinced of her guilt. True, the evidence that Nnoitra had produced was infallible. A couple of guards testified against her. A small man, who confessed to being a runner for The Rebellion said that he had himself collected arms from her on a couple of occasions. The most incriminating piece of evidence though was the letter addressed to Ichigo Kurosaki. It contained a detailed inventory of the weapons that were being sent and it had been signed and sealed by Nelliel. To make matters worse for herself, Nelliel hadn't uttered a word in her defense. She had looked on the entire proceedings with a calm detachment.<em>

_Tia Hallibel had been vocal about her doubt. She firmly maintained that she would believe in Nelliel's crime only when she herself confessed to it. Ulquiorra's mind could not refute the evidence that was lined up in front of him but something told him that there was more to the story than what met the eye. He had pleaded with his father to investigate further, but the Council had made up its mind, they wanted the traitor dead. It was only when Ulquiorra cited her stellar track record that his father had imprisoned her, instead of having her beheaded._

_Two days later, Ulquiorra had descended the stairs of the dungeons and made his way to Nelliel's cell. There she sat cross legged on the floor, dressed in a cloth that barely came up to her mid-thigh, hands cuffed above her drooping head._

"_Nel," He said softly. _

_She raised her golden head, her eyes devoid of any emotion. _

"_Nel, talk to me. Tell me what happened. What is going on?" He pleaded._

_She looked on in absolute silence. _

"_Nel please, I need to know your side of the story!" _

_Her face was inscrutable but her eyes spoke volumes. She was telling him something – but he didn't know what. Soon she lowered her eyes. The next time he would receive a response from Nel would be when she congratulated him on becoming the king. Initially he would try and get an answer from her but later, he had decided to wait and watch - a move that cost him dearly._

* * *

><p>One could have knocked Ikkaku and Renji with a feather. The three escapees, Pesche and Dondochakka sat in the cart as Yumichika drove the vehicle.<p>

"N-N-Nelliel Tu Odelschwank?" Ikkaku stammered, "The former General of Hueco Mundo?"

She nodded slowly. Renji swore loudly while Ikkaku sat gaping.

"You are the she devil incarnate!" Renji screamed.

Nelliel closed her eyes as Pesche screamed, "That is a lie!"

"Lie you say?" Ikkaku turned to Pesche, "She led the army of Hueco Mundo into destroying an entire race of people and you call that a lie?" Turning to Nelliel he continued, "Do you deny that?"

"No," she replied calmly, "I was indeed the leader of Hueco Mundo's army when that fiasco happened."

"What was Ichigo thinking?" Renji muttered angrily, "We are in your debt and I hate it."

"We did not aid your escape to make you indebted to me," Nel replied, keeping her eyes focused on her toes, "This is purely a business transaction. We would be aiding your escape; in return, The Rebellion will ensure my safety."

"That was Uryuu's decision actually," Yumichika added from the helm of the cart, "I cannot imagine what was going on in his mind."

"Uryuu?" Renji and Ikkaku chorused.

"This woman … Uryuu … What … I don't even know what to say!" Ikkaku grumbled.

"You are not alone Ikkaku, you are not alone," Yumichika hadn't turned to look at his comrades.

The next hour passed in a tense silence till Yumichika stopped the cart and hopped down.

"I will have to blindfold the three of you," he said, producing three strips of black cloth from within the folds of his clothes.

He threw one at Pesche and said, "You blindfold her."

"Why don't you do it?" Pesche shot back, "It's your inane requirement anyway."

"I am not touching her if I can help it," Yumichicka said disgustedly.

Nelliel held up a hand to cut out Pesche and Dondochakka's angry protests, "It's alright Pesche, tie the blindfold."

Pesche was visibly upset as he tied the blindfold on his mistress. Yumichika then tied the blinds on Pesche and Dondochakka respectively, taking exaggerated care so as to not touch Nelliel. Once the blindfolds were firmly in place, he jumped down the cart and resumed the journey.

* * *

><p>Since Tia Hallibel and Yammy Llargo were out of Hueco Mundo, pursuing alliance with neighboring kingdoms, they were the only members absent from the emergency meeting that took place in the dead of night. A lone servant walked around with a tray of strongly brewed tea.<p>

"I understand that I have disrupted your sleep calling you all like this," Ulquiorra said sipping on his brew, "I apologize for that but this is important."

"I am fairly sure it is, Your Majesty," Aaroniero said, suppressing a yawn, "You wouldn't have called us like this otherwise."

"Quite," Gin agreed his patent smile firmly on its place, despite the lateness of the hour, "What is the matter, Sir?"

"Lord Jiruga, if you please?" Ulquiorra said looking at the General.

Nnoitra bobbed his head in acceptance, looked at the assembled men and said, "There's been a jail-break."

"What?" several of them chorused in stunned disbelief.

"Yes," Nnoitra continued, "Ikkaku Madarame, Abarai Renji and Nelliel Tu Odelshwank."

Lord Jagerjaquez muttered a few choice curses under his breath. Lord Aaruruerie looked from one person to other, as if waiting for someone to say that it was a joke. Lord Barragan was shaking his head, mumbling half formed sentences rather loudly. High priest Zommari was chanting a prayer while Prime Minister Ichimaru was looking at the ceiling, his expression unchanged. Lord Starrk had his head in his hands as if trying to force his mind to think.

Lord Granz too had his face in his hands, but for an entirely different reason. He was smiling widely. Nelliel had escaped; he no longer had to be burdened by any guilt. Now if she was caught, she would be imprisoned and that would be for a justified reason and not a fabricated one. He could now go back to his selfish existence and forget all about this uncharacteristic guilt-trip that he had been on.

"I must say," Gin said slowly, his smile unfaltering, "this is an unpleasant turn of events."

"What do you propose we do?" Barragan asked.

"Launch a nationwide search of course," Gin replied smoothly, "Of course if Lord Jiruga is up to the task that is."

Ulquiorra sighed inside. He had been wondering when the mud-slinging would begin, apparently he didn't have to wait for long. He was too exhausted mentally to put a stop to the bickering, so he let it continue, paying only a scant amount of attention to it. He was trying to come up with the next course of action.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nnoitra asked thunderously.

"Oh I don't know," Gin replied in a falsetto voice, "Your 'search party'," he said making quotes in the air, "was almost unsuccessful in finding the infiltrator within Las Noches, how is it going to find them within the country?"

"You know bloody well that someone had given shelter to that vermin. Once I find out who that is …"

"Yes, yes, all that is all very good," Gin said, cutting off Nnoitra's angry response in a condescending manner, "But the point is, you were almost ineffectual. He was discovered purely by accident. And shelter you say? I am fairly certain Nelliel will be given shelter by someone."

"I agree," Szayel said unexpectedly, however did not elaborate further. Ulquiorra had a half-formed thought about how saying so little was uncharacteristic for the Healer but he couldn't ponder further because Barragan loudly interrupted his train of thought.

"No one in Hueco Mundo will give that traitor shelter. She plans on fleeing the country, I am fairly certain."

"And why would she do that?" Grimmjow asked, his annoyance showing on his face, "It's not like she has a lot friends outside Hueco Mundo."

"I agree with lord Jagerjaquez," Aaroniero added, "I would say she's hiding within the country. With the rebels would be my guess."

"Yes, because Uryuu Ishida would welcome her with open arms," Starrk said sarcastically, "I am with lord Barragan on this one, she's fled the country."

"I agree with lord Starrk and lord Barragan," Zommari added, "I am sure God will punish her for her treachery."

Ulquiorra bit back an irritated response. He had begun to notice that the High Priest took the support of Religion and God whenever he was stuck or couldn't decide something. Ulquiorra was a man of action and he hated it when people sat back and waited for a miracle to happen.

"I happen to agree with lords Jagerjaquez and Aaruruerie," Ulquiorra said finally, "From what I know of Nelliel, I would not expect her to leave Hueco Mundo as long as she is alive. However, it would be foolish of us to presume that she would not do what is unexpected of her. We would have to cover all possibilities. In any case, we know that the rebels would be heading towards their hideout. Lord Jiruga, I want you to prepare a search party within the morning. The party sets out at the crack of dawn."

Nnoitra bowed his head accepting the charge.

"Also send runners to the border patrols with the description and if possible, sketch of the three escapees," Ulquiorra added, "Leave no stones unturned Lord Jiruga. Search every house if you have to but find those three. I also want to know how they escaped. Lord Jagerjaquez, find it out."

Grimmjow nodded.

"I implore you all to understand the gravity of the situation and help lords Jiruga and Jagerjaquez in any way they need. Keep me updated," Ulquiorra said standing up, signaling that the meeting had come to an end. The members of the court left the privy chamber, leaving Ulquiorra to deal with the deep sense of loss. In the complete solitude, the pain intensified and one name escaped his lips in an agonized whisper.

"Orihime."

* * *

><p>It was the stench, the rotting, disgusting, putrid stench that overwhelmed her senses. She had spent the past couple of years smelling damp mildew and the filth of rodents. This stench however was more potent and much more nauseating. Nelliel was forced to breathe through her mouth just so that she didn't throw up. Fighting the rising bile, Nelliel huddled herself into a ball when suddenly the blindfold was yanked from her eyes, none too gently. She blinked several times to find herself staring at the face of a strange woman who gestured with a finger for her to follow her. The woman leapt off the cart and did not wait to see if Nelliel followed.<p>

Nelliel looked around but could not see anyone except the woman who was quickly disappearing into darkness. She had no idea where the three rebels, Pesche or Dondochakka were. Because she had lived in near complete darkness for two years, her vision had become accustomed to it and she was able to follow the woman without a problem.

She was led into a small hut where the woman curtly ordered her to sit. In the flickering light of a candle, Nelliel began to study the woman, memorizing her features for future. The woman was tall and curvaceous, with breasts that rivaled Nelliel's own. She had long dark blond hair flowing up to her waist. In fact, had Nelliel not been emaciated during her stay in the prison, the two women could have passed for sisters.

The door to the hut opened and two men stepped in. Nelliel instantly recognized one of them as Ichigo Kurosaki. She wasn't sure who the other man was.

"Nelliel Tu Odelshwank," Ichigo said, his voice calm.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she started to stand up when Ichigo signaled her to remain seated. The two men joined her on the floor. The woman looked like she chewed on the inside of her cheek contemplatively before sitting down.

"We are giving you shelter," Ichigo spoke after a while, "only because you got Madarame and Renji out of the prison. Don't expect anything more from us. We all work to earn our sustenance; you will have to do the same."

Nelliel nodded, "I am thankful for your help. I am more than willing to work, however I am hunted. The current General, Nnoitra Jiruga, will stop at nothing to find me."

"I was coming to that," Ichigo said, "Your appearance will be significantly altered. Nemu will ensure that you become unrecognizable."

Nelliel bowed her head, "I don't have words to express my gratitude."

"Knock off your pretentions woman," the other man said. Nelliel could feel pure, unadulterated hatred radiating from the man. Instinctively she knew who it was.

"Uryuu Ishida," she whispered.

"Indeed I am," he replied bitingly.

"I did not expect to meet you so soon. I … I don't have the words to apologize …"

"To hell with your apology," Uryuu whispered menacingly, "Your apology isn't going to bring my family back. You want to know _why_ I came here? I came to see you. I wanted to see how you look. You look surprisingly human, considering."

Nelliel closed her eyes, letting the insult pass. She didn't know what she could possibly say so she decided to remain silent. Ichigo let out a weary sigh and stood up. The other two followed suit.

"Rangiku here will bring some food for you. You sleep here for the remainder of the night. In the morning Nemu will come and do what she can to change your appearance. You are not to leave this hut until called. Any questions?" Ichigo's voice carried no hostility but it didn't have any warmth either. It sounded like he was speaking from rote memory.

"None," Nelliel replied, unsure if she was to remain seated or stand up. She was relieved of her momentary dilemma as the three of them turned and left.

Nelliel pulled her legs closer and hugged them. She had briefly debated asking Ichigo, who had seemed the friendliest of all, where Pesche and Dondochakka were, but figured that that question would be unwelcome. She must have dozed off because the next thing she was aware of was a loud clank. She opened her eyes and saw the woman standing near the door. Somewhere between the two women was a plate of coarse brown rice, some of which had fallen on the floor. Nelliel guessed the plate had been pushed towards her.

Slowly she rose from her position and walked up to the plate. She squatted down next to the plate, scooped up the rice from the floor and deposited it on the plate reverently. She heard the door slam and she realized that Rangiku had left. Slowly she settled down on the floor, clutching the plate gingerly. She picked up a morsel of food and put it in her mouth. Unbidden a lone tear escaped her eye, slipped down her cheek and dropped on to the floor.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra couldn't sleep. He paced around in his chamber, waiting for the Sun to rise. He was in agony over Nel's betrayal and had no idea how to deal with it. As he searched for answers, one face kept resurfacing in his mind's eye. He desperately wanted to go to her, but he didn't want to wake her up. So he waited for the sunrise.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsuki couldn't bear it any longer. Her torment over Renji's fate in the dungeons had led her to have two consecutive sleepless nights and it was driving her over the edge. Therefore, as the night started to recede and the sky began to take colour, Tatsuki walked across the garden and into Orihime's chamber.<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime was sleeping peacefully, unaware of how the next few minutes were going to change her life. A gentle pat on her shoulder woke her up. Opening one eye, she realized the Sun hadn't risen yet. Frowning she turned to find Tatsuki standing over her with a very strange expression.<p>

"What happened? Are you unwell?" Orihime asked getting up.

"O–Orihime, I need to talk to you," Tatsuki stammered.

Orihime had never known her friend to stammer. She knew it had to be something serious.

"What is it?" the Queen asked earnestly.

"You know that rebel who infiltrated Las Noches?" Tatsuki said breathlessly.

"Renji Abarai, yes. What of him?"

Tatsuki licked her lips wondering how to phrase what she had in mind.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Sun broke through the horizon, Ulquiorra marched out of his chamber and walked towards the one person he could count on.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsuki had spent the past few minutes pouring her heart out to Orihime, telling her everything about how Renji had entered her chamber, how she thought him to be a soldier, how she discovered the truth and her subsequent dilemma and finally the decision she had taken. She went on to explain how she'd heard about his imprisonment and how it troubled her to no end.<p>

Orihime remained silent all through the explanation. Even after Tatsuki had finished talking, she continued to remain in a pensive silence.

* * *

><p>On reaching her chamber, he dismissed the guards posted outside. Since he was already at the edge of his patience, he did not even wait for the usher to announce him but marched straight into her chamber. There he spotted his wife sitting with her Chief Lady in Waiting. Neither of them had noticed him. Orihime was saying something. He moved closer so that he could hear her words.<p>

"You have my support Tatsuki," Orihime was saying passionately, "but you must not breathe a word of it to anyone. No one must know that it was you who sheltered the rebel, Renji Abarai. I will see what I can do to help him"

Betrayal. It tasted bitter. Ulquiorra didn't know how to handle the pain he felt.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your wishes and patience. I am all better now and hence here's an update.

A heads-up about this chapter, a lot of you will not like what happens in this chapter (even my Beta wasn't too thrilled about it) and you are welcome to say so, but please refrain from flaming. What happens here happens for a reason. This chapter onwards, the story takes a darker turn and merits the M rating. In case you haven't guessed yet, this story is not a fluffy romance so there is no character that's completely white or black. I like to write complex characters and I think they make the story interesting. Also this is a relatively shorter chapter but given what happens here, I didn't feel right about adding anything more. To me, where this chapter ends, that's the logical conclusion to this chapter.

I reached 200+ reviews so the shout out: Cerice Belle, nypsy, wielbiciel, lilarin, unknown, ScarletKira, anicol001, Rin Sessys Girl, Ulquishinee, ulqui love hime, cronobear, geminigrl016, MJLCoyote Stark, IResurrectedThisRock, LunaCrusader, Szerion, Sherlock, BleachmyNARUTO, gorguts5, Aralorn, Midnightawakenonyou, hmm, Black Diamond07, flying love letters, love this, otepbunni, splitheart1120, Missy, onba, ddurga74, Marrionette3, Remember December, steph, ChibiAnimeChick, Yolileep, Haus of lexy, Amusuk, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, 0Enidan0, Half-n-Half Soprano, eugeniamj, Mchillerwhartz, Fortunecookies, SundaeBunny, setsuka510, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, NephandiMan, ShadowCat8511, Kougaswoman1, Mahi-Mahi, frawg360, Kigaroo, akashirecord, odji, TheCatWithTheHat, xXUlquigirlXx, Alt3etf, sophie, xXBlazeXxBliss, Randomfan17, Xtremefairy, Little Margarita, Mana, moodymel, KANDIIDA, V, Aryaputra, otakunurse, Maplerivers, apple, layalatania, PurpleNinja09.

Thanks everyone for the love you have shown. Expect an update on A&D soon. As usual, R&R

Beta: **Cerice Belle**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Anger that was blacker than the blackest night overtook his entire being. He had never thought that he was capable of the kind of fury that was coursing through him at the moment. It was as if a fog had descended over his eyes and his mind and through the haze, he could only see one thing- his wife and the unbearable pain she'd caused him. An intense desire to cause her an equal, if not a greater amount of pain reverberated through him. Orihime and her maid hadn't yet seen him so he decided it was time she knew of his presence. He cleared his throat loudly.

The two women instantly jumped up and bowed deeply. Ulquiorra approached them with a dark expression. He looked at Tatsuki and without preamble he said, "Go to your quarters and stay there unless called."

Tatsuki needn't be told twice. The expression on Ulquiorra's face was enough for her to know that she was unwanted. With an apologetic look at Orihime, she darted off of the chamber.

"Ulquiorra? Is something wrong?" Orihime asked slowly. The anger radiating from him in icy waves was almost tangible.

He crossed his arms in front of him and said almost conversationally, "Are you aware that there has been a jail-break?"

"What?" her eyes became wide, "When? How?"

"Last night. We are still trying to figure out how it was done," he replied, without looking at her, "Won't you ask _who_ broke free?" he continued silkily.

Orihime blinked a couple of times, wondering why that would be important, but decided to humor him nonetheless, "Ummm so, who broke free?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, Ikkaku Madarame and …," he paused and turned to look at her.

"And?"

"Renji Abarai," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Her reaction was instant. Hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Why the surprise Orihime? Surely you knew," he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

She dropped her hands and frowned, "What is that supposed to mean? How could I possibly know?"

"Oh come now," Ulquiorra's tone was mocking her, "You don't need to continue in this vain any further."

"Ulquiorra," Orihime was very confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Then why did you act surprised when I mentioned Renji Abarai?"

"That's because…wait a moment, did you just say 'act surprised'?" despite her best efforts, Orihime could feel her own temper rising.

"Yes I did. What of it?" he asked brusquely.

"You are insinuating something here, something I don't understand. Care to elaborate?" her irritation was rising with every passing moment.

"You don't?" he whispered stepping slightly closer.

"No I don't," she replied firmly.

"Well since you insist on playing naive then let me be blunt. The escaped convicts obviously had help from someone on the inside. From what I heard, your Chief lady-in-waiting was the one who sheltered Renji Abarai. Given how close the two of you are, and your shared history with that woman, it's not a stretch of imagination to think that you are the inside contact …"

The slap echoed across the chamber, forcing Ulquiorra to stop in mid-sentence.

"How dare you!" Orihime was heaving, her grey eyes blazing, "You just doubted my integrity, my loyalty and my morals! How could you!"

The slap had only served to infuriate him further. Angrily he grasped her arms and pulled her closer so that he was practically breathing down her face. He was only a little taller than her, but the current position had forced her to look up. His grip hurt and she was sure that it would bruise, but she didn't care. He was displaying the same anger that she was feeling within herself. Fire met Ice with equal fervor and neither was willing to back down, regardless of what it cost.

"Your display of anger will do nothing to help you," he whispered, "You are only making things worse for yourself."

"So? What do you want me to do? Stand by and let you accuse me of a crime I am innocent of? I don't think so!" she said vehemently.

"Not guilty of? I find that hard to believe! I need proof," he replied, his voice barely audible.

"Proof?" she screeched, "I have no proof that will assuage your doubts. You have made up your mind that I am guilty and there is nothing I can do to change it. And even if I did, I would not have provided them."

His expression blackened, "What?"

"You don't trust me, Ulquiorra and there is nothing I can do about it!" Orihime was shivering from anger and hurt, "You don't know right from wrong!"

His anger and his desire to hurt her made him do something he would have never done otherwise. Lowering his head he slammed his lips on to hers. The kiss was nothing like either of them had imagined sharing with the other. It was brutal, livid and punishing. She met him with equal intensity, refusing to back out from the vicious onslaught. Her response egged him on and he pushed further. His hand moved from the arm and wound around the orange mane, clutching it rather painfully. In response Orihime's nails scratched his back angrily, pulling him closer roughly.

The fury of one was feeding the other and neither was backing off. Letting go off her lips, Ulquiorra pulled at her hair making her head tilt back, lining her neck with bites. Orihime wound her fingers around his midnight hair so roughly that his scalp hurt. His hands found the strings that tied her simple yellow night gown and with a sharp tug he tore it off, causing the gown to slide on the floor, leaving her dressed in a simple white slip. Almost simultaneously, she tore his tunic off, revealing his pale, toned torso.

Somewhere in the far corners of her mind, she knew she should stop but she wasn't in her senses. She felt angry, hurt and betrayed. The slap hadn't let off her steam. She needed an outlet, she needed to vent further. Ulquiorra provided her with the exact situation she needed. She was pushed on to the bed with him hovering over her. He came down on her lips yet again, this time even more painfully than before. Her nails dug deeply into his back, drawing blood but neither cared. As their lips continued to assault each other, Ulquiorra tore her slip off baring her body completely.

Unmindful of her own state of undress, Orihime frantically tugged at his pants. A part of him was telling him to put a stop what was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Fury mixed with some other unidentified emotion wasn't allowing him. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. Orihime kissed him furiously, biting his lower lip hard. He felt a sharp pain on his lip and tasted blood. He bit her back, perhaps drawing blood from hers as well, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know just how much she had hurt him. He lifted his head from her lips and moved on to one of her breasts. She arched backwards, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders.

He was hurting her, but she wanted more. She wanted the pain. She wanted to return to him exactly what he was giving her. This pain was liberating in a strange way. It was as if both craved for this. Orihime met him, step for step, hurt for hurt. He clutched at her breast harshly enough to bring tears to her eyes but she blinked them back vehemently. This was exactly what she wanted.

He shifted to the other breast, biting down on the delicate skin, leaving a mark. He was a man possessed. He no longer knew what he was doing. Her hands at his shoulders were pulling him closer, as if she couldn't get him close enough. Only there was nothing even remotely romantic in the gesture. She was clutching him hard enough to bruise him. He grabbed her wrists and tried to push her arms away from himself but she wrestled him, twisting her arms in his hands, bruising her wrists.

However, his superior strength won and he pinned her hands next to her head. He then used his knee to nudge her legs apart. She complied. With one swift action, he was in her. She bit her lip to hold back the pained gasp as her maidenhead was lost. But she refused to back down. She matched his rhythm, glaring at his eyes, feeling an intense amount of hate swirling within her. Within his emerald eyes she saw reflected the same embers of hatred. Soon she felt his entire body shiver, and he collapsed on top of her.

With his release, the dark wrath that had consumed him abated and in its wake came a whirlwind of new emotions - horror, disbelief, disgust, shame and guilt. What had he done? He shot off from her in one swift motion. He looked at her body, covered with bruises that he had inflicted. She lay on her bed, looking at him expressionlessly.

"Oh no," he whispered in a pained moan, "I …"

"Get out," she said tonelessly.

It did not even occur to him to refuse. He picked up his tunic, dressed and left her chambers, disgusted with himself.

In the chamber, Orihime curled into a ball, waiting for tears, but none came.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had all but bolted to his chamber, thankful for the early hours. Not many people were around, and those who were did not show any signs of curiosity over his split lip. Once inside his chamber, he dismissed everyone with the instructions that he be left alone. In solitude, he collapsed on his bed feeling shell-shocked. What had just happened? He had, in some unguarded moments, desired Orihime. He supposed it was only natural. She was a beautiful woman and his wife, so there was nothing wrong with his desire. But never had he imagined claiming her this way. This was … he had no words to describe what had just happened. It was beastly. Ulquiorra had always prided himself to be an honorable man, so where had this depravity come from? How was he even going to face her now?<p>

He had always looked down upon men like his father and Nnoitra, but was he much different than them? The moral high-horse that he rode on was all for show. He was as bad as either of them. In a way, they were actually better than him. They wore their personalities on their sleeves; they didn't hide behind lofty morals, while he was a filthy hypocrite.

His hands shook severely as he hid his face behind them. Betrayal? What betrayal? How could he be angry at Nel or Orihime when he had betrayed himself? A demon resided within him and it had reared its head in the worst possible way. For the first time in his life, he was scared of himself.

An uncontrollable shiver ran down his body causing him to hug himself tightly. He desperately wanted to go back to her and apologize but what was he supposed to say? Sorry? Never before had the words sounded so shallow.

Once his fury had abated, he realized that Orihime may actually be innocent of the crimes he had accused her of. He was fairly sure that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation to her sentence, but now he would never know. Orihime's sentence had put a dent on his trust but he had shattered her trust into a million pieces.

Shakily he pulled himself off of the bed and walked over to the mirror. The person who stared back looked the same as always. The difference he felt inside was not reflected outside. On the outside, he still looked like the Ulquiorra Schiffer who had walked out of this chamber but he no longer knew the person who resided in that body. He did not like that person. He wanted that beast obliterated.

He grabbed a bronze statuette that was a decorative piece and hurled it at the mirror with a scream. Almost instantly, four guards rushed in.

"Your Majesty, what happened?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly

"Are you alright sir?" one of them asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. Go. Leave me alone," he muttered.

Once the guards had left, he turned around to look at the hundreds of pieces of mirror lying at his feet. He had wanted to eradicate the beast, but a few hundred of it was staring back at him, mocking him. There was no escape.

* * *

><p>Orihime lay on her bed, curled in a tight ball. She had somehow managed to pull a sheet on herself to cover her nudity in case someone walked in, but she could not do anything more than that.<p>

What just happened? She had known that physical intimacy was an eventuality. In fact, she had even started to warm up to the idea. Sometimes when she thought about it, she used to find herself covered in gooseflesh and a pleasant tingling in the pool of her stomach. But this? Was this what she had begun to look forward to?

A part of her told her that she was wrong and that Ulquiorra would always take good care of her, but the bruises on her body begged to differ. It was Ulquiorra who had inflicted them. True she hadn't exactly stopped him, far from that. She had only thrown more wood on the fire but still, it was not like he had stopped to think. Maybe if she had resisted, he would have stopped. In fact, she was absolutely sure that he would have. But she hadn't and therefore, he hadn't.

Which led her to the bigger question, what was wrong with her? Why hadn't she resisted? Wasn't that the normal reaction of women? Why had she egged him along? What had she been thinking? But then, she hadn't been thinking. She had just acted on her instincts. Her anger had made her behave in an abominable way. Ulquiorra had been angry and instead of trying to calm him down, she'd simply nettled him further. Why had she done that? When she'd realized where things were heading, why hadn't she put a stop to it? And the biggest question was, why had she enjoyed the pain?

What kind of sick, twisted, masochistic person was she that she had reveled in what had happened? It was only when she had seen Ulquiorra's horrified face that she had realized just how wrong it had been. A deep sense of dread, mixed with intense sorrow, shame and a huge amount of guilt had almost rendered her paralyzed. The pained look on his face when he had looked at her body had made her want to crawl into a hole and die. That was not the look she had wanted to see. Had he looked at her with the same hatred that she had seen in his eyes earlier, she may have been able to hate him back. But he had looked at her with regret. With sorrow. With pain. There was no way she was ready to deal with that.

When she'd asked him to get out, she had expected him to lash out at her yet again. In fact, that reaction was what she had hoped. But instead he had simply dressed and walked out, forcing her to look inward. Walking out like that, he had inadvertently forced her to acknowledge that she couldn't lay all the blame on him. She had been equally guilty and as a result, their marriage was now a sham. Not that it had been much to begin with, but they had been making improvements. She had begun to like him, had begun to look forward to spending time with him. She had even had a few moments where she had truly desired him. But now, it was all gone. All she was left with now was a self-loathing. She knew that she may have been on the way to falling in love with Ulquiorra but now, she had fallen out of love with herself. And if she didn't love herself, there was no way she would ever be able to love anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, things couldn't possibly get worse between these two. But have patience, there is a reason I made things go this bad. Things will get better, eventually- Trust to Hope ;)

PS: I hope you all understand that it was NOT rape.

**Edit (06/06/12): **I didn't think I would have to spell it out, but a couple of reviews made me realize that I do need to say this. Ulquiorra wasn't thinking. Sleep deprivation + stress + emotional vulnerability over Nel's betrayal had left him in a bad shape. He heard Orihime's last sentence and jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Highly unlike him in normal circumstances, but you have to understand that the circumstances aren't normal. Also, he is a human here, not an Arrancar. He will obviously have chinks in his armor. He cannot possibly be the calm, analytical person that he almost always is. There are times he will slip and this is one such time. I hope I conveyed my thought clearly.


	16. Chapter 16

I am overwhelmed by the response I got in the last chapter. I had been averaging at a little over 11 reviews per chapter in this fic but in the last chapter I got so many reviews I was totally blown away. I honestly did not expect the chapter to be so well received. Much honoured and thoroughly humbled.

A note to my reviewers- An anonymous reviewer told me that he/she doesn't like the story anymore. That it started out good but it no longer is. I am glad that the person decided to let me know that he/she doesn't like it. You don't like it, it's your choice entirely, I won't blame you or hold a grudge against you or feel offended about it. However, if you are going to tell me that you dislike the story; could you also tell me why you dislike it? Maybe I'm making some kind of mistake and with your inputs I could correct them. Since the review was anonymous I can't even ask.

A special thanks to **Nypsy** for being my most regular reviewer.

Answering **ladycifer**, The things are going to be good eventually. Not in this chapter and not anytime soon.

Another commonly asked question was, will Orihime get pregnant given the circumstances? Well, they had unprotected sex and Orihime can get pregnant but she won't. Every time you have unprotected sex, you don't end up pregnant, although, chances of it happening are very very high.

Beta **Cerice Belle**.

Please note that starting next week my Beta would be unavailable for some time. Therefore my next few chapters will not be beta'd

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

It was almost evening when Orihime finally stirred from a dreamless sleep. After the complete and utter devastation of her marriage, she had lain on her bed unmoving. It was a while before she finally dragged herself off of the bed, put some clothes on and gave instructions that she needed to be left alone and undisturbed. She had then fallen back on the bed. She lay there for a long time, simply staring at the ceiling, her mind bereft of all thoughts. Sometime during the day, sleep had taken over.

She continued to lie in a catatonic state, mentally replaying the events of the morning over and over again. Slowly she became aware of a feeling of repulsion overtaking her entire being. It felt like there was a thick coat of filth all over her body. She rubbed her arms, her face and her body vigorously but the filth just wouldn't go. It clung to her. She walked over to the small basin of water and splashed her face with it. She dipped a piece of cloth into the basin and rubbed her neck and hands but to no avail, she still felt dirty.

She made a quick decision and summoned a maid. When the woman arrived, she kept her back towards the maid deliberately.

"Draw up a bath for me."

The maid bowed low and left the chamber. Sometime later a maid came in to inform that the bath was ready. Orihime dismissed the maid and then walked over to her mirror. The small bruise on her lip could be passed off as dried and cracked. She examined the bite marks on her neck and frowned. Carefully she arranged her hair such that they would remain hidden. The full-sleeved gown she had chosen in the morning had kept her wrists and forearms hidden from view. Nodding to herself, she walked out slowly. As she walked, she became aware of soreness between her legs. Sighing she walked on.

Maybe it was shame or guilt or self-loathing or despair but she felt as if every eye was on her. She quickened her pace but it didn't help. In her mind, she was still the centre of everyone's attention. Every guard, every maid, every servant, every single person that she crossed was staring at her accusingly. Every stare told her that she had ruined her marriage and her life. Every stare told her that she had made a mess of things and that everyone knew.

Upon reaching the bath, Orihime dismissed everyone. However one maid lingered.

"Your Majesty," she said in a low voice, "let me help you with your gown."

"No!" Orihime said sharply, then in a milder tone she continued, "I am fine. Leave me alone."

Reluctantly the maid bowed and left the bath. She undid her gown and examined herself. The bruises had taken a purplish hue but that was not what bothered her. It was what was coating her that bothered her. Slowly she submerged herself into the bath. Maybe now she would be able to wash off the filth?

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra knew that he was needed outside. The search party for Nel and the rebels had set out and Nnoitra wanted to give a twelve-hour status report. Grimmjow wanted to give an update about the prison-break. A sliver of him knew it was needed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just couldn't. All he could think of was how badly he had messed things up. He kept trying to think about the other problems plaguing him and his country at the moment, but his mind kept showing him Orihime's bruised body, her blank look. He could still hear her dead voice asking him to get out. He had virtually killed any chance of having any kind of relationship with his wife and now they would have to carry the burden of a dead marriage all their lives.<p>

This was far worse than what he had witnessed his parents go through. At least they knew from the very beginning that their marriage never had any hopes. But his marriage, it had begun to show signs of progress. However, like everything else in his life, it had shattered. Now he was staring at the million pieces wondering where to start picking and piecing it back together – if such a thing was possible.

The corners of his lips twitched in a derisive smirk. There was a difference between being optimistic and being foolish and currently, he was being foolish. There was absolutely no chance that this marriage could be salvaged. He was vaguely aware of the slight burning on his shoulders and back where Orihime had carved runnels with her nails but he didn't care. The physical marks and the pain would go away in a few days. But what was he going to do about the death of his relationship? How was he going to carry this burden? How was he going to bear the stench of the charred corpse of his marriage?

It threatened to suffocate him. Other than his mother, the only person who had smiled at him genuinely had been Orihime and he had gone out of his way to make sure that that smile was wiped off from her face for eternity.

He was worse than the assassin who had attacked her on the day of the coronation. That person had tried to kill her body. He had killed her soul. Now she was forced to live out her days in the shell of her body. Her life would now become a living hell and it was entirely his fault.

Shaking his head slightly he reached out for the goblet of wine kept in front of him. Soon after breaking the mirror, he had started drinking. He knew he was inebriated but the intoxication had done little to numb the pain. He had dug his own grave and was now lying in it, suffocating for all eternity with no way out.

He emptied the goblet and rang the bell for his manservant who was by his side almost instantly. He did not miss the look of concern on the manservant's eyes when he ordered for more wine but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed something to ebb the pain in his soul.

* * *

><p>It was a loud knock that woke her up. Lying on the floor she slowly opened her eyes blinking away the last remnants of her sleep. The first thing that she became aware of was a light and that the light hurt her eyes. Using her hand as a shield Nelliel looked around the small hut she was in. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that there was someone else in the hut. Squinting her eyes against daylight and the pain that it caused, she pushed herself upright. She thought back to what Ichigo had said, figured out the girl's name and asked tentatively.<p>

"Are you Nemu?"

The black haired girl didn't reply. Instead she set a huge bag and a jug of water on the floor. She started taking out a cornucopia of things from the bag that consisted of but not limited to jars, bowls, pouches and some other things that Nelliel didn't recognize. Completely ignoring Nelliel she started to pour some things from some jars into a bowl. She emptied a couple of pouches in as well and stirred the mix, adding a little water from the jug every now and then. After a while she sniffed the mixture, tasted it and nodded, seemingly satisfied.

She picked up the bowl, stood up, walked around Nelliel and settled on the floor behind her.

"I'll change your hair color," Nemu said expressionlessly.

"Is that even possible?" Nelliel asked incredulously, touching her hair.

Without answering her, Nemu started to comb her hair. There were a lot of knots in her hair and Nemu was none too gentle with untangling it. Nelliel clenched her teeth and bore with the pain. The rebels were obviously displeased about helping her and they would be showing it in every possible way. Whatever hostility that she had shown so far, more was coming. She could not let that get in the way of her and her friends' safety. She needed the rebels, much more than they needed her, so she would have to grind her teeth and bear it all. The first thing she needed was their trust and she wouldn't gain it by retaliating. They were testing her with fire and she intended to pass it. She needed to earn her place among them.

An excruciating quarter of an hour later, Nemu had brushed the tangles out of her hair. Nemu dipped her hand into the bowl and started to apply a gooey paste on her hair, taking care to tug hard at every opportunity. Nelliel closed her eyes and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to do. Another three-quarter of an hour later Nemu seemed to have finally finished working on her hair. She stood up and Nelliel followed suit but was roughly pushed down.

"Remain seated unless told otherwise," Nemu's words may have been harsh had they contained even an ounce of expression.

Nelliel watched as Nemu sat down and started making another mixture. She poured more things from a few more jars and pouches and used some more water to mix it up. Then she dipped two fingers in the mixture and applied it across Nelliel's face, from under one eye to the other.

"Stay here. Someone will come by later to wash off your hair," Nemu said as she packed her jars and belongings. Then she wordlessly turned around and walked away.

Nelliel sat on the floor and slowly rocked back and forth. Her scalp hurt from all the tugging. Sunlight hurt her eyes due to the prolonged stay in the prison. Her stomach hurt from she had no idea what. The hut was cold but then she was used to dark, damp, cold places so it did not bother her. The stench, however, disturbed her still, even after spending the whole night in the hut she had barely gotten accustomed to the reek.

Yet, none of her physical discomfort mattered to her. What really mattered was the safety of Pesche and Dondochakka. She had wanted to ask Nemu about them but the girl hadn't seemed like someone who'd say a word more than what was needed. Since there was no one around whom she could ask, she had to wait. The hut didn't even have a window through which she could look out to see if there were any rebels around. The small circular hole that adorned the wall in the name of ventilation was much too high for her too peek out of.

Sitting alone in the Prison cell had given her a fairly good idea of estimating how much time passed. It was close to two hours before she heard the door open. Looking up she was surprised to find Uryuu Ishida standing at the threshold.

"Uryuu Ishida?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," he said conversationally. Stepping in he shut the door behind himself, "Have you wondered why I allowed you here?"

"I am sure you are going to tell me now," she replied in an even voice.

Uryuu lifted the corner of his lip sardonically, "You may want to watch your mouth here woman! Others may not be as kind as me."

She chose to remain silent.

"Coming to the point," he said sitting down on the floor facing her, "you are here because of Renji and Ikkaku, as Ichigo told you. But it was I who agreed to give you shelter and to be very honest, Renji and Ikkaku's release were only part of the reason. The main reason was to get to you."

"I am here," she said.

"Yes, exactly where I wanted you to be."

"You want revenge I presume?" Nelliel asked serenely.

"Yes, I do."

"So, you have me here, defenceless, weak and completely alone. You can kill me now," she replied evenly.

"What? Do you think I am as spineless as the soldiers you commanded? Someone who'll kill the helpless? Your people killed the old, women and children alike! I am not a monster like them," he ground out.

Nelliel nodded, looking to the ground, "Then what is it that you plan to do?"

"I want you to regain your strength, sharpen your rough edges. I want you to become who you were two years ago," Uryuu said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Why would you want that?" Nelliel was incredulous.

"I want to fight you, fair and square. Right now you are not even a shadow of your former self. There is no honor in fighting this washed out, shell of a person! I want to show you exactly what a Quincy is capable of. It will be a fight to death, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. If you win, you'll have killed the very last Quincy and achieved your goal of exterminating our kind. If I win …" he paused, his blue eyes sparkling with fury.

"You'll have had your revenge," Nelliel finished his sentence softly.

"Not just that, I will have regained the Quincy honor. I would be able to face my ancestors when I meet them in heaven." Uryuu replied in clipped tone.

Nelliel simply nodded.

"Does that mean you accept my challenge?"

"I will not fight you, Uryuu Ishida. Violence has never resolved anything. I do understand your thirst for revenge but …"

"Do you?" Uryuu screamed standing up, "My entire race was wiped out for 'sport'! I am the last Quincy alive! My family, my loved ones, my friends – all gone! Why? Because we believed in something that Uriel Schiffer did not believe in? You don't understand! You CANNOT understand! Not unless you have lived through that kind of a catastrophe, standing in the side lines, wringing your hands in utter helplessness as you watch your family be slaughtered. I have simmered and boiled in impotent fury, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank! This is the first time that I have a chance to let that rage out and you think I am going to let it go? You will fight me and it's not up for debate! Eat, rest, practice and build up your strength. Ichigo said you have to work, right? Well this is your work! You will get back to being what you were. I will personally be checking on your progress."

Nelliel sighed. The man was far too angry and there was no way that she would be able to reach out to him. She decided to remain silent. When Uryuu realized that she wasn't going to reply, he spun on his heels and started to march out of the hut.

"Just one moment, Uryuu Ishida!" Nelliel called out.

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn to look at her.

"Do … Could you please tell me where Pesche and Dondochakka are?" she asked hesitantly.

"They are fine and perfectly safe. I'll have someone bring them over to you sometime today," he replied curtly.

"Thank you so much. You are very kind," she replied, genuinely touched.

"Like I said, I am not a monster," he replied in a low voice and walked out of the hut.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe what is happening in the palace," Gin said lounging on his chair with a goblet of wine in his hands.<p>

"Why? What's not to believe?" Aizen asked softly.

"I can't believe what a buffoon Nnoitra is. He let his biggest enemy slip away from his grasp. Imagine our plight! This is the man leading Hueco Mundo's army. Tch! What are the chances that it won't come back to bite him in the rear?" Gin drawled lazily.

"Slim to none. But we shouldn't be worried about that," Aizen said twirling his wine in the goblet.

Gin scoffed, "I don't really care about his little pissing contest with Nelliel. The two of them could jump off of a cliff for all I care."

"I agree. The person we should look out for is actually Grimmjow Jagerjaquez," Aizen's eyes were watching the wine swirl in circles in his goblet.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaquez?" Gin's smile widened, "You must be joking! That man is loud mouthed, short tempered and has no patience! He's basically a shorter and only marginally better version of Nnoitra. He's a gnat. How is that man going to harm us in anyway?"

"The man is smarter than he looks," Aizen said taking a slow gulp of his wine, "He is on to something that may lead to us. We need to find a way to throw him off our trail."

"Like what?"

"He's a dog, give him a bone."

"He doesn't really want money. I know from personal experience," Gin replied thoughtfully.

"Then there must be something else. Every man has a weakness, we just need to find the right one," Aizen said with a small smile.

"Well, I hear he's quite the player. Word is that he's partial towards this one girl. Treats her very well from what I hear."

"Then she's the bone we need for our dog," Aizen replied with triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra's eyes were bloodshot red when he stepped out of his chamber on unsteady legs. He was inebriated but he wasn't out of his senses. The alcohol hadn't numbed the edge of his pain at all. All it had done was make him physically sick. In his mind he could still hear the accusations he had made to her. They echoed in his mind over and over again, so loudly that it hurt. However Grimmjow had sent word that he had found something that might be useful in discerning how Nel and the rebels had escaped. Therefore, despite his intense desire to stay holed up in his chamber, he had agreed to talk to Grimmjow during dinner.<p>

Slowly he trudged along the marble corridors of Las Noches, trying desperately to block out the voices and images from his mind. Despite his intoxication, he had been very careful in ensuring that the cuts and bruises in his body stayed hidden. His split lip however was a problem. In his current state, he couldn't come up with a solution despite trying. So he had left it as it was for the world to see and come to whatever conclusion they felt like.

A couple of guards tried to approach him to support him but he refused their help. He was hell bent on reaching the dinner table all by himself. For some reason, it seemed of prime importance. Somehow, after almost stumbling twice, he reached the dining hall. He wasn't really surprised to find Grimmjow already in the dining room. He stood up to bow.

"Sit Jagerjaquez, sit. No need to bow," _'not to me'_ he added mentally.

"Sir?" the blue-haired lord sounded concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine," Ulquiorra said as he unsteadily made his way to a chair and sat on it, "Just had a few drinks."

'_A few too many from the looks of it,'_ Grimmjow thought with a frown. In all the years that he had seen Ulquiorra, he had never seen him drunk. In fact he had never even heard of a rumor of him ever being drunk. Ulquiorra had always had a clean reputation with pompousness and stubbornness being his flaws. Drunken misdemeanor had never been one of his problems. He knew that Nelliel had been Ulquiorra's teacher and that the two of them had been very close. He figured that Nelliel's escaping the prison must have hurt him more than he had assumed.

"You said you had found something?" Ulquiorra asked. Despite his obvious drunkenness, his words weren't slurred.

"Yes Your Highness I …" Grimmjow started but Ulquiorra interrupted him.

"Don't!" he paused, his eyes closed, "don't call me 'your highness'," _'there is nothing 'high' about me,' _he concluded mentally.

Grimmjow stared at him, completely confused. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the usher announced the arrival of the Queen.

Ulquiorra could have slapped himself. How could he have forgotten that Orihime came to have her dinner in the dining hall at the same time? With Grimmjow present, he would have to face her. He wasn't ready to face her, not yet – not ever. He watched as Grimmjow stood up to greet her. He knew that the protocol demanded that he stand up and greet the Queen but his body seemed reluctant to do so. Was there any point in keeping up that appearance? Shaking the thought he forced himself to stand up and greet her.

The first thing that Grimmjow noticed was her walk. There was something different in the way she was carrying herself, but he wasn't exactly sure what. The slight stiffening of Ulquiorra's shoulders when the usher had announced her name hadn't escaped his notice either. She gave a small smile and a half-hearted greeting to him when he bowed. Looking carefully he could discern a small bruise on her lip that looked like she'd bitten it. Earlier he'd noticed Ulquiorra's split lip as well. Isolated, he probably wouldn't have thought much of it, but now seeing the two of them together, he wondered if the King and the Queen had shared an extremely passionate kiss.

Orihime wondered why she had come to the dining hall. After her bath, she had gone back to her chamber but somehow she felt extremely suffocated. Everything about the chamber reminded her of the horrible events of that morning. She had to get out. Quickly she dressed, without assistance and to everyone's surprise, walked over to Tatsuki's chamber. She had stayed there for as long as she could. Tatsuki had tried to get her to talk, but her efforts had been in vain. Finally hunger had compelled her to get to the dining room. She had hoped against hope that Ulquiorra wouldn't be there, but he was. And from the looks of it, he was completely inebriated. She was glad that lord Jagerjaquez was present. His company would ensure that she stayed put and not run away screaming. She barely acknowledged Ulquiorra, who seemed equally keen on ignoring her and took her seat.

The passionate kiss theory that Grimmjow had come up with was blown to bits as he watched the icy vibes between the two. The two of them were barely civil to each other, if a curt nod and a small bow counted as civil. So there was trouble in paradise. A marital strife, he guessed. Fairly common between married couples and normally it wouldn't warrant any further thought from him. But Ulquiorra's drunkenness and Orihime's visible despondency meant whatever had happened was extremely serious. Here was a man who hadn't consumed alcohol when his mother had passed away and now he was stone drunk. Yes he was holding his drink better than most, but that didn't mean that he didn't show any effect at all. His movements had been slightly uncoordinated, his eyes slightly unfocussed, his shoulders more relaxed. However, as soon as the Queen had stepped in, it was as if all the intoxication had fled him. He became stiff and rigid. The differences were subtle and most would not have noticed them but Grimmjow had been working closely with him and had begun to understand that the key to comprehending Ulquiorra was reading the subtle changes in his body language.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, in which Ulquiorra and Orihime steadfastly avoided each other's eyes, Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"So lord Jagerjaquez, what is it that you found out?"

"Sir, I discovered that two guards are missing."

"Two guards? I see," Ulquiorra said thoughtfully.

"So either they are dead or they were the ones that helped them escape," Grimmjow said.

"I am assuming that the missing guards are Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne?" Ulquiorra queried thoughtfully.

"They are indeed Sir, how did you know? If I may ask," Grimmjow added hastily.

"You may," Ulquiorra replied, "They were very loyal to Nelliel. They aided her."

Almost instantly, Orihime's fork clanged loudly on the plate. Abruptly she stood up.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I would have to beg your leave. I wish you both good night," without waiting for a reply, she all but bolted from the dining room.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. Grimmjow stared after her, wondering exactly what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How many of you saw Uryuu channeling his inner Zuko there? XD


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note and shoutout at the end of the chapter. This chapter has not been beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The slave girl was at his feet, washing it as he sat watching her. The more he saw her, the more he was forced to acknowledge that she wasn't as beautiful as his water-nymph. All he had to do was close his eyes and her radiant, beautiful face would float in front of his eyes. Suddenly he bent down and put a hand on the slave girl's shoulder.

"Stop," he said softly, "Go. You've done enough."

The girl stood up, curtsied and left the quarters. In silence he lay down on the bed and thought back to the time earlier in the day when he had, quite accidentally, caught a glimpse of her. Granted she had only given a cursory smile at him, but in his mind, it was more than enough. One glimpse of her had filled him with intense happiness. It was like a bright ray of sunshine after days of storm. Like the first flower's bloom after a long dreary winter. Like the first drop of rain on a parched land. To him, with that careless smile that she had thrown his way, she had given him a new lease of life.

Having earned that, he couldn't really make do with the substitute. He needed her, not her look alike. He yearned for her, not that slave girl. All this while, he had been unsure of how to go about wooing and winning her over. He had spent sleepless nights trying to device ways and means of getting close to her but he had come up with nothing. But today, with that small smile of hers, she had given him an idea. He kept tossing and turning in his bed as he toyed with the idea, slowly building upon it and just at the crack of dawn, he had a fully ready plan in his head.

* * *

><p>As the last rays of Sun flitted across the sky, a slight knock sounded on the door. With a start, Nelliel realized she had dozed off, which wasn't surprising as even in prison she would sleep in fits and starts. The door opened and Uryuu Ishida stepped in, followed by Dondochakka and Pesche. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the black haired man in askance.<p>

"I told you I'll get them, why the surprise?" he asked.

"I can't fathom your kindness," Nelliel replied honestly, "I don't know if I could have shown you the same kindness if the roles were reversed."

Uryuu frowned and said, "That's the fundamental difference between a human and a monster."

Pesche instantly flared up, "Exactly what are you implying, you idiot?"

In the blink of an eye, Uryuu's arrow was inches away from his eyes, "Learn your place. I'm the only reason the three of you are not being torn limb by limb. Do you even know how much hatred brews out there for the three of you? As long as I'm tolerating you all, you people are alive. The moment I get irritated, you all are dead meat. Your flippant attitude isn't doing you any favors. So I'll say this once and for all, BEHAVE!"

Looking surprised, Pesche took a couple of steps back. Uryuu didn't lower his arrow at all.

"I … I really … What …" he didn't know what to say.

"If I were you," Uryuu said scathingly, "I'd apologize and shut-up."

Just as he finished his sentence, Nelliel stepped into his view, "I apologize on his behalf. I assure you …"

She hadn't even completed her sentence when Uryuu lowered his bow, "I won't shoot you," he said bitterly, "But you knew that! You play very dirty, Odelshwank."

Nelliel closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "See it as you will Uryuu Ishida, I can't make you see things my way."

"You are right," he replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "I can't see things in a mass murderer's way."

Without looking, Nelliel knew that both Pesche and Dondochakka were angry but she knew that since she was the one talking, they would keep their mouths shut.

"I thank you for your kindness," Nelliel replied, "I understand that every breath we take is because you allow it to be so. I will remember this for as long as I live. Please accept my apology and gratitude on behalf of all the three of us. You brought my friends over here to meet me, there is nothing more that I can possibly ask of you."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the hidden meaning behind her words. He understood that she had effectively ended the conversation. Without a word, he spun on his heels and marched out of the hut, slamming the door behind him. She had won this round.

The silence in Uryuu's wake was deafening. Pesche and Dondochakka were staring at the door with mutinous expressions on their faces. Nel had the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. She turned around to face the two.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, I'm so glad the two of you are safe," she gushed, "I was so worried."

"You were worried?" Dondochakka said reaching within the folds of his clothes and procuring a candle, "We were worried sick! These people … they hate you much more than they hate us! They took us to another hut and we were kept there. No one would tell us where you were. The man who drove us here, what was his name? Yumichika? Yes," he knelt down and lit the candle using a tinderbox. "Yumichika told us that we should count ourselves lucky if we found your dead body and that we ourselves are just barely …" He couldn't continue as tears started to flow down his eyes.

Nelliel crouched next to him and wiped his tears, "There, there. I am alive, am I not? No need to cry."

"Madam, what happened to your face!" Dondochakka screamed.

"Nothing, why?" Nelliel was confused.

On hearing Dondochakka's shout, Pesche had come over and crouched next to Nel. Taking a strand of her hair in his hands he said, "Your hair as well? What happened to your hair?"

"Oh," Nel said, her confusion clearing, "That girl Nemu came early in the morning to change my appearance. She had put a sort of paste on my hair. Someone came and washed it off some time ago. They said the color of my hair will be changed. Nemu had also put a sort of paste on my face. This is to hide me from the army."

"It works alright," Pesche said, "If I hadn't known it was you, I wouldn't have recognized you."

"My hair is actually a different color?" Nelliel asked surprised. There was so little light that trickled into the hut that she hadn't been able to make out if her hair color had changed or not. Added to that was the fact that after spending two years in complete darkness, Sunlight hurt her eyes making it very difficult for her to focus. So, very skeptically, she took a strand of her long hair and examined it closely in the light of the candle. She let out a shocked gasp. Her hair looked green!

"Green?" she muttered, "Green? Who in their right minds have 'green' hair color?"

"Lord Jagerjquez has blue and lord Granz has pink hair," Dondochakka added helpfully.

"That's only because of the weird mixtures that Granz concocts. Jagerjaquez's hair is actually pale gold and Graz's hair is really red," Nelliel retorted. She wasn't vain, not by any standard, but she had liked her hair. Before her arrest, she had lovingly taken care of her golden tresses and now, seeing them in the strangest of colors, she felt like she lost one of her close friends.

"I can't imagine how horrible I must look," she ruminated, "I am skeletally thin, covered in rags, have green hair and paint on my face. I must look like an abomination."

Without warning, the dam in her soul that had held the tears at bay broke. She wept bitterly. She wept for all the broken bonds, for betraying the one person in Las Noches who had faith in her, for all the injustice that had happened to her, for the burden she bore, for the hatred she was subjected to and for what her and her friends' life had become.

Alongside her, Pesche and Dondochakka wept because they saw a veritable pillar of strength crumple into rubble.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat cross-legged on the floor, his eyes staring at something only he could see. He was lost in his thoughts, plagued by a crippling sense of failure. Some feet away from him, Shuuhei Hisagi was lying on his death bed and there was absolutely nothing that they could do. Had Nemu's father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi been alive, he'd probably have managed to heal Shuuhei but with him gone, only Hanatarou, Nemu and Uryuu knew the healing arts and none of them were skilled enough to treat the festering sore that Shuuhei had developed. Nemu had suggested amputation to curb gangrene but Uryuu reasoned that if they couldn't treat the existing wounds, how were they going to treat the newer ones that Shuuhei would get from the amputation? Hanatarou agreed with Uryuu. So the rebels had no choice but to watch as their comrade rotted away to death.<p>

His tortured screams had carried heavy through the air, piercing the hearts of his comrades. Upon their return, Renji and Ikkaku had first visited him. While Renji had steadfastly refused to believe that Shuuhei was beyond their help, Ikkaku had completely broken down. He blamed himself for Shuuhei's condition and no one could say anything to assuage his guilt.

A soft knock on the door alerted Ichigo to the fact that he had company. Quickly wiping the single tear that had escaped, Ichigo stood up and opened the door. At the door were Uryuu and Rukia.

"How is he?" Rukia whispered stepping in.

"Mercifully unconscious," Ichigo answered bitterly.

Uryuu walked over to Shuuhei, oblivious to the rotten stench of his infection, and knelt down next to him. He put a hand on his forehead and found him burning up. Ironically, he was also drenched in sweat.

"He won't last much longer," Uryuu said somberly.

"I wish he dies soon," Ichigo muttered, earning shocked glances from Uryuu and Rukia.

"How could you say that?" Rukia said, her throat constricting with a sob.

"Atleast he'll not suffer any more!" Ichigo said forcefully, "I can't watch him waste away like this. I want him to be at peace Rukia. Death is the best thing that can happen to him."

"As heartless as it sounds," Uryuu said from the floor, "I have to agree with Ichigo. It's better for him if he passes away."

The three of them bowed their heads, lost in their thoughts, not knowing what to say. After a period of silence punctuated by an occasional moan from Shuuhei, Rukia wiped a tear from her face and said, "If Shuuhei agrees, do you suppose we should aid him?"

"Aid me with what?" he asked weakly.

All the three of them turned to look at him startled. Ichigo spoke for the three of them, "Shuuhei, we didn't know you had woken up."

He nodded slowly, licked his lips and asked weakly, "Aid me with what, Rukia?"

Uryuu, who was sitting on the floor next to him said, "Shuuhei, we – we think that your sore is poisoning you. You are suffering and there is nothing that we can do to ease your pain. Those wounds – they will …" Uryuu couldn't continue.

"Kill me?" Shuuhei croaked, "I know. I know my time is up. I've seen them."

"Them?" Ichigo and Rukia asked.

Shuuhei continued as if he hadn't heard, "They are here to take me to afterlife. I won't need your aid Rukia, but I am grateful you offered," he coughed spitting blood and continued, "I am sorry Ichigo, but I won't be around to see our dreams fulfilled. Somebody, please bring Rangiku."

With a quick nod, Rukia ran out of the hut, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Shuuhei was smiling, "I never told her how I feel and now it's too late."

Ichigo and Uryuu exchanged worried glances, ever since he had contracted the fever five days ago; Shuuhei had never been so coherent.

"Sorry comrades," he whispered, "it's time for me. See you all in afterlife."

With that Shuuhei took a deep, shuddering breath and just like that he stopped breathing.

"Oi," Ichigo said with a shaky voice, "Oi Shuuhei! Oi! Get up! What do you think you are doing?"

Uryuu was frantically looking for his pulse and found none. The door to the hut was thrown open and Rukia rushed inside followed by Rangiku, Yumichika, Kira and Zaraki.

Ichigo crouched "Shuuhei look, Rangiku is here," he shook his shoulders, "You had to tell her how you feel right? So get up! What are you doing? Get up! Tell her! She's here! Come on man, what do you think you are doing?"

Ichigo's voice had risen to a fevered pitch as he continued to shake the lifeless body. Beside him Uryuu had flopped on to the floor, staring at his fallen comrade with numb shock. Rukia was softly sobbing in her hands. Rangiku leaned against a wall staring at Shuuhei's body expressionlessly as tears flowed down her cheeks freely. Kira stood with his head bowed. Zaraki moved forward and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulders who was yelling himself hoarse.

"Ichigo, he's gone. Let go," Zaraki said softly.

"I know!" Ichigo screamed, "I know! I know! I know!"

Finally, the almost unshakable leader of The Rebellion broke down into impassioned sobs.

* * *

><p>A guard walked in and bowed deeply, "The girl is here, my lord. We found her while she was heading home."<p>

Gin smiled widely, "Well done! Bring her in and make yourself scarce."

The guard bowed once again and left. A few moments later, he walked in with a scared looking girl. Then the guard bowed again and departed. The girl was trembling from head to toe as she bowed.

Aizen leaned forward with a cold smile on his face, "Don't be afraid, we won't harm you."

The girl stood with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"S – S – Sakura," she replied slowly.

"Sakura! What a delightfully apt name!" Gin replied enthusiastically, "For you are indeed as beautiful as the cherry blossom."

Sakura raised her brown eyes fractionally but lowered them quickly.

"I understand lord Jagerjaquez is partial towards you? I can certainly see why!" Aizen said as he let his eyes roam over her body, causing her to shuffle uncomfortably.

"What's more, he's even looking after her family," Gin added flippantly, "Now that's true love!"

Sakura took a couple of steps backwards, unsure of what to do.

Gin's smile widened as he said, "But tell me Sakura, what good will lord Jagerjaquez's protection be if, say your house was to 'accidentally' catch fire?"

The girl gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

"We can prevent such an accident though," Aizen said as he brushed a speck of non-existent dirt from his clothes, "but since it's _your_ house, obviously you will have to take certain precautions."

Understanding the real meaning behind the words Sakura reluctantly asked, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>The man pulled his hood as close as possible. He was expertly stealthy and if he didn't want to be seen, no one would be able to see him. However, one could never be too cautious. He had lived a dangerous life thus far but infiltrating The Rebellion was perhaps the most dangerous thing he had done till now. From what he had seen thus far, the rebels took their cause very seriously and they were very cautious. But he was a patient man. It had taken him a while but finally he had managed to meet both Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida. Granted he hadn't spoken with either of them but he had managed something that no one had done till date – he could now give a face to Uryuu Ishida's name.<p>

Using the grief and confusion resulting from Shuuhei Hisagi's death, he had slipped out to meet Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. He had ensured that enough people had seen him around before he slipped out. He had several eyewitnesses who could testify his presence should it be needed. It was at the crack of dawn that he reached his destination. Upon reaching Las Noches, he procured the seal of 'The Panther' and showed it to the guard. This terracotta block would ensure that he was taken straight to lord Jagerjaquez – no questions asked.

The guard nodded and opened the door for him. Another guard came over to him and guided him over to Lord Jagerjaquez's room. At the entrance of the lord's chamber he was asked to wait as the guard went in to alert the lord. Soon enough, he was ushered in and asked to sit. He didn't have to wait for long before the lord came out from his bed-chamber looking thoroughly exhausted and sleep deprived. He wondered briefly what must have caused the exhaustion but decided that it was not his place to ask questions.

"So," the lord said settling on a chair, "What can you tell me?"

"I have finally managed to meet Uryuu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki."

The lord gave a feral grin, "That is very good news indeed. So now you know how the elusive Quincy looks huh? So now we'll be able to draw a portrait. You'll need to describe him in detail."

He nodded. Grimmjow produced a parchment and quill, "Write down his detailed description and I'll pass it down to the artist. You'll see the portrait once it's ready."

He nodded once again and started to write.

"You do understand why this is needed, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, I cannot meet the artist. No one must see me," he replied.

Grimmjow smiled, "Very good. Make me proud, Izuru Kira."

* * *

><p><em>It was a white desert with a reverse moon. It was a place of an endless night. White leafless trees adorned the dead land. Wherever Ulquiorra looked he only saw vast stretches of nothingness. He walked on the dunes but his feet kept sinking into the white sand. He was parched but he couldn't see water anywhere. Suddenly a voice called out his name. The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. He whirled around desperately trying to locate the owner of the voice but to no avail. The voice called out again and Ulquiorra started walking in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. He didn't know for how long he walked before he came upon an open court. A voice beckoned him into the court. As he walked along he found himself facing a huge set of stairs. On top of the stairs was a throne. From what he could see, there was a figure sitting on the throne wearing a purple and black cloak.<em>

_Suddenly the throne moved closer and now Ulquiorra could see the one sitting on the throne. It was a skeleton with a jagged crack on its right eye-socket. The skeleton had a golden crown on its head and several golden chains hanging from its armbands. An elegant and elaborate pendant hung near the chest. The skeleton opened its mouth and spoke in a voice that strangely enough resembled Barragan Louisenbairn,_

"_You are a demon. You cannot be called the King. You are a demon. Demon! Demon! Demon!"_

_Suddenly Ulquiorra felt an intense pain in his chest. He clutched his chest and fell to his fours, heaving. The court, the throne and the skeleton were gone. In its place stood Orihime, bruised and battered, with tears streaming down her face. She looked at him and asked,_

"_Why Ulquiorra?"_

_Ulquiorra looked at her and wanted to tell her that he was deeply sorry. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. The pain in his chest had rendered him incapable of speech. As he watched, Orihime slowly started to disintegrate. He flung out a hand as if trying to stop her but before he could reach her, she disintegrated. It was then that he noticed a black substance covered his hands. A closer look revealed that it was blood – black blood. It was then that he saw himself, truly saw himself. He was a demon, complete with horns, bat-like wings, a long whip-like tail, fur covered and clawed limbs. But what made him the demon that he truly was was a large gaping hole in his chest that oozed black blood._

Ulquiorra shot up in his bed panting, drenched in sweat. His hands flew to his chest and he was relieved to see that his chest was whole. Heaving he clutched his head in his hands. If this was how things were going to be from now on, he didn't know how long he would last.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I'm so excited. I've been waiting to write this part from the moment I conceptualized this story. Things are getting exciting. A few things about this chapter – Shuuhei Hisagi's dialogues were based on what I've heard and read that people say on their death-beds. Sakura is an OC and I wouldn't have introduced her if I didn't have a solid reason. Some of you may not like that she appears to be paired opposite Grimmjow but she needs to be there. She plays a small but a very crucial role. In Ulquiorra's dream I use Barragan in his resurrection because he's scary – no other reason.

The shout out for reaching 250+ reviews: Cerice Belle, nypsy, wielbiciel, lilarin, unknown, ScarletKira, anicol001, Rin Sessys Girl, Ulquishinee, ulqui love hime, cronobear, geminigrl016, MJLCoyote Stark, IResurrectedThisRock, LunaCrusader, Szerion, Sherlock, BleachmyNARUTO, gorguts5, Aralorn, Midnightawakenonyou, hmm, Black Diamond07, flying love letters, love this, otepbunni, splitheart1120, Missy, onba, ddurga74, Marrionette3, Remember December, steph, ChibiAnimeChick, Yolileep, Haus of lexy, Amusuk, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, 0Enidan0, Half-n-Half Soprano, eugeniamj, Mchillerwhartz, Fortunecookies, SundaeBunny, setsuka510, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, NephandiMan, ShadowCat8511, Kougaswoman1, Mahi-Mahi, frawg360, Kigaroo, akashirecord, odji, TheCatWithTheHat, xXUlquigirlXx, Alt3etf, sophie, xXBlazeXxBliss, Randomfan17, Xtremefairy, Little Margarita, Mana, moodymel, KANDIIDA, V, Aryaputra, otakunurse, Maplerivers, apple, layalatania, PurpleNinja09, narwhales, SpaiseFreaque, ladycifer, oOtsukisanOo, tweetymug, anon, NekoO-Chan, I, , foxlover101, stela, lanita19, BlackRose.

A couple of things before sign out: I started a new horror series which is a retelling of Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales titled "The Grim tales of Brothers Grimm". Do take a look. Also I have this plot of a high-school Ulquihime fic roaming in my mind. Is anybody interested in reading some teeny romance and pure fluff? Should I publish it? I'm not sure that I want to but if you guys want, I'll put it up. What say?

As usual, reviews please!

**Edit (07/08/12): _PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A POLITICAL DRAMA. POLITICAL. IT DOES  NOT SAY ROMANCE IN THE SUMMARY. PLEASE STOP ASKING ME FOR MORE ULQUIHIME._**

**_I can't explain how i feel when I see reviews that go "too little Ulquihime" or "More ulquihime please". Now if you say that in a review that also tells me of your opinion of the story as a whole, I don't mind, not at all. I took 17 chapters to build a complex tale that I think is one of a kind and if after 17 chapters, all you have to say is a one line comment on lack of Ulquihime then please don't say it. This is not what I stayed up until 2am in the night for, despite months of sleep-deprivation. (those who have had a baby in their house will understand what I mean.)_**


	18. Chapter 18

Honestly, I hadn't expected to be able to update this weekend. I was pretty sick with a stomach virus. But suddenly, the fanfiction fairy decided that I needed to get better and voila here I am, updating a very intense chapter. Why is this intense? Well you gotta read it to find out, right? All I'm gonna say is, Orihime's stalker is revealed. I'm pretty surprised that so far only two reviewers have correctly guessed the stalker's identity. One has been oh so close!

As a lot of you may know, I started a new fic, **Loved you Twice over**. For some pure ulquihime fluff, do read and review the story.

Beta Cerice Belle (have you checked out her stories yet?)

PS: Holy crap! 279 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The racket caused by the incessant barking of the wild dogs was enough to rouse the dead. However, the man standing in their midst seemed least perturbed. He held his unique blade aloft and looked at the ferocious animals with his lone eye. One dog leapt at him, snapping at his shin but Nnoitra was alert. He brought down his blade in one swift motion and the dog was cut into two. Drops of blood splattered from the mutilated corpse and dotted his pristine white clothing. Uncaring, the tall general whirled around and faced two other hounds coming his way. Taking a battle stance, he lowered his sword in front of him at an angle such that the sickle shaped blade was facing the dogs racing towards him. He was aware that there were five others that were there in the arena, but he wasn't worried. He had these dogs captured and kept in a pen for this very purpose. This was exactly the thrill he had been seeking.

Nelliel's escape had shaken him more than he cared to admit. He was certain that she would now be plotting revenge. Had he been in her place, he would have done exactly that. Outside of the prison, Nelliel was free to strike hard and fast. As Nnoitra cut down yet another dog, he wondered where she would have hidden. There were two possibilities: either she'd fled the country, or she'd hidden within Hueco Mundo. He was inclined to believe that she was in the country.

And if she was within the country, his bet was that she was with the rebels simply because that was the last place she could possibly be. But then, he couldn't think of one single reason why Uryuu Ishida would allow her to stay with them. A dog came very close to his heels but a swift kick from the tall man pushed the dog slightly. Undeterred the dog continued its attempts of assault, but Nnoitra toyed with it mercilessly, kicking it and shoving it with the handle of his sword. The other dogs circled him watchfully, observing their adversary.

_That's exactly what I should be doing, watching my adversary,_ he thought,_ but how do I do it when she's hidden herself like the stinking filthy rat that she is. _He was so angry! When he had managed to get her arrested, he had thought that he had gotten rid of his enemy for good. But by escaping, she was now at large and free to plot vengeance. But then, he mused as he slammed the butt of the handle on the skull of another dog, knocking it unconscious, Nelliel had always been rather cowardly. She always tried to avoid fights and chose to give lofty lectures instead, a trait that had annoyed Nnoitra to no end. He had tried and tried to get her to mobilize the troops against the Quincies but she had refused to budge and insulting him by telling him that he was a disgraceful man and that she wouldn't even consider doing something so low.

Annoyed at her lack of response, he had mobilized a few factions of troops himself and within the matter of a month, he had wrought a bloodbath that had been unparalleled in the history of Hueco Mundo. Nelliel had come to know about it and had been furious. She had all but stripped him off his powers. That's when Nnoitra's anger had boiled over. He knew he needed to get rid of Nelliel and he needed to do it soon. He desired more blood and Nelliel was standing in the way.

He had then used his trump card. He had approached the most intelligent man in the Castle to help him get rid of his enemy. He had known that to get Szayel Aporro Granz to play along, he would need something to bargain or Nnoitra would be decimated before he could even blink. But that was something Nnoitra had. He had known about Granz's well-kept secret about his interest in men. He knew that if Uriel Schiffer came to know about it, Granz would be executed, no questions asked. Therefore he had casually mentioned it and the healer had been all but begging to let him help with Nelliel's downfall. Per Szayel's advice, the evidence had been planted, the hostages had been taken and Nelliel had been informed about them. Just as Granz had predicted, to keep Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstainne alive, Nelliel had quietly sacrificed herself.

Lost in his thoughts, Nnoitra didn't see the dog until it was too late. The hound had been in his blind spot and had taken a leap and dug its teeth deep into his left forearm. The General screamed loudly and brought down his sword on the dog, cutting it into two easily. The upper half of the body still hung at his arm with the teeth digging deeply into the skin. Nnoitra went on a berserk rage and slaughtered the remaining animals in the matter of minutes. Then he yanked the hound's head from his arm fiercely and flung it across the arena. He inspected the arm and realized that he would have to visit the healer. Sometime during his slaughter of the dogs, he had decided that he would settle his feud with Nelliel once and for all. He would kill that tramp.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra woke up feeling thoroughly unrested. His entire body hurt and it felt like someone had beaten him mercilessly with a bamboo stick. Wincing in pain he sat up and pulled his legs close to his body. Putting his arms on his knees, he rested his forehead on them. His head throbbed ruthlessly; his throat was so parched it felt like he'd eaten a mouthful of sand. Taking a few deep breaths he got off the bed only to have the world sway dangerously in front of his eyes. He clutched the bed-post and shut his eyes to calm the sudden wave of nausea.<p>

Slowly he opened his eyes and was glad to find the world steady. He unclenched his hand and started to walk towards the basin. Slowly and painstakingly he finished his ablutions and put on his clothes. Feeling utterly exhausted, Ulquiorra flopped down on a chair. He wanted to lie down on his bed and go to sleep, never to wake up again. What was there to wake up to anyway? His country, his court, his marriage, his life – it was all one giant pool of mess, so what was the point? Wherever he looked, all he saw was mind- numbing bedlam. And he was expected to make sense of it all somehow. Jocularity had never been his strong suit but somehow he found a perverse humor in his situation. The situation was chaotic and he was the 'King of Chaos'.

The thought elicited a humorless chuckle from him. 'King of Chaos' was a good title, it suited him. After all what could one call the man who singlehandedly messed up his life and marriage and ruled a country that was in complete disarray? So now, it was his duty, as the 'King of Chaos' to bring order; that was easier said than done. Where was he supposed to begin? Maybe he should try concentrating on the relatively smaller problems first before looking into the bigger ones?

So his marital strife would be the 'smaller' problem that needed his attention. But just how was he supposed to solve it? What could he possibly do to make amends? Could he simply approach Orihime and apologize? He sighed deeply. If he were Orihime, he would have slapped the one who came to apologize after doing what he had done to her. He had burned all the bridges. There was nothing he could do there.

It was therefore prudent that he concentrated on the problems that plagued Hueco Mundo and needed his immediate attention. He took a deep breath and held his throbbing head in his hand. There were so many things that needed to be done – the civic amenities, the investigation of the assassination attempt, the building up of his army, the alliances with neighboring countries, The Rebellion, the truth behind King's Tax, the escaped convicts – where exactly was he to begin? He felt like he was stretched thin.

He huffed and stood up from his chair. Yet again, the world swayed dangerously in front of his eyes and he had to clutch his chair tightly. His head gave a nasty throb and he tasted bile in the back of his tongue. Frowning he walked over to the basin and splashed some water on his face. Taking a deep and calming breath, he walked out towards the garden. He needed the fresh air to clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in a gazebo in the main garden. Her guards and a maid stood some way off. She had spent the night staring at the ceiling. During dinner last night, when Ulquiorra had quickly and correctly identified the people who had aided the jailbreak, something inside Orihime had shattered. Unable to maintain her composure, she had all but fled the dining hall. She had been unable to believe that merely hours ago, Ulquiorra had accused her of the very same thing. It was that wretched accusation that was the cause of the debacle that followed.<p>

To Orihime, the fact that Ulquiorra could so easily identify the true culprits was like applying salt to her very open and very painful wounds. Once inside her chamber, she had expected to break down completely. But instead she had ended up with an episode of asphyxiation, much to the terror of her maids. Once she had calmed down, she had thrown herself on her bed and waited for the tears to come. She spent all night staring at the ceiling, waiting for the tears, but they never came.

With the rising Sun had come a detachment. The pain, the betrayal, the self-loathing, the doubt, the hate – it was all gone. All that was left was a vast emptiness. She felt nothing. It was as if a desert had taken to reside within her. She had woken up and followed the morning rituals automatically. She wore her dress and had walked out of her chamber. Somewhere deep down she realized that she wasn't really dealing with her problems, she was simply shutting them away. She knew that they wouldn't simply disappear just because she had looked the other way. She needed to deal with them somehow. But she had no idea what to do, so, all she had done was taken the coward's way out: look the other way and hope than things would resolve themselves.

But unfortunately she wasn't willing to listen to that small nagging part of hers. She was at peace in her state of inaction and didn't want to disrupt it – even though peace was an illusion. Slowly Orihime had made her way towards the gazebo. She perched herself on the bench and rested her head against the wall. She had been staring at nothing in particular when a small posse of guards walking in the garden caught her attention. Looking closely she saw that the guards were following an ebony-haired man who was looking at the ground as he walked. She would have known that figure anywhere.

She watched him in morbid fascination as he walked slowly, absently making his way towards the gazebo. The guards maintained a respectful distance from the King, giving him privacy but were close enough that should the need arise; they would protect the King from any adversary. Orihime smiled derisively. They hadn't been able to protect their King from her; or from himself, for that matter. After the incident, the souls that had once resided in their bodies were gone. Now, all that the litany of guards and servants were taking care of was a body of flesh and bones.

He was almost at the entrance when, as if feeling her eyes on him, Ulquiorra lifted his head to look up and stopped in his tracks. Orihime didn't budge from her place. The irony of the situation didn't escape her. When Ulquiorra had been the perfect husband to her, she had been scared witless of him. But now, after they had lost themselves and had done an irreparable damage, she was completely calm. She had seen him at his darkest and somehow she was no longer scared. It made no sense.

The two of them continued to stare at each other, oblivious to everything else around them. Ulquiorra stood about thirty paces away from her but she could still make out dark shadows under his eyes that weren't there before. On anyone else, the shadows wouldn't have been so easy to spot but against Ulquiorra's marble skin, they stood out like beacons. Orihime waited for some kind of emotion to well up; anger, fear, tenderness, sorrow, sadistic pleasure but nothing came. Looking at those obviously sleep bereft eyes, she felt absolutely nothing.

Slowly Ulquiorra bowed to her and thankfully, turned around and walked away. Orihime continued to remain seated, belatedly remembering the decorum of bowing to the King.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki Arisawa looked at the retreating back of the King with a puzzled frown. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She was fairly sure that the King had overheard enough to know that she was the one who had sheltered Renji Abarai, then why hadn't she been arrested yet? She had been at the peak of her anxiety ever since the King had curtly ordered her to go to her chamber and stay there until called. She expected the guards to come barging in at any moment and arrest her. As the day progressed, her anxiety had heightened but strangely, no one had come calling. As she had paced around her chamber nervously, waiting for the inevitable to happen, she had an overwhelming feeling that somewhere something was wrong. In the evening, when her nerves had almost reached to their breaking point, suddenly, Orihime had burst into her chamber unannounced, looking like she had seen an exceptionally scary nightmare.<p>

She looked unkempt, with her wet hair hanging loose around her neck. A small bruise lined her lower lip. She wore a full-sleeved dress, despite the heat. In a strangely dead sort of voice she had informed Tatsuki that Renji Abarai had fled the prison. After that she had sat silently, completely unresponsive. Tatsuki had tried and tried to get Orihime to tell her what had happened, but the Queen had remained absolutely silent only to snap at her maid when she had tried to tie her hair. She had remained there unspeaking and unmoving till it was time for dinner and had then left the chamber without any explanation.

When she'd returned from the dinner she had scared every maid by almost choking on something. While she had been struggling to breathe, Tatsuki had held her hair away from her face and had spotted a few strange reddish marks on her neck. She hadn't paid much attention to them at that time but, once the Queen had gone to bed and she had returned to her chamber Tatsuki thought back to those marks. For the world of her she couldn't understand what those marks had been.

This morning she had come into the Queen's chamber early with the hope of catching her asleep. She wanted to see the marks once again, just to assure herself that she hadn't been seeing things. But to her surprise, Orihime had been up. Despite the sweltering heat she had chosen to wear a full-sleeved and high collared gown. She had walked out to the gazebo aimlessly and had been sitting there unmoving. Even the arrival of the King hadn't roused her. The two of them had stared at each other expressionlessly before the King bowed and left.

All the while he had been standing in front of them, Tatsuki's heart had been hammering in her chest, worried that at any minute he would declare her arrest, but the King had eyes only for his wife. It was as if he wasn't even aware that there were other people standing around them. Once the King left, Orihime sighed and looked away into distance and continued her silent vigil. Although she was standing less than ten paces away from her, Tatsuki had never felt as distant from her friend as she felt at that moment.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in the privy chamber waiting for Grimmjow who had requested a private audience with him before the day's session of court. He was lost in his own thoughts when an usher announced the arrival of lord Jagerjaquez. With two fingers he signaled for the guard to send the blue-haired lord in. Grimmjow walked in and bowed in greeting. With a nod, Ulquiorra indicated him to take a seat.<p>

"Sir," the lord said as he sat down, "I have good news and a bad news."

"Let's start with the bad news," Ulquiorra said leaning back on the chair.

_He looks exhausted, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders,_ Grimmjow thought feeling a small stab of sympathy, "So far I have nothing on the King's tax."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Can't say I didn't expect it."

"I need more time, but the trail is cold," Grimmjow laid his elbows on the table in a thoughtful manner; "whoever is behind this is unexpectedly clever and knows exactly how to cover his tracks."

"Do you suspect anyone?"

Grimmjow had a few suspicions but he didn't want to say anything without proof. Some of his discomfort must have shown on his face for Ulquiorra spoke again, "The names you take will stay between the two of us. I'm simply picking your thoughts."

Bolstered Grimmjow replied, "Based on how cleverly the tracks have been covered, I have to say that it is done by someone who's highly intelligent."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement.

Grimmjow continued, "In the court the people who are capable of pulling something like this off are lords Starrk, Granz and the Prime Minister Ichimaru."

Ulquiorra raised a brow, these three were the ones he had been suspecting as well but he wanted to hear lord Jagerjaquez's reasons, "Just these three? Why not anyone else?"

Grimmjow nodded, "To start a phony tax like this, someone has to be fairly high up in the chain of command. They have to be in the court. While entirely capable of doing something like this, Lady Hallibel hasn't been in the court long enough so she has to be ruled out,"

Ulquiorra hummed in agreement.

"Lords Aaroniero and Yammy will have to be ruled because they don't have the requisite intelligence. As for High Priest Zommari, I don't think he cares for money. He wants; pardon me for saying this, things to remain as they are. He is too languid to do the requisite work. As for Lord Barragan, I don't think he could have resisted bragging about something like this, he's too vainglorious to hold back."

Despite himself Ulquiorra's lips twitched slightly at the succinct summary. Crossing his hands in front of his face he asked, "What about General Jiruga?"

"Aah, him," Grimmjow replied with a small grin, "He doesn't have the patience. Something like this requires a lot of time, planning and waiting. I don't think the General possesses any of them."

Ulquiorra had to agree. Lord Jagerjaquez was much smarter than he appeared.

"Speaking of," Grimmjow replied, "I also had to inform you that General Jiruga got injured while fighting a pen of wild dogs this morning, so he won't be at the court today."

Before he could stop himself, Ulquiorra spoke up, "Why would he do something like that?"

Grimmjow's expression spoke volumes. It was clear that he found the idea to be extremely daft, however he said, "Apparently, it has been a quirk of his."

Ulquiorra let out an exasperated sigh, "Continue,"

"Coming back to the elimination, I know that it isn't me. And I don't think you would have asked me to start an investigation that would incriminate you. Also you have the power to start a tax like this legally, so why would you do it illegally? So I'm sure it's not you. So by process of elimination, I came to these three. But, now I'm stuck. I don't know what to do or how to go about it."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes to think; unfortunately some very disturbing images started presenting themselves in front of his eyes. He saw Orihime's bruised body, Orihime disintegrating, and him in his demonic form. Giving himself a shake mentally, he opened his eyes and said, "Well, I'm going to do something. Let's hope it drives the person into desperation, forcing him to commit a mistake."

"Sir, are you alright? Should I call for Lord Granz?" Grimmjow asked with a frown.

"I'm fine, Jagerjaquez," Ulquiorra said tiredly.

_If you say so,_ Grimmjow thought, but refrained from saying it.

"So what was the good news?"

The blue-haired lord grinned, "My accomplice has seen Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida. I am having Ishida's portrait made as we speak."

* * *

><p>The court session was as pointless as ever. The mudslinging continued undeterred. Barragan was loudly proclaiming to anyone who'd listen that Nelliel had fled the country and that they were wasting resources by searching within the country. Gin continued to slander Nnoitra's efforts to find the convicts in his facetious way. Zommari declared that he had prayed to God to deliver them from this predicament. Aaroniero was heatedly disagreeing with Barragan. Starrk remained silent as usual. Grimmjow was waiting with a carefully concealed grin. Ulquiorra noticed that Lord Granz was uncharacteristically quiet and in fact looked pleased with something.<p>

Ulquiorra's throbbing head was only thankful that the loud General wasn't around to add to the cacophony. He waited for them to be completely on each other before playing his move. Once the discord had reached to its zenith Ulquiorra spoke up, "Quiet!"

It was perhaps a mark of how intimidating Ulquiorra could be that the courtiers were silent almost instantly.

"There is an edict that I've decided to pass," Ulquiorra said slowly, much to the collective confusion of the court.

"The rebel Ikkaku Madarame had brought something to my attention. I had not shared it with you all till now, but I think it's time that I let you all know about it."

Everyone, except Grimmjow shared perplexed glances.

Leaning back on his throne, Ulquiorra continued, "He brought to my notice that a certain tax was being levied on people, a tax I was completely unaware of."

The gazes turned serious as they looked at their King.

Almost conversationally Ulquiorra continued, "Naturally I had the matter investigated. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the tax was illegal."

A collective gasp went through the court.

"It is called the King's Tax. Today I am abolishing this Tax once and for all. Lord Jagerjaquez?"

The blue-haired man procured a roll of parchment from the folds of his clothes and walked over to Ulquiorra. Taking the roll and a quill, Ulquiorra signed and sealed it.

"By this edict, I hereby declare King's Tax as illegal and I abolish it forthwith. Anyone found collecting the said Tax will be punishable by death. May this decree be known to all the corners of Hueco Mundo within thirty-six hours," Ulquiorra declared authoritatively.

"Your Majesty …" Gin began uncertainly.

"Yes Prime Minister? Is there a problem?" he asked coolly.

"None whatsoever Sir," the smile was unchanging on his face, "I think it's a fantastic edict. I commend you, Your Majesty."

Ulquiorra eyed the man carefully and said, "Thank you, Prime Minister."

* * *

><p>He walked the passages with a small smile playing on his lips. Having attended to his duties for the day, he could now put his plans in action. He had some minor details to attend to and then he would be meeting his Water Nymph. He didn't know what it was but the mere thought of Orihime set his blood singing. His desire for her kept increasing with every passing day. And now that he had a plan in place, he just couldn't wait to act on it. He wanted her, he needed her. She was his life-blood.<p>

Her husband was too pre-occupied with the problems plaguing the country; he wouldn't even know what hit him when he stole the epitome of beauty right from under the green-eyed man's nose.

As per his plan, he would be meeting her shortly and to do that, he would obviously need to be at his best. Right now, he was nowhere near his best. He knew he could charm any woman all he needed was a little effort. He would befriend her, charm her and make her fall in love with him. Once she was hopelessly in love with him, he would elope with her. He knew he was risking Ulquiorra's wrath, but he had reasons to believe that the Kind wouldn't do much. He would take her far far away from Hueco Mundo. So far away that the King wouldn't find them, no matter how hard he looked.

He entered his chamber and was surprised to find the slave-girl standing there, with her back at him. Frowning he spoke, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"


	19. Chapter 19

Apologies for the delayed update, I was having a lot of trouble penning the first scene as well as with the arrangement of scenes. Also I realized that some people didn't get who the stalker is by the end of last chapter, now you'll know for sure.

I've started a forum that is a journal of sorts. It would inform people about updates. You can also drop in queries and suggestions and just about anything else that you want to say to me. The link is on my profile. Do join.

Since I reached an unprecedented 300 reviews, I thank: Cerice Belle, nypsy, wielbiciel, lilarin, unknown, ScarletKira, anicol001, Rin Sessys Girl, Ulquishinee, ulqui love hime, cronobear, geminigrl016, MJLCoyote Stark, IResurrectedThisRock, LunaCrusader, Szerion, Sherlock, BleachmyNARUTO, gorguts5, Aralorn, Midnightawakenonyou, hmm, Black Diamond07, flying love letters, love this, otepbunni, splitheart1120, Missy, onba, ddurga74, Marrionette3, Remember December, steph, ChibiAnimeChick, Yolileep, Haus of lexy, Amusuk, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, 0Enidan0, Half-n-Half Soprano, eugeniamj, Mchillerwhartz, Fortunecookies, SundaeBunny, setsuka510, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, NephandiMan, ShadowCat8511, Kougaswoman1, Mahi-Mahi, frawg360, Kigaroo, akashirecord, odji, TheCatWithTheHat, xXUlquigirlXx, Alt3etf, sophie, xXBlazeXxBliss, Randomfan17, Xtremefairy, Little Margarita, Mana, moodymel, KANDIIDA, V, Aryaputra, otakunurse, Maplerivers, apple, layalatania, PurpleNinja09, narwhales, SpaiseFreaque, ladycifer, oOtsukisanOo, tweetymug, anon, NekoO-Chan, I, San-San Ocha, foxlover101, stela, lanita19, BlackRose, Queen Alexiel, Almathia, The only love for Sujiro Seta, Ati-Cha, FanficMonster101, Ugnyte, Soy Soy Joo, ThePrincessDragon, Heartlessful, blackeyes

As usual, R&R.

Beta: Cerice Belle

**edit (08/07/12): There would be no update in the next-to-next week because I'm going to visit my sister. So expect next update on the week of 26th.**

**Edit 2: I made a stupid mistake and accidentally deleted the chapter that only had an author's note. Consequently this is chapter 19 and now ffnet is not allowing people to review this chapter, if they have already reviewed the last chapter. Silly confusion but now you'll have to leave unsigned reviews. I'm so sorry for the trouble :-/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

A lone dog woke up from its slumber and shook itself. It was thirsty so it stepped out of shade in search of water. Almost instantly it gave a loud yelp and ran back into shade. The burning Sun made the cobble stones scalding and exacerbated the omnipresent stench that hung around the slums of Hueco Mundo. The sheer neglect arising from the abject poverty was thrown into sharp relief owing to the broad daylight. The air was hot, dry and it carried the fowl reek, making it neigh impossible to breathe. It was a day where one would expect the inhabitants to remain indoors and seek refuge in shade.

However, a large number of people had congregated in front of a hut in rather uncomfortable proximity, seemingly unperturbed by the oppressive heat. An unnatural silence hung heavy as the crowd waited. Three people stood at the entrance of the hut; two men and a woman. One of the men was bald and stood with the help of crudely made crutches. The heavily tattooed, red-haired man too used a roughly hewn cane as a support while the curvaceous blond woman stood in between them, her head bowed as she cried silently for their fallen comrade.

Inside the hut, Hanatarou and Nemu worked to prepare the body for the funeral. Hanatarou was chanting a prayer for the soul to go into the afterlife peacefully and obtain eternal bliss. Nemu sat wiping the cold, stiff body with a wet rag. She took care to wash every fold and bend of the skin. Since the muscles had become stiff, it was a very difficult task to maneuver his body, however Nemu was a strong woman and she managed this task.

Ichigo and Uryuu stood some way off them, each grappling with his grief in their own way. Shuuhei was an old friend and comrade of Ichigo. He was six years old when he had met the eight year old Shuuhei and had taken an immediate liking to the older boy. They two boys grew up together and Shuuhei had been a big support to Ichigo when he had lost his family. He was also one of the first people to join The Rebellion. For Ichigo, Shuuhei was like an older brother. Losing him was like losing a family member yet again. Although he knew that Shuuhei was gone and that his suffering had ended but he still had a fool's hope that he was having an especially vivid nightmare and somehow he was going to wake up and find him alive and healthy. Ichigo simply could not envisage a life without his friend. He had always been there and now he was gone, leaving Ichigo in a dazed confusion. He had shed tears because he knew his beloved comrade was dead, but knowing and accepting were two completely different things. All Ichigo felt now was an all-consuming emptiness.

Uryuu was no stranger to death but Shuuhei's demise had been a devastating blow. Having seen the man's suffering, he had thought that he was prepared for his death, in fact, he had even wished that the man would die and be free from the pain. But apparently he was sorely mistaken. His death had cleaved a large gaping hole in Uryuu. They had no choice but to watch helplessly as their comrade withered away. All it had done was add fuel to the already burning fire of hatred within him. It wasn't like he needed another reason to hate the royal army, but now Shuuhei's painful death had done exactly that. A cold fury flowed through his veins like venom, filling him with a desire to annihilate every single member of the royal army and the royal family.

Having finished his chant, Hanatarou stood up and wiped the tears from his face. Silently Nemu sprinkled some oil on him. Although the ritual demanded that the body be doused, they didn't have enough oil to meet that particular requirement and therefore a sprinkling would have to do. That done she lifted his hands and crossed it over his unmoving chest. With a sad sigh, she stood up and looked at Uryuu and Ichigo. Mutely the two friends lifted their friend's body and placed it on a plank. Using a rope they tied his limbs to the plank so that he wouldn't fall. Two more rebels walked into the hut and together the four men lifted the plank and placed it on their shoulders.

Silently the four of them walked out of the hut and out in the scorching Sun. Unmindful of the burning cobble stones, the four of them walked through the labyrinthine roads of the slum. The crowd followed them in relative silence; a few chanting prayers for Shuuhei's departed soul. Slowly the throng left the slum and walked over to an open field. Working quickly, some rebels set up a few logs as a platform. Gently the four rebels placed the plank on the platform and untied the rope.

Ichigo placed two coins on his eyes reverently. Slowly he bent down and kissed his forehead. With that he stepped back and Rangiku stepped forward. She bent down and gently kissed his lips and muttered a silent wish for him to be at peace. She held his body in an embrace for a few moments, and then gingerly laid him back. One by one each of the rebels stood forward and kissed his hands. Finally Ichigo stepped forward with a torch. Silently he lowered the burning log on to the log and stepped away. He watched silently as his friend was engulfed in flames. Beside him, Uryuu swore by the pyre of their fallen comrade that he would make the royal army pay for every scream and every tear that Shuuhei had spent in his final days.

* * *

><p>"M – my Lord, I – I wanted to …," Sakura stuttered, unable to say anything.<p>

Grimmjow frowned, "What?"

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it several times, without saying anything. Grimmjow sighed, he couldn't figure out why Sakura appeared to be so scared of him. He had never hurt her, at least not consciously. He had taken care of everything that she had wanted, more than anyone else would have done for a slave, but apparently he still scared her.

"Well," he said in milder tones, "go to your home. I'll call you when I need you."

Sakura appeared more than happy to follow the order and all but ran away from his chamber. Grimmjow cocked his head to one side as he watched her hasty retreat. That was odd! Shrugging he walked over to the basin and splashed his face with some water. He didn't have time to think about a slave girl's behavior.

He had to go to his Water Nymph. He knew she was in the parlor, listening to music. This was the perfect time for him to make his move. There was a palpable rift between her and Ulquiorra; he had to use this opportunity.

He felt a small stab of guilt for going behind Ulquiorra's back, especially since the man trusted him and gave him such important duties. As he worked in close contact with the man, he had slowly developed a grudging respect for him. He had come to realize the burden the green-eyed man carried on his shoulders and he admired the fortitude with which he did his duty.

However, Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He loved her more than anyone else. He needed her like he needed air. To him she was the elixir of life. It hurt him to see her anywhere near Ulquiorra. She was meant to be his and his only. He couldn't just sit on the side-lines and watch Ulquiorra whisk her off her feet. Whatever had been the source of discord between them, it was a blessing in disguise for him.

Donning fresh clothes, he combed his hair and dabbed a bit of oil on himself, to rid the smell of sweat. Finally when he was satisfied with his appearance he walked out.

* * *

><p>With a thundering heart, Grimmjow made his way to the parlor. As he neared his destination, he could hear the dulcet tones of a harp. He paused for a few moments to listen to the melody and to muster the courage. Finally, gathering himself he walked into the parlor. There, reclining on a couch with a blank look on her face was the woman he desired.<p>

"Your Highness," he feigned surprise, "I was drawn by the harp's music. I wasn't aware you were in here."

With a small smile, Orihime sat up, "Lord Jagerjaquez, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon madam," he said with a bow, "I am sorry to have interrupted you. I will leave now."

Orihime raised a hand, "No, no. It's perfectly alright. Please, be seated."

Grimmjow concealed his grin and sat down on a seat facing her, "Thank you. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" she queried.

"You look unwell, is everything alright?"

A small, self-deprecating smile graced her features as she said, "Alright? It is a queer word, isn't it Lord Jagerjaquez?"

"I beg your pardon?" he was perplexed.

"Alright," she said looking distant, "the word would encompass so many things wouldn't it? It would mean that 'all is right'. But when is everything 'all right'? Something or the other always bothers a person. An ache here, a pain there! So is a person ever truly alright?"

Grimmjow was unsure what to say to that.

"Maybe if I discount this strange feeling that I have inside of me then yes, I am alright," she said, more to herself than to him.

Grimmjow sat looking at her, wondering what she could've possibly meant by the vague, murmured sentence. She was looking in the distance and appeared to have forgotten about him. The silence between them was filled with the melodious music from the harp. He took the time to study her carefully. She definitely looked unwell, with dark shadows under her eyes. Strangely, she wore a full-sleeved, high-collared gown despite the sweltering heat. The dress should have been extremely uncomfortable but she didn't show the slightest sign of discomfort.

After a while she spoke, "Lord Jagerjaquez, is there any place in Hueco Mundo that I can visit, without fearing for my life?"

Grimmjow frowned thoughtfully, "Well there is the old palace but I'm not sure …"

"Old palace?" she looked at him with a small frown.

"Yes, this palace was built by His Majesty's father, the former King of Hueco Mundo. The old palace was the house of the royal family before Las Noches was built," Grimmjow replied.

"When was Las Noches built?" she asked. He could see a flicker of interest in her eyes.

"About twelve years ago," Grimmjow felt a surge of hope swell within his chest.

"So the old palace must be in ruins?"

"Not quite," he answered, "It still stands proud and erect."

"Would you take me there, please?" she looked like she was pleading.

"I don't know Madam," he desperately wanted to take her there but he didn't want to incur Ulquiorra's wrath so early in his endeavor. "I would have to ask His Majesty."

She seemed to deflate almost instantly, "Forget I asked, Lord Jagerjaquez. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"But madam …" he had started to say that it was no trouble at all but she interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it my lord. Have a good day."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, he stood up, bowed and left the parlor, determined to take her to the old palace somehow.

* * *

><p>"What kind of an imbecile battles wild dogs?" Szayel muttered irritably as he cleaned Nnoitra's wounds with a wet cloth.<p>

"Keep your damned opinion to yourself and treat my wound!" the General snapped irritably.

"You should thank your deity that I am around to help you," the Healer retorted, "Without me, this wound would have been infected and it could kill you."

"Just do your bloody job!" Nnoitra said through ground teeth, "If I wanted a bloody sermon, I would go to Zommari."

"I am not giving you a sermon 'General'," Szayel said sarcastically, "I am simply asking you to take care of yourself, but apparently it's too complex a concept for you to understand."

"Shut up!" Nnoitra grumbled.

The Healer smirked and continued to clean the wound. After a brief silence Szayel looked at Nnoitra shrewdly and asked, "So, how are you taking the disappearance of Nelliel Tu?"

Nnoitra was tempted to tell the healer to mind his own business but then thought better of it. "I'm going to find that bitch and kill her, if that's the last thing I do!"

Unexpectedly Szayel laughed, "That is not going to happen. Nelliel Tu is much too smart for you to be able to trap her twice."

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then why don't _you_ help me, arse bandit?"

Szayel stiffened slightly at the insult but continued, "Just in case you forgot, which wouldn't be very surprising if you did, Uriel Schiffer is no longer the King. Our current King doesn't care who I have sex with as long as I do my job. You're on your own this time."

As Nnoitra struggled to come up with a suitable retort, Szayel continued, "I hope wherever Nelliel Tu is, you never find her. Because if you do, I can guarantee that those will be the last moments of your life. She has always been the better fighter after all. Plus, you don't have the advantage you had two years ago. You were foolish enough to let go of Pesche and Dondochakka."

"Well, the upkeep of those mongrels was costing me a lot," Nnoitra said defensively.

"Yes," Szayel replied smoothly, "but it was keeping Nelliel Tu in the prison."

"The damnation! How was I supposed to know those filthy bastards would plot a prison break?" Nnoitra screamed, "I didn't think those stinking maggots had enough brains!"

"That's the problem," Szayel continued completely unperturbed by the outburst, "You thought. You have very limited capability in that field my dear 'General'; you should refrain from such frivolity."

Nnoitra's uninjured hand shot out and wound around the Healer's neck in a vice-like grip, "I could snap this neck of yours like a twig."

Szayel stared at him unimpressed, "Don't make a threat that you don't intend to follow 'General'. You do not want me as your enemy."

"What makes you think I won't follow through?" Nnoitra asked tightening his grip.

"If you wanted to kill me, I would be dead already," Szayel replied, his face unchanged, "I suggest you remove your hand right now. I grow weary of your game."

Reluctantly Nnoitra removed his hand. He had the unsettling feeling that he had just made a very dangerous enemy.

* * *

><p>Gin sat down on the chair grinning, "What makes him think abolition of the King's tax is a good idea?"<p>

Aizen shrugged, not replying.

"I'm wondering what must have gone through his mind when he decided to abolish the tax," Gin's smile was unchanging.

"Maybe he thought he could reach to us?" Aizen asked lazily.

"How will he?" Gin said with a chuckle, "We've covered our track well."

"Still one can't be too careful," Aizen said slowly.

"Tch, he's grasping at straws, let him be," Gin replied, "Let's concentrate on the little game we're playing with Grimmjow Jagerjaquez."

Aizen nodded in agreement. After finishing his wine, the brown-haired man left the chamber. As Gin watched him retreat he thought back to the time he had first met Aizen. Gin had been fourteen years old when he met the much older man by his father, the then Prime Minister in Uriel Schiffer's court. Aizen was supposed to teach Gin politics. The young boy had no idea of who he was or where he came from. All he knew that the man was exceedingly astute. Slowly student and teacher bonded over similar ideas and principles. They both believed that it was a matter of great pride to be born rich. Not everyone was accorded this blessing. Therefore, the rich had the right to all the luxury that the world had to offer. If that came at the cost of a few lives from the lesser fortunate then so be it.

With Gin's ascension to the post of Prime Minister twelve years ago, the duo found the way to gather more riches. Slowly but steadily they had amassed the wealth through legal and illegal means. However, now, Ulquiorra had abolished one of the taxes that were a steady source of their income.

Gin sighed deeply. _Well, what's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sagged down on his bed, completely exhausted. As the day went by, his headache had only increased. His body felt battered and his mental state was no better. However, he still felt a small surge of hope. He had abolished King's Tax. By the morning, the notice and the announcement would reach the farthest corners of Hueco Mundo. Maybe then the suffering of his people would reduce slightly. Suddenly he recollected the words Orihime had said from what seemed to be another lifetime.<p>

_"If you truly want to make your people happy, you have to be one of them. You need to know what makes them sad. Be it with the people or with your family, you need to build relationships, and you have to work at it."_

The abolishment of King's Tax was the first major step that he had taken in building the relationship with his people. There were other things that he had set in motion but the fruits of those labors were some way off. However, those words had given him an idea, something that he was sure he could implement but with some help. He would work at building a relationship with his people.

_What about your wife?_ A soft voice piped up inside his mind. He sighed. The brief surge of optimism that he had felt was all dissipated because his mind had chosen to ask a four words long question to him. What was he going to do about Orihime? After what had happened yesterday, what was left to do anyway? This morning when he had accidentally met her in the gazebo, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to her. His mind had been blank, much like his wife's stare. Ulquiorra sighed; he was going around in circles. He would have to beg for her forgiveness, there were no two ways around it. Although exactly what he could say to her that would not sound hollow, he had no idea.

Finally exhaustion took over and Ulquiorra drifted on to a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurumadani Zennosuke wasn't known as one of the brightest rebels. In fact, his only contribution was a strengthening of the numbers. Kurumadani wasn't strong as Madarame, charismatic as Rangiku, sharp as Uryuu or cunning as Toshiro. He was an ordinary man, with ordinary dreams and aspirations. He did not have it in him to come up with Ichigo's lofty ideals. Nor did he possess the knowledge of Nemu. All he wanted was safety for himself and his family, and the slums of Hueco Mundo were anything but. For a man like him, life in such trying times was hard. So, when he couldn't manage by himself, he had joined The Rebellion following the old adage of safety in numbers. Being a member of The Rebellion meant that there were other, braver comrades who would look after him.<p>

That morning, Kurumadani walked out to get some water for himself. This was his routine. He would walk up to the lake, collect his daily quota of water. Since he was one of those people who paid his Water Tax diligently, it was a relatively hassle free task for him. Also, going early in the morning meant the Sun wasn't as hot and that he could actually venture out into it. He walked over to the lake, showed the guard his permit to take water for the month and then moved on to collect the water. As he was about to leave, his eyes spotted a crowd some way off.

Curious he asked one of the guards, "What's happening there?"

"It's an announcement from the King," the guard replied.

Taking care that he did not spill the water, Kurumadani joined the steadily increasing crowd. In the middle of it, stood a man blowing a big trumpet. Once he was satisfied with the crowd that had gathered around him, he stopped the trumpet and cleared his throat.

"Attention citizens of Hueco Mundo," he said in an orator's voice, "I bring word from the King, His Majesty, Sir Ulquiorra Schiffer. By the decree of His Majesty, the King's Tax has been abolished forthwith. Any collection of the same is punishable by death!"

The gathered crowd started to buzz like the drone of hundreds of bees. Intensely surprised, Kurumadani had almost dropped his water. Somehow he managed to hold on to it as he tried to figure out the implications of the announcement. Quickly he realized that he wasn't smart enough to do so. So he would do what he could, he would take the news to Ichigo and Uryuu. Without any further thought, Kurumadani ran.

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> I've noticed that sometimes the lines between scenes don't show up while reading. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Apologies for the delay but I've been extremely busy with life. Anyhow without any further ado, I present the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

This chapter has not been beta'd. Cerice Belle is swamped with work. My best wishes are with you gal.

**EDIT (09/05/12): **Belated Happy Birthday Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

His lungs were on fire; his feet had developed painful blisters from running barefoot on the scalding cobble stones for he had lost his worn out wooden sandals in the mad rush from the lake to the slums. Most of the water that he had been carrying in an earthen pot had sloshed and splashed out on his way to the rebels' hideout but he didn't care. Kurumadani Zennosuke was captured by an unprecedented urgency. He kept repeating the message in his mind over and over again, afraid that if he missed even a single word, it might be disastrous. As he ran, a small pothole on the street caught his foot and he tripped landing on his face, skinning his nose, chin and splitting his lip. The earthen pot flew out of his hand and onto the street, crashing into tiny pieces and emptying its contents. The cool water made a sizzling sound on the heated stones. Momentarily Kurumadani rued the loss of the precious commodity but then he remembered that he had much more important things to worry about. Without further ado, he pulled himself off of the street and resumed his sprint.

Ichigo was practicing his sword play in the Sun with an imaginary opponent when Kurumadani came into his sight, short of breath, drenched in sweat and blood dripping from his mouth. The rebel leader's hazel eyes shot wide open as he saw the disheveled state of his comrade.

"Kurumadani, what happened to you?"

The black haired rebel drew in a few deep breaths and said panting, "I… I have something very important to say to you and Uryuu. Where is he?"

Worried, Ichigo led the way to the hut where Uryuu sat sharpening his arrows with a whet stone. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, the archer looked up and took in the serious expressions on his comrades' faces. He glanced at Ichigo in askance who shrugged in response and sat down in front of him. Kurumadani sat down as Uryuu set a basin and a rag in front of him to cleanse his wounds.

"I was at the lake today, getting my water," Kurumadani said after he had caught his breath, "There I heard an announcement. Apparently the King has taken off the King's tax."

"What?" the two young rebels chorused.

Kurumadani persisted, "I heard that! I really did. They said that the King's tax is abandoned fourth right."

Uryuu sighed, "You mean abolished forthwith."

"Yes that!" the rebel sounded excited as he continued, "The announcement also said that anyone collecting it will be killed."

Ichigo sat looking stunned while Uryuu seemed skeptical.

Uryuu fingered his lower lip thoughtfully, "Why would he do that all of a sudden? What's going on?"

Ichigo frowned, "That's strange!"

"What's strange?" Uryuu asked.

"I just remembered something Ikkaku told us. Remember he told us how he had mocked the king about the King's tax? Now it is removed, coincidence? Somehow how I don't think so."

Uryuu chewed the inside of his cheeks thoughtfully as he looked at the floor, "What proof do we have that this news is true?"

Kurumadani paused in his action of wiping his blood off his face as he stared at Uryuu incensed, "Does this mean you don't trust me?"

Uryuu looked taken aback, "Oh! Apologies Kurumadani, I didn't mean it that way! I trust you, of course I do. I didn't doubt that you heard exactly what you said."

Ichigo continued, "What he means is, he doesn't trust our 'government' and frankly, I don't blame him. Who's to say that this is indeed an announcement coming from the King and not a hoax?"

"Or worse still, a portent for more evil to come," Uryuu added darkly.

"How will we know for certain?" Kurumadani asked confused. He had not thought about that possibility at all.

"We don't and that's the saddest part of it all," Ichigo answered.

Uryuu stood up and paced around the hut with a nervous energy, "We have no choice but to wait and watch how this plays out."

"Shouldn't there be some kind of pamphlet?" Ichigo said after a while.

"There should be," Uryuu answered and the two lapsed into silence once again.

Finally Uryuu spoke, "I think we should call the others, see what their reactions are. I will try and see if I can get my hands on a pamphlet. Some people will want to see a proof. Kurumadani, keep this to yourself for now. We will need to figure out the proper way of breaking it to our comrades."

Kurumadani nodded his assent and the three walked to the door of the hut. Couple of hours later, the entire force of The Rebellion was gathered around the hut. Ichigo stood pensively at the center of the circle. The crowd droned as the fiery haired youngster pondered upon the correct way to say what was on his mind. Finally he cleared his throat and in an instant the mob quieted.

"Friends, comrades, I called you all here to share a news with you. However, I'm uncertain of its import. Our comrade, Kurumadani Zennouske delivered unbelievable news to us this morning," he held up the pamphlet that Uryuu had managed to procure for everyone to see, "Apparently our King has abolished the King's tax. The collection of the said tax is now punishable by death."

The declaration was met with stunned silence. A couple of minutes passed before the whispers started. Within moments the whispers rose to a deafening buzz. All at once, Ichigo was showered by a barrage of questions and comments.

"What's the proof?" asked Toshiro Histugaya.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Rangiku enthused.

"I smell foul play," Yumichika said with a frown.

"So that bastard really knew about King's tax?" Ikkaku muttered, "He almost convinced me that he was clueless about it! Tch!"

"Maybe we shouldn't discount the new King so easily," Rukia mused seriously.

"I wonder what he's playing at," Kenpachi muttered.

Ukitake pondered aloud, "I'm not sure what to make of it."

As Uryuu had suspected, the reaction had been mixed. Some were pleased, some undecided and some mistrustful of the news. He himself wasn't sure what he felt. The King's tax had been a source of great misery for the impoverished masses of Hueco Mundo and he had been very vocal about its abolishment. But now that the tax had actually been removed, he didn't feel the jubilation that he'd have expected. Instead he had the inexplicable desire to ask Nelliel what she thought about it. He frowned deeply. Apparently his desire for revenge was turning into an obsession. He needed to curb it; he couldn't allow his hatred to blind him so much that he couldn't look past the object of his odium.

Ichigo wondered what exactly his stance on the entire issue was. Did he approve of it, like Rangiku or Rukia appeared to? Was he doubtful of its authenticity like Toshiro or did he, like Yumichika, think that there was foul play involved? Surprisingly, Ichigo found that he was undecided. A part of him rejoiced the abolition but a deeper part of him wondered if the celebrations weren't pre-mature? Yet another part was wary of the announcement while a fourth part was hopeful. He shook his head. He wished he had Shuuhei around. He would always listen to Ichigo's indecisive rants. He rarely gave solutions because Ichigo would always work out a solution while ranting. But now with Shuuhei gone, he was alone and clueless. Ichigo sighed deeply. There was no use mourning the departed. He would have to move on.

* * *

><p>As Ulquiorra had expected, the court room was quieter that morning. They were still reeling from the aftermath of yesterday's announcement. He wasn't sure how many of them were even aware of the existence tax, but the one thing he was sure of was that he had jolted them from their complacency. He was also certain that the real perpetrator was now going to be alert and that he would have to be on the watch. He was almost expecting something to happen. However, nothing had happened – yet. So he would do what he had planned to do. He waited patiently while the courtiers gradually worked themselves up to the usual disarray. Once the standard bedlam had ensued, he cleared his throat.<p>

"High Priest Zommari," Ulquiorra's voice rand loud and clear, over the racket.

The bald man looked up in surprise as the others fell silent.

"What's happening with the educational reforms?" Ulquiorra already knew the answer.

Zommari's face reflected a trace of panic for a moment and then the priest said with a benign smile, "Your Highness, in all of Lord's graciousness I commenced the actions."

"And?" Ulquiorra asked silkily.

Zommari answered in a placating tone, "But you see Your Highness; it seems that God doesn't want the children of the common class to study in the same place at the nobles. It is blasphemous in his eyes. I've been encountering unexpected troubles. I …"

"His Holiness," Ulquiorra interrupted his religious tirade, "Please refrain from bringing deities, Gods and other spiritual beings into politics. They have nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that you have ignored a direct command from your King."

Zommari blanched slightly, but to the credit of the man, didn't lose his footing, "Your Highness I am a servant of our Lord. I do whatever I am commanded to do by him. I am a servant of the spiritual world."

Ulquiorra's eyes were pools of ice as he said, "Then perhaps I should let you serve the spiritual realm and let someone else handle the Earthly matters?"

Zommari changed tack instantly, "Sir, I apologize if I have offended you. While I do serve the holy spiritual beings, I do live in the Earth and I have my duty to towards it."

Without skipping a beat Ulquiorra said, "Then obey your King and get the educational reforms in place. I give you three days. If in those three days you can't get the notice out then you need not attend the court in the fourth day."

The bald High Priest looked shocked. He stood staring at the King; long after the pale man had looked away and had started addressing someone else. Slowly he shook his head and sat down, feeling a strange numbness settle onto his extremities.

* * *

><p>Coyote Starrk lay on his bed, looking at the vaulted ceiling of his chambers. The mid-day heat was oppressive and it drained him off his energy. Several half formed thoughts buzzed through his mind as he drifted in and out of sleep. He lazily wondered where Nelliel was. He had initially believed that she had fled the country but the border patrol was certain than no woman even remotely matching her description had left the country. While it was possible that she had disguised herself but Starrk doubted it. Nelliel was a beautiful woman. Once a man had seen her face, he wouldn't forget her easily. Added to that was the fact that she radiated an aura of power that was almost tangible. He wondered if there was a disguise that could hide such strong traits. Granted the years in prison had given her an emaciated look but it had done nothing to change her aura. Starrk had visited her once about a month ago and had the feeling that he was looking at a caged lioness.<p>

Now the lioness was free and she'd want retribution. Personally, Starrk was a little scared of the time when Nelliel decided to retaliate. There was a reason she was the General, despite being a woman. With the exceptions of Ulquiorra Schiffer, himself and possibly Barragan, no one could stand against her in combat. Ulquiorra had been too young and was an heir to the throne, so he was never really in the running for being the General. Barragan was too old and conceited. He would put his interest ahead of everyone else's. Therefore, the choice had been between him and her. She won because of her immense capability to lead. Starrk was nowhere nearly as motivated as her. Nelliel could take the most hopeless situation and turn it into something wonderful. She didn't demand respect, she earned it. She could gather people around her almost effortlessly. And that alone made her a dangerous enemy. How long was it before Nelliel rallied people around her to make an army? What was Las Noches to do if it's former General declared war on it? Its sociopathic current General stood no chance against that charismatic and powerful leader. If Las Noches was to be saved, Nelliel had to be found.

Starrk sighed. Nelliel was only one of the problems of Las Noches; the other major problem was The Rebellion. Starrk hoped that he could get better roads before The Rebellion decided to move against them. The work for the roads was moving smoothly so far and he was very pleased with the progress. He expected the actual work to start within fifteen or so days. A content smile spread on the lord's face as exhaustion took over and he drifted off to a siesta.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat staring at the piece of parchment. A somewhat stern, yet strangely boyish looking face stared back at him. So this was what the infamous, elusive Quincy looked like. Of course the portrait had to be verified by Kira but Grimmjow was fairly certain that this time they had the correct man. He carefully studied the way his black hair hung around his face, the thin eyebrows forming a small frown, the large deep blue eyes and the pointed face. He committed the face to his memory. This was the face of one of the biggest threats to the kingdom; he wasn't going to let this man roam free. Very soon he was going to make sure that this man's movement was severely impeded.<p>

A soft knock disrupted the blue haired lord's musings and he looked up. At the door stood a man dressed in a black cloak with a hood pulled over his face. Grimmjow called him in with the twitch of two fingers. Silently the man came in, shut the door behind him and took his hood off. His blonde hair shook out from the hood and fell over his face. Idly Grimmjow wondered if all that hair falling over his left eye ever bothered him and if he ever had the urge to push it off his face. Pushing aside the random and pointless thought, Grimmjow handed the parchment to Kira.

"Is this what Uryuu Ishida looks like?"

Kira looked at the poster for a few moments, "Yes."

Grimmjow smiled. He had finally found the bastard. All he had to do now was show this poster to Ulquiorra and have an award declared on him. The bounty's sum had already been decided, all they needed to do was get the notice out. Setting the poster aside Grimmjow looked at Kira who was sitting silently.

"Did the rebels hear about the King's tax?"

"Yes they did," came the stoic reply.

Grimmjow smirked, "What was their reaction?"

"Mixed I would say," Kira answered thoughtfully, "there is a lot of mistrust for the King among the common people. They are mostly unsure of what to make of this announcement. I think Ichigo intends to wait and watch."

Grimmjow frowned, "Why should they be mistrustful? This was an illegal tax that the King did not approve of and he has removed it."

Kira shrugged, "People are wary. I can't say I blame them. They don't know what exactly the King intends to do."

"Why should they be wary?" Grimmjow asked.

Kira hesitated visibly.

"Come on, tell me. I need to know what exactly is going on beyond these walls," Grimmjow urged.

Kira looked pensive, as if he chose his words carefully before speaking, "Why should they trust the King? They feel like he hasn't done anything to save this country. While people in the country are starving to death, he went ahead and got married in all pomp and splendor," Kira's voice started to take impassioned tones, "The people are not happy. The civic amenities are barely there. What roads we have are impossible to walk on in the Hueco Mundo summers. Have you ever been to the slums? The stench there is enough to knock you out. And do you know why? Because there's so limited water that people cannot have bath for days together. In this heat the bodies are unwashed. Now, almost two months after his ascension, he has removed just one tax, so what does he expect us to do? Celebrate?"

Suddenly he paused, as if aware that he'd said too much. He muttered a quick apology and looked down. Grimmjow however looked furious.

"What do they expect? The things they want don't get done overnight. There was practically no money left when he came to the throne, Uriel Schiffer had drained the treasury. If he didn't get married to Orihime, there was no way to salvage this country! Don't your 'smart and intelligent' leaders understand what it means to have a political marriage? Things are in motion, very soon the work is going to start but people need to have patience!"

Kira bowed his head, "I'm sorry my lord, I overstepped my boundaries."

Annoyed Grimmjow dismissed the man. As his fury calmed, he realized exactly what he had done. He had defended Ulquiorra, the man who was his rival for Orihime's affections, to Kira, a man who didn't even know him. He held his head in his hands. He was beginning to really admire and respect his King and that was going to be a problem in his perusal of Orihime.

* * *

><p>The wooden sword went in an elegant arc as Nelliel parried an invisible opponent. She was practicing the basic forms, getting use to the balance and feel of a sword again after two years. It was a testament to how weak and out of practice she was that those few jabs and swishes had exhausted her to the point that she was panting. Her muscles had atrophied severely and therefore every part of her body screamed as she pushed herself harder and harder. The Sun still hurt her eyes but it was getting better. Pesche had spent the better part of the morning complaining about the heat before leaving with Dondochakka and Yumichika. The black haired rebel had asked them to do some work that involved some sort of physical effort. Truly it was an unbearably hot day but somehow she enjoyed it. Perhaps because it was the first time in two years that she was feeling the Sun on her body. While the bright rays did seem to burn her skin, Nelliel didn't mind. The dank cold of the cell had seeped into her very bones and a clammy scent clung to her, making her feel as if she had spent her time in a crypt. However the Sun was slowly ridding the cold and the smells off her, making her feel as though she was leaving the prison behind her, slowly but surely.<p>

Nelliel swirled the sword over her head and brought it down in a perfect swipe but half way through the move, her arm cramped severely and she screamed as her sword dropped from her hand. She crumpled to her knees clutching her hand. Behind her someone tsked. She had been acutely aware of her spectator and had been waiting for some kind of derision to show up. Wordlessly Nelliel grabbed her sword and used it as a support to hoist herself from the ground. She had barely pushed herself to a standing position, her body still crouched when her legs cramped and gave way and she landed on the ground in a heap. Almost instantly she heard the derisive snort from behind her. She ground her teeth and refused to let the tears of frustration come to her eyes. She grabbed the sword and tried to hoist herself yet again, only to be met by the same fate once more. Humiliation burned her face as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the angry scream from escaping her lips. She used the sword the third time to push herself off but yet again the sword slipped from her grip and she lost her balance again. However this time she didn't hit the ground. A strong hand was holding her skeletal arm.

"Enough," the voice said not unkindly, "There is no point in pushing yourself any further."

Nelliel blinked back the angry and humiliated tears as she looked up at the lean face of Uryuu Ishida. Without any further words, he pulled her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" he queried.

Mutely, she nodded. He let go of her arm and she took a tentative step but her calf and thigh muscles were severely cramped and she couldn't put any weight on them. She almost collapsed yet again, but Uryuu was prepared. He grabbed her and supported her, walking slowly with her as he led her to her hut. The two walked in silence, each extremely aware of the other. Once in the hut, he helped her on to the floor. Then he walked over to the basin and got her a pitcher of water. He placed the water in front of her and sat down facing her.

"You were a great warrior once, weren't you?" he said as he watched her struggle with the pitcher as her fingers were refusing to cooperate. When she didn't reply, he continued, "I could see that you are or rather were an expert swordswoman. However the years in prison has severely hurt you. It would take some time for you to recover from this."

Nelliel had heard enough, "Please! It is humiliating enough to be reduced to this mess because I did some basic swordplay. Kindly refrain from putting salt on my wounds."

Uryuu shook his head, "On the contrary Nelliel, I'm actually sad. It's very disheartening to see a fantastic warrior such as yourself being reduced to this."

Nelliel nodded in understanding, "I see. You just got a realistic view of how long you may have to wait for your revenge. I can understand why that must have upset you."

Uryuu studied her quietly for a while and said, "Quite. I will continue to monitor your progress however. The little that I know of healing tells me that this is the worst stage. Once your body gets used to the exercise, you'll be on your way to becoming what you were. The key however is to continue, not stop."

Nelliel frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked politely.

"You've treated me with absolute hate and given me the choicest of insults up until now," she replied, "All of a sudden you're being polite and actually trying to have a conversation with me. What exactly are you playing at?"

Uryuu shrugged, "Don't be mistaken Nelliel, I still hate you with just as much intensity as I did yesterday. Only I have now decided to treat you like a task. You're my aim. I will do everything in my power to get you back to your prime. I could do it in two ways, one way is I treat you with the all the hate that I have festering in me or I could put the hate aside and treat you like a pupil of mine. I decided to do the later, because it's easier for me. Being angry all the time was hampering my concentration and you were dangerously close to becoming an obsession for me. I couldn't let that happen. So here I am, changing my tack. Does that answer your question?"

Nelliel nodded. She had guessed that he was an intelligent man, only now she grasped exactly how much. As soon as he realized how harmful his anger was for him, he had distanced himself from it and changed his approach. She had to admire the strength of character it must have taken him to do something like that.

"By the way," Uryuu said conversationally, "Did you know that the King has abolished the King's tax?

"The what tax?" Nelliel asked surprised.

"The King's tax," he repeated.

She frowned, "Whatever are you talking about Uryuu? There was no such tax as King's tax. When was it introduced?"

Uryuu looked at Nelliel's face carefully; the confusion there was genuine which tallied with Madarame's account of how the King had reacted at the mention of the King's tax. A very disturbing idea was beginning to take root in his mind.

"Seven years ago," he replied, watching her intently for reactions.

"What?" Nelliel said perplexed, "I was the second in command to the army and a member of the court at that time, if such a tax was indeed introduced, I would definitely have remembered it. I don't remember Uriel Schiffer ever signing any edict to start that tax."

Uryuu stared at her horrified, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie about it?" she asked.

"How can a tax start without the King's approval?" he asked, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

Nelliel sighed, "Do you really want me to answer that Uryuu?"

He shook his head in denial and sat clutching his hair. Two people from the court had reacted to the news of the tax in the same way in two completely different times. This didn't bode well. Uryuu didn't want to think it but it all pointed to one direction; a direction of thoughts that terrified the rebel.

* * *

><p>A messenger had delivered a scroll to Ulquiorra's page, who had delivered it to him. The messenger had come from Karakura and the message was from Orihime's father, which meant he would have to hand it over to her. Briefly he thought of sending the message by the hands of a servant but protocol demanded that he handed the letter to her. The practice was that once a family member accepted a letter from a messenger, he or she was expected to hand letters to the intended recipient. It was considered inauspicious to hand it to an outsider. So, despite his reservations, he got up and walked over to her chambers.<p>

He waited till the usher announced him and then welcomed him into her chambers. The Queen was dressed in an indigo colored, full sleeved and high-collared gown that must have been very uncomfortable given the heat. Although he himself was dressed in a full sleeved tunic to hide the now fading scars, however he could only think of her discomfort. Something she was forced to endure because he had lost control. Orihime stood her fingers crossed demurely in front of her; she was a picture of politeness. As the couple stood staring at each other, completely at a loss as to what to say, her maids and servants bowed and left them alone.

After they left Orihime asked in polite but distant tones, "Anything I can do for you, My Lord?"

Ulquiorra flinched slightly at the use of the formal title but let it pass, "I received a message from your father. I came to hand it to you."

A small but genuine smile graced her lips as she accepted the scroll from his outstretched hand, "Thank you, My Lord."

As she unfurled the scroll he said something that he had been thinking about, "Madam, perhaps you would like to visit your father?"

He noticed a slight twitch of her facial muscles but she quickly arranged her face into a polite mask before Ulquiorra could understand the emotion that had flickered on her face, "I am sorry My Lord but I would have to decline."

He was surprised, he had thought that she would have wanted to go to her father and seek the love that only a parent could shower on their child, a love that would be a salve to her wounds but her refusal confused him. He wanted to ask her why she had refused but he didn't think he had the right any more.

"As you wish Madam," he bowed and left.

He didn't see the hand that Orihime had raised to stop him, nor did he know of the silent plea asking him to not leave.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki walked from Orihime's chambers towards the kitchen. Her Queen had just received a letter from her father. To the maid's utmost surprise, Orihime had crumpled on to the floor. She clutched the letter to her bosom and stared at the ceiling. Tatsuki could almost hear a silent scream ensue from the depth of her friend's soul. It didn't take a lot for the black-haired girl to see the unshed tears. She had tried to get the Queen to talk but the woman refused to speak a word. Something had shaken Orihime to the very core and she didn't know what it was. Tatsuki was extremely worried about her friend. Never before had she seen her so lost and she had no clue what to do about it. Finally Orihime had looked at her friend and had said in a hoarse voice,<p>

"I'm very hungry. Can you get me something?"

Instantly Tatsuki shot up, eager to do anything that would distract her friend from whatever it was that was bothering her. Summoning a couple of more maids to be next to her, the black-haired chief lady-in-waiting made her way towards the kitchen. She wondered what it could have been that had upset her friends so and only thing that she could think of was that something ought to have happened between her and her husband. However try as she might, Tatsuki couldn't come up with a plausible explanation.

Finally, having reached the kitchen, she shook her head to clear her mind. As she entered the kitchen, her intuition told her something was wrong. She looked around to where the food for the Queen was being prepared and there, among the throng of people overlooking her food being prepared, she spotted a woman she didn't know, who was bending over the food, as if to taste it. Instantly on the alert, she got out her dagger and shouted a warning. The woman looked up, surprised. Two other maids, several cooks and guards all stared at her in confusion.

"That woman doesn't belong here," Tatsuki screamed pointing at her. Immediately the woman pushed the guard standing next to her into three more guards and bolted. Tatsuki followed, as did two other guards. However the woman seemed to know her way through Las Noches. She was extraordinarily agile and soon gave her pursuers the slip. A brief search later, they found her clothes and a couple of balls made out of cloth abandoned in an alcove. A guard brought them to Tatsuki, who muttered angrily. There was no way they would find the woman now, because she was not a woman at all.

Huffing angrily, the maid walked back to the kitchen. Without any explanation, she scooped a spoonful of the soup and fed it to a cat that lurked in the kitchen. A few moments later, the cat twitched and rolled over, frothing at the mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

I know I said I'd update by Sunday but I'm a day late. Sorry about that.

Dear guest, I understand it's been a while that I haven't updated and you've been waiting to read it. You're welcome to ask me about the updates as well, but do realize that I don't sit around writing fanfics all day. I do have a life and sometimes I may slip up on a date but I do try my level best to keep my promises. It is actually offensive to see a review like the one you left. Besides it was unsigned, so I can't even respond to you.

To my other readers: thanks for being so patient with me. My life was all sorts of messed up for the last couple of months. I couldn't concentrate enough to write this. I'm so glad that you all bore with this inordinately long gap. Thanks a ton.

About this chapter, Ichigo may seem a little OOC towards the end, but it was deliberate.

Beta: Cerice Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Ulquiorra listened to the guard's report with a tight frown. He sat in his chair rigidly, his fingers crossed under his chin. A muscle was working in his jaw as he tried to reign in the dark fury rising within him. He didn't want to let his anger get the better of him for he was scared of what he would unleash. He had seen a glimpse of the monster that resided within him and he hated it from the bottom of his heart. He wasn't going to let that fiend resurface. That black winged, tailed and horned creature still plagued his dreams and was driving him to the edge. He wasn't going to let that beast win. His fingers dug into his flesh in his effort to curb his anger. Once the guard was finished with his report, Ulquiorra asked him to call a couple of people and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Alone in his privy chamber Ulquiorra hid his face in his hands. His world was collapsing around him and he didn't know what to do to stop it. There had been yet another attempt on Orihime's life. As his anger reduced, a pit formed in his stomach and icy fingers of terror crept up his veins. Thanks to her vigilant maid, the attack had been averted. To think that he had been pondering to have her arrested for housing the rebel! What would have happened if he had? His wife would have been dead and he would have been the one to blame. In how many more ways was he going to fail Orihime? He had been a disappointment in every way. In the almost two months that they had been married, he had done nothing whatsoever to protect her or be a husband for her in any way. All he had done was put her in harm's way, over and over again.

A soft knock sounded on his door and broke his musings. He looked up to find his manservant, who informed him that the Prime Minister was here, in response to his summons.

"Bring him in," Ulquiorra said in a steady voice.

Moments later, the silver-haired, ever smiling man stepped in. Ulquiorra frowned. He had never trusted Gin, he smiled way too much. His flippant attitude and jocularity were highly disconcerting and something about the way he spoke reminded Ulquiorra of snakes. He signaled for him to take a seat.

"Do you know why you've been summoned Prime Minister?" his voice was deceptively calm.

"No your majesty," he replied smiling, "I am afraid I do not."

"Have you heard," Ulquiorra asked conversationally, "a disaster was averted today?"

"Ah! For sooth?" Gin said with dramatic affectation, "Pray do tell me."

Grinding his teeth to bite back an irritated response, Ulquiorra said, "There was yet another attempt on the Queen's life."

The surprise that flickered on his face was genuine, or so Ulquiorra would've liked to believe. But whatever disbelief Gin had had showed, disappeared within a moment, making Ulquiorra think that the slip had been inadvertent.

"What an unfortunate turn of event," he said finally, "I hope the perpetrator was caught?"

"No he wasn't. Actually, he was pretending to be a woman, so he could be anybody."

"This is most disturbing," Gin said his smile still unnervingly in its place.

"Indeed," Ulquiorra said, "You were in charge of this particular investigation. I haven't heard anything from you in this regard."

"Ah but your majesty, these things take time," Gin answered.

"In the meantime my wife's life is in perpetual danger," Ulquiorra responded in a cold voice, "For us to keep her alive, we have to succeed every time and for them to win, they have to succeed just once."

"I understand your concern your highness …," Gin began.

"Do you, my Lord?" Ulquiorra asked sarcastically, "I'm yet to see any sort of proof of that statement."

"Your Highness I …"

"Let me make it absolutely clear My Lord," Ulquiorra said, stressing on the last words, "If you're unable to find the culprit within the next fortnight, consider yourself freed from the duties of the prime minister of this realm."

This time there was no mistaking the shock that was on his face. Satisfied with the effect he'd had, he dismissed the man. Soon after he'd left, the usher announced the arrival of the next person. The woman came in looking very scared and curtsied.

"Y- your Highness," she stammered.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, am I right?"

Unable to speak the woman nodded.

"Sit," he said pointing at a chair facing him.

The woman blanched but took the seat nevertheless.

"You should know that I wanted to have you arrested for sheltering the rebel."

Tatsuki didn't look shocked which led Ulquiorra to believe that she had expected it.

"However you have been vital in saving the Queen's life," he said slowly, "And therefore as a reward for your prompt action and bravery, I will pardon your sin. You are no longer guilty. Also, please accept my sincerest gratitude."

This time she was surprised, "Thank you Your Majesty, your kindness is unparalleled."

"Take good care of her," he said before dismissing her.

* * *

><p>An usher announced the arrival of Ulquiorra. Orihime stood up and nervously smoothed her skirt. She licked her lips once and took a deep breath. She had barely gained a semblance of composure when Ulquiorra walked in. He waited till all her servants and maids left and then bowed deeply.<p>

"How are you?" he asked, his voice strained.

Orihime tried to smile but failed, "Honestly," she whispered, "I don't know."

Ulquiorra's lips twitched in a derisive smirk, "I don't blame you."

An uncomfortable silence filled in the chamber as both searched for the appropriate thing to say. Both of them started speaking at the same time.

"I heard …"

"What did …"

"I am sorry," Ulquiorra said hurriedly, "Please continue."

Orihime bit her lip slightly and said "I heard you pardoned Tatsuki?"

"Yes," he said, glad for a topic he could converse on, "I did pardon her. She saved your life."

"Thank you so much for that," she replied, "She wasn't guilty, you know. She wasn't aware that he was a rebel. And when she did …"

"Doesn't matter," Ulquiorra said with a shake of his head, "I pardoned her. That is all that is there to it now."

Although Orihime didn't quite agree to it, she let it be. He had pardoned her and didn't want to discuss it any further, so she would not bring it up. She just hoped that someday he would realize that Tatsuki didn't mean to be traitorous.

"What did your father ask in his letter? Is he faring well?"

Orihime smiled slightly, "By God's grace, he is faring well. He was asking after our wellbeing. Thank you for asking."

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly.

"My Lord," Orihime said tentatively, "I … I was having a conversation with Lord Jagerjaquez the other day."

Ulquiorra frowned, "About?"

"I wanted to go out of this castle," she said slowly, "It was getting suffocating. Lord Jagerjaquez suggested the Old Palace. I was hoping I could go there someday, but given the current conditions …"

"I am sorry Madam," he said looking genuinely apologetic, "I wish for nothing more than to take you there myself but your life is at risk here. I would, if I could."

She smiled slightly, "I understand."

"I am truly sorry," he whispered, looking at her.

She nodded slowly.

"Also, I would have to increase the vigilance even more," he looked extremely uncomfortable as he finished.

She nodded yet again.

He opened his mouth to say something else but then decided the better of it. He bowed and walked away. Orihime crumbled on to a chair, staring after him.

* * *

><p>The crickets had whipped up a crass cacophony. It was so hot that night that one could hear the heat sizzling on the cobblestones. Four rebels sat on the grass, looking at the night sky, the stars winking at them.<p>

"Do you think he's up there?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"He was a good man," Ukitake said slowly, "He's up with the angels, for sure."

"You'd better hope he is," Kenpachi added gruffly, "He can tell them about our war and ask them to aid us."

"He would do that," Ukitake concurred, "I think he already has. The King's tax got abolished."

"About that," Uryuu spoke finally, "I was talking to Nelliel this afternoon. I informed her about the tax, she seemed astounded."

Kenpachi scoffed, "Of course she did! She must be wondering why something so lucrative for the lords would be removed."

Uryuu shook his head, "No. She didn't even know about the tax. According to her, Uriel Schiffer never signed an edict for that tax."

"And you believe her?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

"Why would she lie about it?" Uryuu asked.

"I think she wants to gain your trust," Ukitake answered, "She's been a member of the court and a general of an army. Lies and pretentions come easy to people like her."

"She's not trying to gain my trust," Uryuu replied, "She knows that'd be a pointless quest. No one in this entire group has more reasons to doubt her integrity than I do. Yet I believe she's speaking the truth. From what I've seen of her, she's not someone who needs to hide behind lies and deceit."

"Listen to yourself Uryuu," Ichigo said seriously, "You're praising your biggest enemy?"

Uryuu retorted, "There is no harm in knowing and respecting your enemy. She is my enemy but that doesn't mean that she's a weak person. I'm beginning to understand the reason why she was the leader of an army."

"There is a difference between respecting your enemy and fraternizing with them," Kenpachi's tone was condescending.

"What in God's name is that supposed to mean?" Uryuu's eyes were blazing in anger.

"What he means is, make sure that you know the reasons for your respect," Ukitake explained calmly, "Nelliel Tu Odelshwank is a beautiful woman."

"Shut up," Uryuu replied through gritted teeth, "You have no idea what you're talking about. If a woman is what I desire then I can find plenty of them in the Pleasure District. There is only one thing I desire when it comes to her and that is her blood. I want her dead."

"You're according her an honor she doesn't deserve Uryuu," Ichigo spoke in soothing tones, "Why do you want to wait till she regains her strength before she can fight? From what I have heard of her, she's one of the best fighters in Hueco Mundo. If she does indeed regain her strength, chances are you will die fighting her."

"I didn't want to say this Ichigo," Uryuu's voice was cold, "But if you ever find a way to avenge your family's death, would you step back from it just because you can die?" Ichigo's face darkened as Uryuu continued, "Would you look for the dishonorable way out just because it is easy and guarantees that you will live?"

"No," Ichigo answered shortly.

"My point exactly," Uryuu emphasized, "It's always easy when it is someone else's life. And as for Nelliel, I believe her when she says that she didn't know about the King's tax, simply because it is consistent with Ikkaku's account of how the King reacted. My growing respect for her as a warrior has nothing to do with it."

Not bothering to listen to his comrade's replies the archer stood up and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Sakura was cleaning his chamber while Grimmjow lounged in a couch, a glass of wine in his hand. He had just heard the disturbing news. Every pore of his was screaming to run to Orihime, see if she was doing alright. Instead he sat here, drinking wine. Never before had it tasted so horrid. Never before had he hated his chambers as much as he hated them now. He wondered what Gin Ichimaru was doing. Hadn't Ulquiorra asked him to find out who was behind the attacks? Then why hadn't he turned up any leads? What was going on?<p>

In fact when he had heard about the attack, he had run to her chamber. He had almost reached the chamber when he spotted Ulquiorra heading towards it. It had been fortunate that he had not been spotted. He didn't know if he could have come up with a convincing lie if he had been asked at that point. As soon as the black-haired man had entered her chamber, Grimmjow fled. His heart had thundered so loudly he had been scared that the entire castle could hear it. He reached his chamber and had poured himself some wine. Since then he had been sitting on the couch, drinking his wine and scowling at something that only he could see.

He hated this! He hated the fact that he had to hide. Hiding or fleeing didn't come to him naturally. If only Orihime hadn't been married! He would have openly challenged Ulquiorra for her affections then. But alas, it was not meant to be. Orihime was married and therefore, technically, his desire for her was wrong. His mind knew it. And that's why he hid his true feelings. But by damnation, his heart disagreed vehemently! According to that traitorous little thing, nothing that was wrong could feel so right. If it felt right, it had to be right. Torn between his heart and mind, Grimmjow spent many a nights tossing and turning in his bed.

He had been able to satiate his desire and his fire for a little while with Sakura but it hadn't lasted long. Now all Sakura was, was someone who had helped him at one point and therefore his responsibility. He would ensure that Sakura was married to a well-off man. He had even promised her that he would pay for her wedding, a promise he intended to keep.

But as of now what bothered him was that the assassin who had tried to kill Orihime within her own house was still at large. The strike had been too close home. He could strike again. He needed to be found out immediately. If Gin Ichimaru was useless, he would find that bastard out on his own. He wouldn't let a hair on Orihime's head be harmed. He would die before he let anything happen to her. He finished his wine in one gulp and slammed the chalice on the table. It was time to get to work. He had a bastard to find.

* * *

><p>Aizen lay in his chamber, looking at the night sky from the window next to his bed. He had always liked the night. Just like him, it hid many secrets. No one knew who he really was or the real reason he was here. To the world, he was the Prime Minister's adviser; a lowly man whom no one cast a second glance at. They didn't have the slightest inclination that he was the reason Hueco Mundo was at the brink of a civil war. Even Gin didn't have a clue as to why Aizen did what he did. He thought, like him, Aizen wanted money. While Aizen didn't mind the luxury that the money conferred on to him, it wasn't what he was looking for. His ultimate goal was the complete and utter ruin of Hueco Mundo. He would make the Schiffers pay for their sins.<p>

True Ulquiorra was a thorn by his side but he had done just enough to keep him busy. The failed assassination attempts on his wife should keep him busy and thereby keep his eyes away from the real problem. He had nothing against the woman. He had never really asked the assassins to kill her. All he had asked them to do is to make sure that people realize that an attempt has been made on her life. With the sharp and keen eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer otherwise engaged, Aizen could continue to slowly bleed the country die. The abolishment of King's tax was a problem but Aizen wasn't worried. There was still the subsistence tax, the water tax and the death levy; enough to push people into a rebellion. A few more ingredients needed to be added and then Hueco Mundo would be ready to blow up into smithereens.

Aizen smiled a content smile, everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p>The next morning turned out to be one of the coldest in a long time. The first rays of the Sun had broken through the dark skies and the hearty chirping of the birds and the sharp crowing of a rooster signaled the beginning of yet another day in Hueco Mundo. For the High Priest Zommari, today was an extremely inauspicious day and he was miffed that such a day should start so gloriously. He, the other priests and all of the acolytes were doing the morning prayers, although his heart wasn't in them. Amidst the synchronized chants, Zommari added a silent prayer of his own. He prayed to the Lord that he would be forgiven for the blasphemous act he was being forced to commit. The chants reached to a fevered pitch before slowing down and ending.<p>

All the priests and acolytes bowed in front of their deity and one by one they left the prayer hall. Only Zommari remained, staring at the statue of the deity. It was while before an acolyte approached him.

"Your Holiness," the acolyte said in a low voice.

Zommari gave no indication of having heard him. The acolyte waited for a while before repeating himself.

"Yes," Zommari replied, "I heard you the first time, what is it?"

"The notices, Your Holiness, you asked them to be made by this morning."

"Are they done?" he asked brusquely, without looking at the teenaged acolyte.

"Yes Your Holiness," he replied.

"Fine, get them distributed," Zommari finished with a sigh.

The acolyte bowed low and started to retreat. He gone about then paces when Zommari called, "Aldegor."

The boy turned, "Yes Your Holiness?"

"Can you read?"

The acolyte was puzzled but answered the question nevertheless, "Yes Your Holiness."

"Have you read the notice?"

"Yes Your Holiness."

"What do you think about them?" Zommari asked. He still hadn't looked at the acolyte.

"B-B-Begging your pardon My Lord?" the acolyte stuttered.

"I asked, what do you think about them?"

"Although I don't have the right to say it My Lord, I think it is a good thing," the young man sounded scared.

"You don't think that the idea of children of commoners and nobles studying together is blasphemous?" Zommari asked in a monotone.

"No My Lord, I don't."

"You're young, boy," Zommari said, "Your ideas of right and wrong, good and bad hasn't yet developed. One day you will know that I'm speaking the truth."

"Yes My Lord," the acolyte replied dutifully.

"Go now, get to your work. May the Lord be with you."

The acolyte bowed low and walked away. Zommari continued to stand staring at the statue of the deity.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at the two pieces of parchments with a worried frown on his face. Kira had spotted them and had immediately brought them to him. While the content of one of them was expected, the other one bothered Ichigo. He looked at Kira and thanked him for his prompt action. The blonde man nodded and left. Ichigo folded the parchments and stuffed them within the folds of his clothes. He sighed and walked out.<p>

Sometime later, he found the person he was looking for. As Ichigo had expected, the person was sitting on a rock, watching Nelliel Tu Odelshwank practice sword play. Being a swordsman himself, it didn't take Ichigo long to realize why Uryuu considered her to be a great warrior. Even though she was completely out of practice and her muscles had atrophied badly, still her strokes and parries were flawless. She was perfect, like poetry in motion. He stood there for a while, admiring the display of expert swordsmanship taking place in front of his eyes. It was a while before Uryuu sensed his presence.

"Ichigo," Uryuu said looking up, using his hand to shield his eyes from the Sun.

"Uryuu," Ichigo sat next to him on the ground, "She's really good."

"Yes she is," Uryuu agreed.

The two friends lapsed into silence that was punctuated irregularly by Nelliel's sword whooshing through the air. After a while Uryuu broke the silence.

"I don't suppose you came here to watch her."

"No I didn't, although I admit I wish I had. She's marvelous," he reached into the fold of his cloth and brought the two parchments out, "Here, look at these."

Uryuu took the parchments looking confused. He glanced at them for a while and handed them back to Ichigo.

"You have nothing to say?" Ichigo asked.

The black-haired man shrugged, "What is there to say? It is nothing unexpected. Nelliel is a wanted person; she has broken out of Las Noches prison."

"Yes, I expected the bounty on Nelliel as well and that is not what I am worried about," Ichigo said irritably, "I am talking about the bounty on your head."

"Surely you can't be surprised to think that the Government considers me to be a threat?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from snapping, "No, that is not surprising either. What is surprising is, how did they know what you look like?"

"Someone saw me," Uryuu replied casually, "I am surprised it didn't happen earlier. I wasn't exactly hiding."

"Uryuu, you are taking it much too lightly. This is serious," Ichigo was getting agitated.

Uryuu frowned, "You seem inordinately worried about it, what is going on?"

The orange haired man took a while to organize his thoughts before saying, "I suspect there is a spy in our midst."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow, "That is a serious allegation Ichigo."

"It is not an allegation," Ichigo said, picking up a pebble from the ground, "It is a suspicion. That is why I am only sharing it with you."

"You mean you haven't shown this to anyone else?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No I haven't. I can't trust anyone, not after this suspicion has entered my mind. I have a feeling that there is a spy and he is targeting you."

Uryuu fingered his lower lip thoughtfully, "Say you are right, what do you propose?"

Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought and took a while before replying, "I would ask you to lay low for a while. Go into hiding."

"You are asking me to run?" Uryuu's tone was icy.

"Only for a while, my friend. I have lost Shuuhei, I can't lose you too," Ichigo's voice shook slightly.

Uryuu sighed, "I don't like this."

"I know you don't. I don't either. But it has to be done."

"Fine, I will go. I will hide in the old temple ruins. No one goes there," Uryuu answered wearily.

"Take Nelliel with you," Ichigo added in a low voice.

"What?" Uryuu screamed. In the distance Nelliel paused to look at them quizzically. When neither of the men met her eyes, she shrugged and resumed her practice. "Are you out of your mind? I agreed to go into hiding because you called upon our friendship. But now you want me to take my enemy with me?"

Ichigo hung his head, "Yes I am. There is a lot of hatred brewing in the group towards her. They are only holding back because they know that you have the most right to kill her. But with you gone, I can't guarantee her safety. Not everyone is as honorable as you are, Uryuu."

It was Uryuu's turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit, Ichigo had a point. He gave a deep mournful sigh, "As you say Ichigo, as you say."


	22. Chapter 22

Finally updating another chapter. Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm very flattered with the attention this story has received. The story is about 65% done. LYTO and A&D are well on their way to ending. I've started working on my new Ulquihime **"LOST IN TIME". ** Below is a summary of the story:

_Orihime is a fashion journalist and a historic romance novel writer whose life has hit a rut. Her career is stagnant and her muse has deserted her. Ulquiorra is a warrior who follows a strict code of honor. His life belongs to his master. The two weren't even supposed to meet. However, in one fateful evening, something magical happens and their worlds collide. AU._

I would also like to let you all know that starting December I would go on a hiatus of two months. It would be my son's first birthday in January so I'm going taking him to his grand-parents to celebrate it with them. I may or may not update during that time.

Beta Cerice Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Nnoitra bunched his hand into a fist and grimaced. Shards of pain shot up his arm making him twitch involuntarily. He was no stranger to pain, in fact he reveled in it, but only when he was the one inflicting it. Normally he would have made mincemeat of those mongrels but he hadn't been completely focused and it was all Nelliel's fault. The bitch haunted him in all his waking hours and even in his sleep. He had thought that he had snubbed her out completely. But he was so wrong. Now she was back to torment him, even while staying out of sight. He hated it. He hated the fact that once again he was forced to think of ways to hurt her. And this time, Szayel Aporro Granz would not be helping him; the healer had made it clear.

Speaking of the healer, he had sent in a salve earlier that day for the General to apply on his wound. Nnoitra slowly undid the bandage on his wound and looked at it. He could still see the holes where the teeth had dug in. The affected area was a strange dark red and a weird smelling liquid oozed out of the wound. Using a twig, the General applied the greenish paste on his skin, hissing at the burning sensation that followed. He muttered a string of curses as he held his forearm, writhing in pain. He wanted to strangle Nelliel, kill her as painfully as he could. This was all her doing.

A small knock on his door distracted him from his pain. He draped a cloth over his wounded arm; he'd be damned if he let anyone know that he was hurt. Then he barked an order for the person to come in. A smallish man stepped in and bowed.

"My Lord, General," the man said, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, "I have news."

"Speak!" Nnoitra spat.

"Sources confirm that she hasn't left the borders of Hueco Mundo."

A wide, toothy grin appeared on his face. This was the first good news he had heard in a while.

"Good, very good," Nnoitra laughed.

Impulsively he picked up the ornate chalice that was near him and extended it to the messenger as a gift. The man, surprised by the unexpected and uncharacteristic generosity of the General stepped forth to accept it. It was then that the messenger's eyes flickered over to the wound on Nnoitra's arm. Although a cloth covered it, the stench of the salve and the pus were unmistakable. Unnoticed by the messenger, all glee left the General's face as his lone eye narrowed in marked displeasure. Before the man could accept the chalice, Nnoitra swung it hard, splitting the skin on the man's temple. The messenger stumbled on to the floor, clutching his bleeding face.

"You rascal," Nnoitra screamed towering over the man, "How dare you!"

"I – I am sorry my Lord," he stuttered but Nnoitra would have none of it. With a flash the General's sword was at the messenger's neck.

* * *

><p>"Any last prayers before I kill you?" Nnoitra asked coldly.<p>

"L - Lord I," the man muttered.

"Thought so," Nnoitra said before driving his scythe through the man's neck.

"You didn't see his face?" Grimmjow questioned the guard.

"No my lord," he answered, "The man disappeared far too quickly."

"How could he disappear so fast?"

"He clearly knew his way around the castle, My Lord," the guard replied.

Grimmjow frowned, "So you think it is someone within the castle?"

"It has to be," came the response, "It is not easy to learn the layout of Las Noches."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement with the guard's assessment. He dismissed the guard and leaned back thoughtfully. He had questioned every guard and every maid who had been around for the incident. Not one of them could say for sure who the assassin was or how he looked like. So far all he had was that the man was short enough to pass for a woman and had black eyes. That could have meant anyone. What he needed was something distinctive, like a mole or a birth mark but no one had been able to provide him with that.

Frustrated he reached for his wine glass and took a swig, making a face. Wine had lost its taste ever since Orihime had been attacked. His worry over her had spoiled his beloved drink for him. He was about to toss its contents out when his eyes fell on Sakura who stood some way off, her head bowed. He frowned. The girl used to be scared of him, fleeing his chamber as soon as she could. Now, she seemed to be hanging around his chamber even when she was not required.

"Is there something you need?" Grimmjow asked annoyed.

"N – No, My Lord," she replied in a low voice.

"Then don't just stand here, be gone," he snapped.

Visibly trembling, the girl bowed and fled. Scowling he drained the wine and grimaced. He had to purchase better wine.

* * *

><p>Uryuu was tapping his feet on the floor with increasing impatience. The dramatic display in front of him was getting on his nerves. They had to leave as soon as was possible but if these two morons had anything to do with it, it would be day-break before they could even step out of the hut. He looked at Ichigo who was studiously avoiding his gaze. Suppressing an annoyed huff, Uryuu looked in front of him.<p>

"Can we make a move now?" he asked just as Pesche let out yet another wail.

"Mean man," Dondochakka said sobbing, "Why can't we go with our mistress?"

Uryuu inhaled deeply before saying "I am going into hiding. I need to remain hidden. You both don't understand the concept."

"You want to go into hiding, you go," Pesche sniffled, "Why do you have to take our mistress with you?"

Uryuu threw his arms up in the air, "I give up!"

"Like he said about four times already," Ichigo answered in bristled voice, "She needs his protection. He is being magnanimous enough as it is by agreeing to take her with him, don't push it."

"But …," Dondochakka began.

"No buts," Uryuu said shortly, "I'm only willing to go so far as taking Nelliel with me. If that is not fine by you then by all means keep her here. Don't come crying to me when she ends up dead or worse."

"She won't die," Pesche said vehemently, "We will protect her. Plus she's one of the best warriors in Hueco Mundo …"

"Was," Ichigo interjected, "She's marginally better than a child as of now."

"And what would you know of it?" Dondochakka asked.

"He's a swordsman," Nelliel spoke finally, "He's seen me practice, he knows what he's talking about," with a small sigh she got up from the floor and hefted her small bundle on her shoulder, "Besides, I agree with Ichigo Kurosaki. Uryuu Ishida is being very gallant by offering me his shelter. Don't push him into doing any further."

Pesche and Dondochakka stared at her as she continued; "Besides, with me gone, you both won't be facing too much hostility. In fact, I think, given time, you both might actually find friends here."

Although the two didn't seem too pleased with it, but they couldn't refute Nel's soft command. They bowed low and one by one hugged her before following her out of the hut. A small cart waited at the entrance. Pesche helped Nel on to the cart as Uryuu tossed his bundle in. He climbed up at the front and took the reins.

"Farewell friend," he told Ichigo, "I will see you soon."

"Stay hidden, stay safe," Ichigo answered as he stepped away from the cart. With a small nod, the black haired man cracked the reins and got the bullock to move. Nelliel watched as her beloved subordinates disappeared from the view.

* * *

><p>Renji winced as he pulled his legs up to his chest. Pain shot up his bad leg with a vengeance. He breathed through his mouth as he tried to blink back the stars from his vision brought on by the movement. He gently massaged the sore leg, muttering to himself. Unbidden a face made its way into his consciousness; a petite frame, a beautiful yet fierce face, hair as dark as the darkest night and a heart purer than gold. Slowly his lips broke into a smile. He wondered what that brave yet strangely naïve woman was up to. He hoped she hadn't fallen into trouble for sheltering him. True she had done so unknowingly, but she had sheltered him. And now that he had broken out of the so called impregnable Las Noches, he was fairly sure that the tall, insane General would be looking for them like a blood thirsty hound. He feared that his wrath might descend upon Tatsuki.<p>

A cold, empty feeling settled somewhere at the base of his stomach as he pictured the ways and means the sadistic man would torture her. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, sending a silent prayer to the Gods. He hoped and prayed that she wouldn't have to pay the price for her generosity. She was more human than any human being he had ever known. He didn't want her to suffer for that.

"God," he prayed, "Don't make her pay for saving my life. If a price has to be paid, let it be me who pays it. Give her my happiness and give me her pain."

He bowed his head and hoped that his sincere prayer would be heard.

* * *

><p>Orihime dismissed all her maids before she started to undo her dress. It was yet another full sleeved and high necked gown that was covering her scars. Very carefully she undid the fasteners and strings that held her dress in place. As she pulled the sleeves out she realized that there were no marks on her arms. Frowning slightly she walked over to the mirror and peered at her reflection carefully. The bite marks on her neck had faded away. Her lips had healed. Physically there were no signs of that morning. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She would no longer have to wear those stuffy and stifling gowns any longer. She could wear things that were more suitable for the weather.<p>

Dressed just in her under clothes, Orihime sat down with a soft sigh. The second attempt on her life had jolted her out of the thoughtless limbo that she had been in. However that didn't mean that she had become her old self. Instead of focusing on mending her fractured relationship with Ulquiorra, she found herself thinking about trivial and insignificant things.

From a state of complete shock, she had now slipped into denial. It hadn't really happened, not to her. It couldn't possibly have happened. She must have imagined it. She couldn't accept that the gentle man that her husband was had turned into … whatever it was that he had become that morning.

"Forget about it Orihime," she told herself, "Move past it and rebuild your life."

It was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in his privy chamber with Starrk. The nobleman had requested for a meeting with him and Ulquiorra had agreed to meet him immediately. From the looks of it, the brown-haired man hadn't slept in a while. He looked disheveled and tired but his messenger had said that it was urgent and therefore, to Ulquiorra, his physical appearance didn't matter.<p>

"What happened?" The black-haired man jumped straight to the point.

"As per your command," Starrk began, "I have been working on the infrastructure development."

Ulquiorra nodded, waiting for the man to continue. Starrk ran a hand through his hair and said, "The work on the roads had just about started when one day a worker came to me, asking me for some money. Since it was a considerably large amount, I asked him why he would need so much money."

Ulquiorra wondered where this was heading, "So what did he say?"

"He said it was because his father had died," Starrk replied.

"So he wanted money for the funeral?"

Starrk shook his head, "That's what I had thought as well. But the amount he requested was more than a funeral should cost. So I asked him, he said it was to pay to get his father's body."

"What?"

"The man was too distressed and I couldn't get another coherent reply from him," Starrk answered, "However it got me worried. Since then I did a bit of digging myself and I found out the existence of something called 'The Death Levy'."

Ulquiorra frowned, "The Death Levy? What is that?"

"Apparently the people are supposed to pay a heavy amount to the government before they can earn the rights of funeral for their deceased family members," Starrk answered slowly.

"What rubbish!" Ulquiorra thundered.

"I don't even know who is collecting this levy and what exactly is happening," Starrk continued, "I just discovered about it and I rushed over to inform you."

Ulquiorra ran a tired hand over his eyes, just how many more things were hidden from him? What kind of a mess was his country in? What was he going to do about everything that happened around here?

"Starrk," Ulquiorra said after a long pause, "Find out more about this levy."

Although his instincts told him to cancel this levy immediately, he wouldn't. He had a feeling that the King's tax and Death levy were somehow connected. His plan of smoking the enemy out by eradicating the King's tax hadn't worked. He wanted to use this levy to find out the person who was spreading poison through the entire country. As Starrk left, he hid his face in his hands. He was tired, extremely tired.

* * *

><p>"<em>Father," Ulquiorra stared at the old man lying on his death bed, unsure if he felt anything other than pity at the frail body lying in front of him.<em>

"_Ulquiorra," Uriel Schiffer wheezed. Using that small amount of energy put immeasurable strain on his fragile health causing him to cough up blood. _

"_Don't talk," Ulquiorra commanded. It was pathetic to see the man waste away like this because he had no control over his desires and appetites. _

"_I … I need …,"he coughed again._

_Ulquiorra waited for the coughs to subside._

"_Weed!" the man said slowly, "Poison … Hueco Mundo…we made…must find … kill."_

_Those were the last words Uriel Schiffer had ever spoken._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat up with a start only to realize that he had fallen asleep in his privy chamber. He ran a hand through his hair and thought back to his dream. Back then he had no idea what his father had been talking about but now he wondered if Uriel Schiffer had been warning him about this? Had he somehow figured something out? Something that Ulquiorra had no clue about?<p>

* * *

><p>The cart slowly rolled downhill as it made its way to the old temple. Nelliel sat hunched as Uryuu drove along in the afternoon heat. The two hadn't exchanged a word since they had left the slum in the middle of the night. Slowly it was beginning to get too hot to continue down the road. Uryuu moved the cart to an outcrop of rocks and got down the cart. Nelliel started to get down when a hand came into her view. Ignoring Uryuu's offer of help, she descended the cart. She didn't notice the small scowl that came onto his face. He sat down under the rocks and drank from the sheepskin he was carrying. Nelliel stood facing the Sun, closing her eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" Uryuu asked, "You'll fall sick."

Nelliel shook her head, "I never appreciated the Sun till it was taken away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sitting in that cell, for two long years, I missed the heat. I missed the light. I'll never hide from the Sun ever again," she answered.

Uryuu shook his head, "There is such a thing as too much of a good thing."

Nelliel turned around to face him and smiled, "You won't understand Uryuu. To me Sun represents freedom."

Taking a swig from the sheepskin he answered, "I understand the need for freedom alright. I'm fighting for it, remember?"

"You'll win it," Nelliel whispered, "I know you will."

Uryuu raised a brow, "Aren't you supposed to be one of our enemies? And you're saying that we will win? Isn't that some sort of betrayal?"

Nelliel shook her head, "It isn't. I am just telling the truth. I know that your war is justified and I know the man who's sitting on the throne now. You will gain your freedom, of that I am completely sure."

"You know the King?" coming to think of it, Uryuu realized that it should have been obvious.

"He was my student once," she had a fond smile on her face, "He can be a stubborn fool at times but he's a great man. He's not Uriel Schiffer. He will understand."

When Uryuu remained silent, she turned again and welcomed the Sun on her face again.


	23. Chapter 23

I last updated this in November 2012? Sheesh! I feel like the world's slowest author. Sorry for keeping you all waiting but somehow I wasn't getting the correct mood for this fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Beta Cerice Belle

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Grimmjow's eyes shot open. His head throbbed with a vengeance and his throat felt like he had eaten sand. He sat up on his bed only to feel like the entire world tilt on its axis. He scrunched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. When he opened them, the world had steadied itself. Slowly he snaked an arm to the bed stand, reached for the pitcher of water and drank a gulp directly from it. To his dismay, it wasn't water that met his tongue but foul tasting wine. His first instinct was to spit it out but he desperately needed some liquid so he swallowed it.

Almost instantly he felt that his stomach churned in protest wanting to expunge its contents. Slamming the pitcher back on the bed stand, he clutched his head in his hand. He took a few deep, steadying breaths, willing his head to stop pounding. He sat motionless for a few moments, waiting for the nausea to pass. When certain that he wouldn't throw up his dinner, Grimmjow lifted his still heavy head from his hands, his eyes widened upon realizing that he was clutching a chunk of his hair in his hands. Very slowly he lifted his hand and ran through his hair, only to find another handful of blue colored strands entangled in his fingers.

* * *

><p>A dull, steady and persistent throbbing behind his eyes had worsened Ulquiorra's already bad mood. He was supposedly breaking his fast but the food in front of him looked decidedly unappetizing. He pushed it around in his plate for a bit before abandoning all pretenses of eating and sent the plate away. He was contemplating whether or not to take a short nap when an usher announced the arrival of an informer. Suppressing a groan of dissatisfaction, Ulquiorra asked the informer to be sent in.<p>

Within moments a small, portly man walked into Ulquiorra's privy chamber. The man bowed deeply and stayed that way till Ulquiorra asked him to stand up.

"What information do you have?"

The informant bowed yet again, "My majesty, I have news of Nelliel Tu Odelswank."

His previous discomfort forgotten, he leaned forward, "Tell me."

"Sire, my sources tell me that she is in Hueco Mundo, she hasn't left the borders."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Thank you. You'll be paid handsomely for your services."

"My Lord is very kind," the man said and bowed out.

Ulquiorra sat back with a frown on his face. He felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction from the fact that his hunch was correct but quickly dismissed his elation. It was too little and too late. He needed to find Nelliel and he had to do it now. He summoned a guard and asked him to call Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Tia Hallibel was happy. Her tour to the neighboring kingdom had been successful. Though it had taken some coaxing on her part, but she had finally gotten the king to agree to lend support to Hueco Mundo, in case of invasion. He had however clearly stated that should a rebellion break out in the country, which wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility, he wouldn't interfere. The king was of the firm belief that internal matters of a kingdom should be solved internally. Personally Tia agreed.<p>

Having informed the king of her arrival and success of the mission, she was now slowly making her way to the chamber. This travel had reinforced the fact that she was not as young as she used to be. Her body was sore from the endless bumps and jerks had taken a toll on her lower back and she was looking forward to taking a bath and loosening her taut muscles. A familiar and not wholly welcome voice halted her in her path.

"Lady Hallibel, I didn't know you were coming back," Barragan Louisenbairn said in a hoarse voice.

"Lord Barragan," she said stiffly. She had never really like the ostentatious old man who had a penchant for bragging.

"Did you hear what happened while you were gone?" he queried with a barely concealed glee.

Tia's lips thinned slightly at what she considered to be an inappropriate show of emotion from a man his age, "No, but I am assuming you will tell me."

Lord Barragan either didn't understand Tia's annoyance or didn't care. He continued resolutely, "The two rebels escaped the prison."

Tia was perturbed. Las Noches had been impregnable, so the escape of the rebels was definitely disconcerting but she could see no cause for the Lord's exuberance. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to the story?"

"Yes, you guessed correctly," he nodded, his smile stretching from ear to ear, "They were aided by someone in the escape."

Tia frowned, "And who would that be?"

His eyes twinkled with an unholy delight as he said, "Nelliel Tu Odelshwank."

Tia stared at the old man standing in front of her. Her green eyes widened and narrowed alternatively, first in disbelief and then in suspicion. "You're lying."

Barragan guffawed, "Am I? Why don't you go and ask Starrk then? You trust him more than me after all."

"That is exactly what I will do," Tia said firmly, "I don't think Nelliel will betray Hueco Mundo."

Barragan scoffed, "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Please excuse me Lord Barragan," Tia replied in clipped tones, "I will be taking your leave now."

Without waiting for a confirmation from the old man, Tia marched towards Lord Starrk's chambers, the tiredness from the journey forgotten.

* * *

><p>The setting Sun had painted the sky in resplendent colors. A little swirl of dirt arose from the hooves of the cows that had pulled the cart carrying Uryuu and Nel to the ruins old temple. Uryuu jumped down from the cart and asked Nel to follow suit. Descending from the cart she was a little perplexed to find the cart standing at the edge of a forest.<p>

"This is near the eastern border of Hueco Mundo," Nel looked at Uryuu. The archer was staring straight at the forest with a somber expression.

"The ruins lie deep within this forest," he said slowly, "We'll have to walk the rest of the way. Are you up to it?"

"Yes," she turned to look at the cart, "Maybe we should let the cows go and set the cart to fire, in case someone has followed us."

Uryuu nodded and set to work. After unloading their meager possessions, he undid the knots and freed the cows from the cart. Meanwhile Nel collected some dry leaves and created a small fire. Using a few branches as torches, the duo set the cart aflame. They did not wait for the cart to be burnt to ashes and stepped into the forest together.

They walked a small distance before Uryuu looked skywards and voiced his concern, "It will be dark soon and we will be in the forest. Maybe we shouldn't go in too deep just yet."

Nel nodded, "I agree. While I am accustomed to darkness, my joints are still stiff and my fighting skills are rustic. I would be of little or no aid should a wild animal attack us in the darkness."

The two of them walked some distance in silence, till it had become difficult to move owing to the lack of light. They had chanced upon a small clearing and decided to make that their resting spot. They worked quickly to start a fire that would both give light and keep the wild animals away. The two sat staring at the fire, each lost in their own thought.

"It's so odd," Nel spoke out of the blue.

Uryuu looked up, "What is?"

"I'm the former General of the army that caused the massacre of the Quincy race, and you, the last Quincy alive," she paused for a breath, "And now, we're both fleeing. How ironic?"

"Fleeing?" Uryuu's jaw hardened, "I'd prefer if you didn't call it that. I left because Ichigo insisted, swearing by our friendship. I'm not a coward that I would flee."

Nel smiled a little, "I didn't think you looked away from the truth."

"What?" Uryuu's eyes sparkled with latent fury.

"Uryuu," Nel said in a calm voice, "Sometimes it is wiser to run than to be stubborn and face certain death. There is no harm in a little caution. Even the mightiest of mountains have to give way for the river, but does that lessen the mountain's glory in any way? Standing proud, erect and resolute isn't always the solution."

Uryuu's expression changed as he stared at her in silent amazement.

"What?" Nel asked.

"You… you just reminded me of my father," he replied haltingly, "He would say something similar."

"Really?"

"He once showed me a tree that had broken in a storm," Uryuu had a faraway look on his face, "He had pointed at it and said 'You know Son, this tree broke because it didn't bend in front of a stronger adversary.' Then pointing at another tree that was intact he said, 'Notice how supple and flexible its trunk is? That tree knew that it wouldn't be able to withstand the storm and so, using its supple trunk, it bent and lived to see another day'."

Nel nodded, "He was a wise man."

Uryuu stayed silent for a while before he asked, "Why did you do it, Nelliel?"

"Do what?"

"Annihilate the Quincies," he said slowly, "What did my kin ever do to you?"

She looked away, "Whatever I say will sound like an excuse to you. The fact is, I have the blood of your people on my hands and no amount of explanation can wipe that off."

Uryuu looked at her, "But you don't seem like a person who would order genocide in cold blood. I had thought that you were a cruel heartless woman but… you're different. You're not how I imagined you would be."

Nel bowed her head, "I'm honored that you hold me in such high regard."

"Don't be mistaken," the softness from his voice was gone, "I have still not forgotten my pledge of killing you or to die trying."

Nel smiled, "I would hope not. You don't seem like the man who would give up his pledge so easily."

Without answering her, Uryuu stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing, indicating that the conversation was over. Silently Nel made a vow that she would bring Uryuu Ishida face-to- face with the person who was responsible for the massacre of the Quincies, or die trying.

* * *

><p>Ukitake's brows furrowed in displeasure, Rangiku's eyes were narrowed, Yumichika's expression remained neutral but his disapproval was evident from his rigid posture. Toshiro was muttering fiercely under his breath and Kira stood in the corner with his head bowed. Renji and Ikkaku hadn't reacted to the news in one way or the other. Kenpachi however didn't mince his words.<p>

"You let them go!" he roared, "How could you let them go? That woman General was supposed to be our prisoner!"

"She sought shelter with us," Ichigo cut in coolly, "She was a refugee, not a prisoner."

Kenpachi brushed aside Ichigo's words, "Doesn't matter! What is important is that you let her go. For the first time we had a leverage and you let her slip right through your fingers. I wonder if you are becoming soft?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw at the insult, "I haven't let her slip through my fingers. Uryuu is with her in case you didn't notice. But I have to ask, did you really think of her as leverage? I had the distinct impression that most people thought of her as a scapegoat, only waiting for a chance to dig their nails in."

Kenpachi was about to launch into a tirade when Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I agree with Zaraki," the white haired man said in a calmer voice, "You shouldn't have let her go without consulting us."

There were a few murmurs of approval which Ukitake ignored and continued, "But knowing you, I know there must be a valid reason for you to do what you did."

"You're right, I do have a valid reason," Ichigo conceded.

"Can you tell us?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I am sorry."

"Why not?" Toshiro queried.

"The reason I cannot tell you is the same reason I had to let Uryuu and Nelliel go."

Kenpachi bristled, "What kind of an explanation is that?"

"The only kind that I can give," Ichigo answered levelly, "Take it or leave it."

Although it was evident that no one really liked what Ichigo was saying, they sensed that they wouldn't get any further information from him. One after another the rebels left, glaring at him as they went. Ichigo stood resolute. Kira, Renji and Ikkaku lingered on. Once he was sure that the other rebels were out of earshot, Renji limped over Ichigo.

"What do you think Renji?" Ichigo questioned, his voice reflecting uncertainty for the first time, "Did I do something wrong by sending her away?"

"Honestly speaking," he started, "I don't know how I feel. Nelliel helped me out of that prison, so I felt a kind of reluctant kinship towards her. I somehow couldn't rest thinking that she might be harmed somehow. Now that she is gone, I feel I can rest easy."

Ikkaku muttered a curse, "That wound on your leg has made you soft. I was in the prison too and she helped me out as well. But I never felt any 'kinship' or any other ship towards her."

Renji scowled at Ikkaku, "I don't expect a buffoon like you to know about human relations."

"Who is a buffoon, you ass?"

"Who are you calling an ass, you bald man?" Renji riled up comically.

"Bald man!" Ikkaku screamed, shaking a fist at Renji, "Who are you calling bald you crazy cockatoo?"

A slow smile crept on Ichigo's face realizing that his friends were putting up a show to take his melancholy away. He stepped forward and slapped the backs of the two warmly. As the two returned the gesture, none of them noticed Kira slip out noiselessly.

* * *

><p>An unprecedented lethargy had encompassed Grimmjow. He sat slumped on his chair, his head lying on the backrest. A blessed darkness encompassed him and verily he surrendered to it. His peace was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes but he could barely make out the figure of a man through a haze that seemed to permeate everything that surrounded him. He blinked several times to clear the fog in front of him. His vision focused and he looked at the guard with a mix of annoyance, query and confusion.<p>

"Lord," the guard said handing him a terracotta block.

Grimmjow leapt up and asked the guard to show the man in. Within moments a man draped in a black hooded cloak stepped in. Grimmjow quickly dismissed the guard and asked the cloaked man to take a seat. Once they were alone, Kira removed the hood.

"What news have you brought?" Grimmjow asked eagerly.

Kira narrowed his eyes, "Are you keeping well my lord? You look sick."

"I am just having a bad day," he said brushing the query off, "You tell me what you have to say."

Kira stayed momentarily silent before speaking, "I have news of Nelliel Tu Odelshwank."

The blue haired lord grinned widely, "That is brilliant. Where is she?"

"She was with the rebels," Kira answered slowly.

"That is fantastic news," Grimmjow said slapping his thigh excitedly, "Wait, you said was?"

"Yes, was. She's now absconding," Kira informed, "With Uryuu Ishida."

Grimmjow frowned, "What? Why would that Quincy take her? Is she a prisoner of his?"

Kira considered the question for a moment, "I cannot say for sure, but from what I could gather, Ichigo let the two of them leave. And from what he said, it didn't seem like he had taken her as a prisoner, but I will not rule out the possibility either."

Grimmjow nodded, pondering on Kira's words, "Why didn't you inform me about Nelliel's whereabouts earlier? She was with the rebels for a while."

"I wasn't aware of it," Kira said without the slightest bit of change in his expression, "A select few rebels were aware of her presence."

Although annoyed by the seeming indifference by his spy, Grimmjow was thrilled with the news. He tried to pay Kira handsomely but the man refused. "I cannot carry so much money with me to the slums, I will be caught."

Grimmjow nodded, "Anything else?"

"No my lord, that is all."

The lord dismissed the spy with a gesture of his hand. Kira had given him a reason to rejoice after a long while. He wasn't going to let his health dampen his spirits.

* * *

><p>Verdant eyes bored into the sapphire ones which stared back unblinkingly. Oddly Ulquiorra found himself concentrating on the rather tired looking face of the man whom, he realized with a jolt of surprise, he had begun to think of as a friend.<p>

"You look tired," the king commented.

Grimmjow gave a thin smile, "Didn't get much sleep last night."

_You too?_ Ulquiorra thought, aloud he said, "Why would the rebels house her?"

The taller man stood up and walked over to the window to stare at the setting sun, "That is something I have been wondering about ever since I heard the news. It doesn't make much sense unless," he paused for a couple of heartbeats, "the charges against her were true."

Ulquiorra's brows knitted together, "You think that she really supplied weapons to the rebels?"

Grimmjow clicked in irritation, "That's the problem your majesty, I don't know what to think. Admittedly I'm not nearly as familiar with her as you are sir, but from what I know of her, I cannot picture her as a traitor. But I can't dismiss the evidence that is practically staring at me. If we assume that Nelliel was indeed traitor then everything is bloody smooth, and we know everyone's motives. But the problem is it is too darn easy, way too easy for me to be completely convinced. Nelliel is anything but a fool."

Ulquiorra stood up and joined the lord by the window, "I agree. But this brings us back to the original question, if she hadn't supplied them with weapons, why would the rebels house her?"

Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't know. I feel like I am going around in circles."

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding, "There is another, more urgent and related question that needs answering. Where have the rebels hidden her?"

"And why did Uryuu Ishida, of all people, take her with himself?"

Ulquiorra stared at the bright red horizon in silence for a while before adding, "I also want to know, what is she thinking?"

* * *

><p>Orihime was staring at her reflection as her maids worked on her hair, setting it in an elaborate pattern. Having been jolted out of her limbo, Orihime had made a pledge that she would try and mend her marriage. This was her life and she wouldn't let it be marred by one traumatic incident. She would be the bigger person, move past her wounded ego and be the one to make amends. Besides she had two very important bits of news to give Ulquiorra. She had chosen sky-blue silk gown that cinched at the waist, with a bodice of silver lace and beads. Her skirt fell in layers and trained down to the floor majestically.<p>

She had her maids set her hair in an intricate whorl of braids, studding them with small pearls and sapphire studs. She wore a silver and sapphire necklace, coupled with matching earrings and bracelet. She put her dainty feet in her silken slippers, dabbing her pulse points with fragrant oil. Finally when her maids were done, she stood up and examined herself. Satisfied she nodded, lifted her chin in an inadvertent act of boosting her confidence.

With steady, deliberate steps she walked out of her chamber and to her husband's. Upon reaching it, she was led into his privy chamber by the usher. Ulquiorra sat on his chair, his fingers joined in a steeple, touching his lower lip, his face devoid of any expression. But Orihime knew, that was Ulquiorra's defense mechanism. He didn't show emotions, not because he didn't feel them but because he felt them too strongly. He wasn't cold hearted as most people believed; he merely guarded himself more strongly and fiercely.

Despite knowing this, Orihime couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his complete lack of reaction. A stab of fear followed on the heels as the memories from the morning when her world crashed around her came rushing in. She took a deep breath and firmly banished all the thoughts from her mind.

"My lord," she said in a stiff, controlled voice, "May I have a seat?"

Ulquiorra nodded and in a surprisingly gentle voice said, "This is your house my lady, you can sit wherever you desire."

She slowly settled on a chair facing Ulquiorra, feeling a myriad of emotions. Up until then, she hadn't felt anything and all of a sudden, facing the handsome man, she was overwhelmed. She cleared her throat, "I have a couple of things that I needed to talk to you about."

Ulquiorra nodded, urging her to continue.

"I bled this morning," she said in a low but firm voice betraying none of the turmoil she was experiencing and feeling inordinately proud of her self-control.

Confusion, comprehension and relief flickered through his face in quick succession before it slipped back to his usual non-expression. His eyes however were much softer now and reflected his sincerity, "Thank you."

She frowned, "For what?"

"For telling me this. If a child had been born out of that…," he trailed off, unable to complete the statement.

Orihime nodded. She too shared the sentiment. "I have something else to say," she ventured after an awkward and extended period of silence.

"Yes?"

"I want to join the court."


End file.
